


The Dark Lord is Falling

by ChimamireHissori



Series: Chaos from the Underworld [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hari gives Dumbledore a drinking problem, Jason's a Keeper, M/M, Memory diving, Saying I love you is hard!, Snape gets a wake up call, The truth is revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimamireHissori/pseuds/ChimamireHissori
Summary: Hari can’t bring herself to abandon her friends in the UK. She also has yet to figure out how to get around the guilt trips Professor McGonagall pulls on her. Hari returns to Hogwarts, almost unwillingly with Nico along for the ride. Throw in a very confused Son of Jupiter and shake well. Dumbledore is going to seriously regret his decisions; he doesn’t know quite how badly though.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Chaos from the Underworld [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907884
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have altered the format of the story a little. I’d like your opinion on the changes, mostly due to how the next section needs to be written to make sense. Please tell me what you think and if I’ve got the characters right.

Blaise watched the world go by with the freaking jitters, he wanted to move. Neville was nervously sitting beside him fiddling with his cactus. Neville was showing a trait that Blaise wanted confirmed, it had only seriously shown up after Hari had left. He’d asked Neville to contact his grandmother telling her Blaise was going to take him for the summer. The Longbottom Matriarch agreed. But it took a bit, and about ten letters between them.

Their O.W.L.s sucked. Blaise knew he passed them all. Neville, wasn’t sure about his own marks, but they definitely passed their Defence O.W.L. with flying colours. They had both been asked about Patronus. Blaise had smiled thinking about Hari when he’d cast it. The way she’d looked at the Yule Ball, once she was comfortable around him after their walk in the garden. Neville giggled during his as he informed Blaise later was due to one of the things Hari had done years ago that she probably didn’t even remember doing. Not that one of Umbridge’s fates after their pseudo-war against her wasn’t nearly as good, but it brought darker emotions, not the good happy ones they’d needed for the Patronus to work properly.

The train finally arrived at the station. Blaise was twitchy. He hated the train rides they always took so long with nothing to do. Mrs. Zabini blinked at Neville. “What are you bringing a legacy for?” She asked frowning confused

“Well that confirms it” Blaise muttered annoyed. He was already half a month late for camp. Maybe he was better off just becoming a year rounder. “How is your Guest?” Blaise asked

“She’s been polite, has a lovely collection of blackmail material” Blaise’s mother replied as they started walking for the exit “Next time you send me a beetle, do tell me what it is. I was treating her like a beetle up until six months ago when her _jar_ shattered and she tried to escape.”

“Sorry Mother.”

“No worries. I’ve had her chained to a chair for our conversations before I managed to make a new enclosure for her.”

Neville frowned but didn’t argue as he wasn’t looking for His grandmother in the crowd. He followed the Zabini into the muggle train station and they port-keyed away from the Muggles.

Blaise dropped most of his things at his family home, the house he was raised in not the Italian Villa he usually spent his summers at. He told Neville to do the same. They weren’t going to need them where they were going. The next morning, they were off to the USA via port-key.

Blaise was twitchy as he sent Neville into the Wolf House. Blaise knew he would survive. But it was more of a when he would come out. Blaise made his way to Camp Jupiter, cheating with his usual portkey. He sighed. Was it bad that he wanted to see her? He moved into his bunk in the Fourth Cohort’s barracks. A private-ish room due to his rank.

At dinner before wargames Blaise learned of the activity going on at Mount Othrys. He managed to get back into proper shape, not that it was hard, frowning as he seemed to find the others weaker than Hari with her dual blades or Nico with his single sword. But he also found everyone slower then the siblings which he realized was the biggest difference.

His legionnaires were impressed, and he taught them some tricks. The ones he’d managed to pull out of the Siblings skills anyway. Though it was seriously odd. They just weren’t getting the movements right. Maybe he only had them because he’d been training with Hari and Nico for five months before they left. He’d been forced to adapt to their way of fighting and he slowly realized that wasn’t a roman way of fighting, but something else completely as he watched the cohorts training. Maybe he should stop trying and just leave it to the Legion’s training.

“Nice ring”

Blaise looked up from his paperwork on his clipboard as he stood in the field overlooking the training to see Jason Grace, former Centurion of the Fifth Cohort beside him. Blaise looked at his hand. The black band around his finger hurt to look at. She hadn’t even properly said good-bye. A letter didn’t Fucking count. He sighed.

“Got dumped?” Reyna asked almost sympathetic. Both Praetors were there taking a walk, most likely inspections.

Blaise sighed tucking his papers under his arm. “No, she went home…” he sighed again

“Sounds like someone’s in love” One of his Legionaries stated coming back from running laps as punishment “she must be a cute little sweetheart with no battle skills”

“She’d have your head in half a second.” Blaise stated glaring. “her Younger brother is 12 and a better fighter then you. Now do another lap for the lip.” That got a grumble as the Legionnaire was back to running.

“She any good?” Jason asked “In a fight, I mean”

Blaise sighed again mussing his hair as something to do with his hand that wasn’t playing with that god damned ring! “Yes” he stated then twitched smacking himself in the face. “Why do I even bother?” he hissed seeing two of his guys fuck up something that Hari made look so easy. 

“That good huh?” Jason asked embarrassed for his friend. They had been Centurions together for a few years. They knew each other decently well. But there had always been a barrier between them due to their Fathers.

“After seeing Her do it they look like brats with sticks” Blaise commented storming down the slope to chew out the two legionaries, even correcting their stances.

Jason sighed rubbing his head. “I sort of don’t want to meet the girl that’s got him like this.” 

“I want to meet her.” Reyna stated impressed to find someone had gotten so deeply under the Centurion’s skin. Blaise didn’t get moved or bothered by much, never had. It was the reason he was able to be friends with Jason and Reyna but still hold that rank barrier.

Jason nodded “I agree. I wonder if we can bring her into the Legion.”

That night’s game saw a brutal assault lead by Blaise. To say he was channeling the gods was an understatement. They were reminded again what a pissed off Son of Mars was capable of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was near the beginning of July. Mars looked down at his Rose Garden from the valance of his palace. Venus was smiling as she leaned on the railing beside him. “You can track him by the roses” she stated amused.

Mars sighed as it was true. The war roses were responding to a son of his that was wandering through them. It was a gift he gave a few selected children. Blaise had needed the calm the garden provided. They only responded like that when a blood of Mars was in love and around the roses. They did it with him too. Venus’s influence.

However, Blaise was cursed by a prophecy that meant little but his forever lack of love. He would fall for a girl and she would die within two years. She would be in the Underworld when they admitted they loved each other, or so it was written. Blaise had found her. Now to suffer the ultimate heartbreak. That is if he even knew he was ‘In Love’. 

Mars knew Blaise had already gifted a Rose to a girl, twice to the same one if what he’s seen was accurate. The other possibility was that Blaise would die in the up coming battle to destroy Mount Othrys, it was too close to Camp Jupiter and the Titans had been hosting too much power there to be a good thing. Mars moved as he watched three of the roses turn black, all of them centered around Blaise.

Blaise was standing there startled staring at his hand. He was shaking.

“My son” He’d transported himself to Blaise’s side. Venus right at his side.

“I saw her… she was surrounded by darkness reaching out for me. I felt her…” Blaise was in shock.

Venus touched the hand he was staring at. She smiled at him. “She drew on you. It must have been a very difficult trial.”

“She was fighting for her life” Blaise knew that… Knew something had happened to the girl he loved, who loved him enough that he was her only thought near death. Venus smiled, Happy he got to feel this beautiful emotion before he lost the ability to feel it ever again.

Mars clipped the three roses in a heartbeat. He could not let them contaminate the rest of the bush. The black roses turning back to crimson in his hand. They all returned to the villa, Venus was talking about the girl with Blaise while Mars looked on. Venus was having a time of her life hearing about this girl, Mars smiled feeling his relationship with Venus mirrored in the couple.

Blaise returned to Camp Jupiter as Mars stared at the roses that deteriorated rapidly after being clipped. Three days and the War roses were turning to ash. There was only one thing that caused this effect. The Underworld. Mars knew at that moment if the girl had lived, it was Blaise who would die. But something wasn’t sitting right… something was very much not sitting right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaise had only just returned from his Father’s palace when Jason approached him. “You’ve returned. We can bring The Legacy of Ceres into the Legion” Jason stated “Octavian was getting annoying”

“A new member arrived?”

“Two days ago.”

Blaise frowned… Two days ago, was when he’d had that issue in the rose garden. “I’ll gather my Cohort.” Blaise gave the order to armour up. He sighed fitting himself into his armour. He wasn’t the first on the field but he was one of the first. The Horns blew. Blaise sighed as the last horn was called. He started roll call. Everyone was in attendance.

Everyone was gathered. Blaise turned and felt his jaw drop. Blaise blinked not believing what he was seeing. Neville was standing there in a purple shirt. There was a fresh cut on his chin, it was going to scar.

“This is a Legacy of Ceres, Neville Longbottom. He seeks to join the legion,” Reyna continued. “What do the auguries say?”

“I have read the entrails!” Octavian announced, he always sounded like an overblown brat. Malfoy wannabe. “The auguries are favorable. He is qualified to serve!” He didn’t sound impressed but more annoyed meaning the Auguries were very favorable.

“Ave!” Blaise and the other Centurions lead the shout. 

Reyna motioned the senior officers forward—one from each cohort. Octavian, as the mouthpiece centurion, turned to Neville “Recruit,” he asked, “do you have credentials? Letters of reference?”

Blaise had gone through this process multiple times. Legacies and some Demi-gods brought letters from older demi-gods in the outside world, adults who were veterans of the camp. Some recruits had rich and famous sponsors. Some were third- or fourth-generation campers. A good letter could get you a position in the better cohorts, sometimes even special jobs like legion messenger, it made for some annoyances in the legion due to their arrogance.

“No, I have no letters”

Octavian wrinkled his nose. Blaise rolled his eyes. Octavian’s family had been sending kids to camp for over a century. He loved reminding recruits that they were less important than he was. “No letters,” Octavian said regretfully.

“He doesn’t need them. I will stand for him” Blaise stated

Octavian laughed.

Blaise smiled darkly. All his Cohort knew he was about to rip Octavian a new one. Or stab him, depending on his mood at the time of being annoyed. From the way he hand was clenching it might be a punch actually.

“Are you sure you want him?” Jason asked

“Yes” Blaise stated looked at Neville closer, he’d grown on him and he’d seemingly gained power he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Very well,” Reyna announced. “Blaise Zabini, you may stand for the recruit. Does your cohort accept him?”

The Cohort didn’t even hesitate to pound their shields against the ground. Leila went with it. “My cohort has spoken. We accept the recruit.”

Reyna looked at Neville “Congratulations, Neville Longbottom. You stand on probatio. You will be given a tablet with your name and cohort. In one year’s time, or as soon as you complete an act of valor, you will become a full member of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. Serve Rome, obey the rules of the legion, and defend the camp with honor. Senatus Populusque Romanus!”

The rest of the legion echoed the cheer.

Blaise sighed as they were released. They headed for the dining hall, only Blaise stopped them before they got very far. Blaise turned to Neville. “How the fuck did you get here?”

Neville shrugged “I ran?” he wasn’t even that bothered “The two harpies and the chimera took a bit to figure out.”

Blaise sighed smacking himself in the face. “You were only there a month” he was frowning obviously confused

Neville was grinning “You can blame Hari on that one. Lupa was actually really impressive.”

“Terrifying you mean?” Blaise stated “Still, A Month!” Blaise wasn’t wrapping his head around it. “I was there almost three months.”

Neville laughed “Hari doesn’t sleep. Never has. Who do you think was always around her? It wasn’t Ron or Hermione.” Neville got them walking again

“Wait, has she been training with you for years?” Blaise caught up with the almost the same height as him blond… when had he grown that much?

Neville chuckled “In a way.” He wouldn’t expand on it. Blaise saw that cue in Hari, they had secrets… ones that No one had caught onto. Blaise was shaking his head as they sat down to dinner.

Jason came over to greet Neville. Mostly because Blaise was already sitting with his head together with Neville. Meaning they knew each other. “How do you know each other?” Jason asked

“We go to school together” Neville answered “Blaise brought me to Wolf house.”

“Last year?” Octavian snarked

“No, middle of June.”

“This year?” Leila asked

“Yes. I was with Lupa less then a month.”

“She must have deemed you a lost Cause.” Octavian smirked as he stood over the table doing his show-off rounds.

“No, actually she laughed that I even arrived. I mostly just needed proper battle practice. Learning the wolf stare was probably the hardest part.”

Blaise was frowning

“Did you train with Blaise?” Jason asked

“No, My god sister. Who Blaise is dating, I think?” Neville looked at him “You are properly dating her right?”

“You trained with his girlfriend?” Jason asked

“God sister? As in also a legacy?” Octavian was looking down at him again.

“No, she’s a demi-god. I mean my parents were her godparents”

“Oh” Leila caught it first. “Godparents not Godly parent.”

“Is she as terrifying as Blaise seems to hint at?” another of the Cohort asked

Neville laughed “Terrifying? No, Hari’s adorable, awkward, and really sweet.” Neville was grinning “When she hasn’t nearly killed herself doing something stupid or being attacked by something bigger than her.”

“It’s not hard to be bigger than her.” Blaise muttered which made Neville snicker. 

“She younger?”

“By a day” Neville answered simply.

“How old are you?”

“Nearly sixteen.”

Question and answer kept going until it couldn’t anymore. Neville answered everything but a few he only smiled at. Others one look at his face told them not to go there. He was gentle with his Wolf stare in a way none of them expected. Making him a conundrum when they saw him training.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason smiled as Neville while showing the proper authority respects, didn’t care that Jason was a son of Jupiter. Neville stood there backing Jason as a leader, but also as a person. Not even Blaise had managed that balance.

“How do you do it?” Jason asked him one day just before they were heading out for Mount Orthrys.

Neville smiled at him “Practice. At least here I can openly support you. Back home with my godsister. I had to hide it due to the threat on our lives. Mostly hers.” Jason accepted that answer due to the sad smile on Neville’s face.

They were going into battle. They didn’t have to worry about the camp. Even with most of the Legion laying siege to Mount Tam, the camp was heavily veiled with magic. The people not going on the mission were guarding the camp, even Lupa had come to guard it with them. The Titans could search for years and never find it. They didn’t plan on giving them the chance or the time.

Jason looked at Neville. He was a nice person, but the camp wasn’t friendly to people like him. You prove your worth quickly, or you don’t survive. Jason was reluctant to allow the new member to join them so soon, he could make this impossible. But he didn’t say anything as Blaise was already fitting him into his battle formations. Maybe it was more Jason didn’t want to lose the only person who saw him as Jason instead of the Son of Jupiter that he wasn’t purposely trying to act like that with.

The Battle came sooner then they’d have preferred wanting more time to prepare, but the Gods were showing that they were fighting something else and could only help them a small amount. The dreams were telling many of them that it would be now or never. It was time. They started climbing Mount Tam, heading the Titian’s stronghold.

Jason and Blaise were both shocked at Neville’s battle skills. His skill with a pilum was insane, he didn’t show this skill during training. Neville had been separated in the battle and they watched him taking out Scythian Dracaena with some terrifying looking plant. Blaise was twitching “Did you raid Professor Sprout’s seed stores or something?”

“No, these were mine” Neville grinned

“Half those plants are extinct” Leila stated dumbfounded.

Blaise sighed as Neville just grinned wider. They didn’t understand how his brain worked.

They kept going fighting their way into the Black Palace. Blaise wanted to kick himself when he lost his shield, he put his arm up to save his neck from the claws coming at him and was startled when a Celestial bronze shield appeared on his arm. He saw it was attached to the bracelet Hari had given him for Christmas that he’d completely forgotten about. He never took it off so he stopped thinking about it. Someone else killed the monster as they all stared at his shield. It wasn’t a God’s shield either. Neville was smiling so he knew something but wasn’t saying anything.

They reached the Titan Krios. They found Atlas too, which shocked them. Neville put up a wall of vines with Leila’s help to keep the legion from interfering with the Titan holding up the sky.

The Legion kept the army busy as Jason battled the Titan in starry armor and a helm mounted with ram’s horns. The battle went from a clash of weapons to hand to hand. The pair were throwing or blasting each other around causing widespread damage to the palace. Eventually Jason managed to get his weapon in hand, only having kept them at equal standings because he was a son of Jupiter and was able to fly. He didn’t use any fancy movements as he stabbed his sword through Krios’s head channelling a blast of lightning. The Titan disintegrated.

The Legion all roared in excitement when Jason stood at the foot of the Black Throne and Blasted it with lighting using his imperial gold Pilum as a focus. The throne crumbled. It caused the crumbling of the Palace in turn. There was a quick but organized scramble to get out of the collapsing stronghold.

They did a rollcall. It took a few days to find all the bodies. But they were given full Honours. The party that had followed was the biggest they’d had yet. It got bigger as they learned the Gods had defeated Saturn.

There was a round of Promotions as many Probatio were granted full legionnaire status. Neville now had his tattoo. His Cohort congratulated him as he’d reached that status in about a month. There was also a quick celebration of his birthday that had been the day they’d gone into battle and they hadn’t gotten back until the next morning.

Jason looked at the camp watching the party still going on days later. He had taken to sitting on temple hill. It was a quiet place where he could think but not be bothered. For the most part. Only he apparently wasn’t the only one here as he could see Blaise already ahead of him.

Blaise was looking at the whole celebration was going on and he sighed. It was days after the rites were completed, he got a letter from his mother. Apparently, things were getting bad back home. She was tempted to keep him at the camp for the year to protect him. She was also thinking of moving to their Italian estate until the war settled. Blaise sighed as Jason sat beside him frowning where he had been smiling,

“What’s wrong?”

Blaise showed him the letter. “My home country… it’s gearing up for war against a mad man. My mother wants me to stay for the year here… but I don’t want that bastard to win, not when I know who he’s trying to kill.”

Neville slumped in the seat beside him, the formally short and fat teen was now more muscle then anything and had grown half a foot. “My grandmother sent me a letter about home” he said slumping.

“I got one too” Blaise admitted

“I want to help Hari” Neville stated

“Have you had contact with her?” Blaise asked knowing he sounded very interested, for all he didn’t want to.

“No” Neville sighed “I got word from the twins though. I ignore Hermione’s letters”

Blaise sighed “Do they know anything?”

Neville shook his head “She’s dropped off the map. She does that, but not like this. I’ve always been able to contact her before… Now, I’ve got nothing.”

“Can you go look for her?” Jason asked

“No” both teens stated annoyed

“Hari is impossible to find if she doesn’t want to be found. I have a bad feeling her Father is hiding her.” Neville explained “He’s done it before but never this long.”

“Are you thinking of going back?” Jason asked

Blaise sighed “I don’t know. It would be easier now with the Titans no longer making a fuss to solve the problem over there. But I don’t want to deal with that crap again.”

Neville glared at him, the emotions he’d been scared to show at school were coming out now that he had the confidence to back himself up, the wolf stare he rarely used hit them both “You haven’t been in the eye of the storm for five years.” Neville wasn’t impressed “You’ve been what, hiding and playing neutral party for four years? Hari wasn’t even on your radar until she asked you to the Yule Ball. I’ve been putting her back together for years, because Hermione could only do so much, and Ron was someone she didn’t know to let go of.”

Blaise flushed looking pissed. Neville wasn’t wrong and Blaise hated himself a little for that fact.

“I think I will be going back. This wasn’t really a permanent thing for me. That and I got my O.W.L.s results. I’ve got all the subjects covered. I can’t exactly see myself staying here. I want to go back.”

Blaise sighed. He’d be staying year-round if he could take lessons for his magic locally. Blaise needed to think and between the Son of Jupiter and Neville he wasn’t going to be able to. He walked away from them heading to Mars’ temple. Jason and Neville sat there in silence lost in their own thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Jason was talking to Neville as they waited for the training course to empty. Blaise walked over to hear Jason talking “I don’t know what it is, but something hasn’t felt right since we defeated Krios. This place hasn’t felt right to me.” Jason muttered

“Maybe a change in scenery that isn’t a quest would help” Blaise suggested Reyna right beside him agreeing.

“You have served The Legion for twelve years, maybe it’s time you left for a bit. I can hold the camp.” Reyna said with a soft smile. Meaning she’d noticed how he was acting differently too. Octavian hadn’t gotten the same feeling and the auguries were still working like normal. But this was Octavian they were talking about.

“Want to come to Hogwarts with us?” Neville asked with a shrug. “It’ll be different from here, but no one will question the Demi-god powers.”

“What about training or… well…”

“It’s perfectly safe. For us anyway” Blaise stated “It’s usually Hari that finds all the trouble.” Blaise stated amused

“I wonder who the Defense teacher is going to be… we sort of drove the last one insane…”

“You did what?” Jason looked startled

“We… might have drawn her into the forest beside our school and she might have insulted the herd of Centaurs that live there….”

“You didn’t leave her, did you?” Reyna demanded wide-eyed

“Of Course, we did” Blaise and Neville stated disgusted “I wasn’t going to save that thing, she made a harpy look pleasant.”

“It was her own fault calling them filthy Half-breeds. I’m surprised they didn’t kill her actually.” Neville thought about it.

“Dumbledore interfered” Blaise sighed wistfully

Jason smiled shaking his head at them “Maybe I will accept the offer.” Thinking if only to keep these two from torturing their school…

Blaise sighed hands on his hips. “I’ll contact Hogwarts. Tell them we have an extra. This is going to be interesting.”

“Better you then me. I’m going to write to Hari again see if I get a response this time.” Neville wandered off, visibly bothered. Blaise took his spot in line for the training course thinking about the letter as they waited to go through the course.


	2. Chapter 2

Hari blinked at the chaos. There was Greek chaos then there was wizard chaos. Both scary in very different ways. They’d gotten a brief introduction to the chaos through the papers and stories, none of it was good. Remus and Sirius had some of it, but not as much as they could, they mentioned a group fighting against it but they seemed uncomfortable with it at the same time. Hari ignored it.

Hari was reading one paper and found out that the prophecy had been slipped in a partial form. Just the part where she was the only one that could defeat Voldemort, that was a target on the back of her head. She was going to strangle the person that leaked it when she found out. Hari was lining Hedwig’s roost and cage with this newspaper.

Nico was not comfortable with what was going on around him, he’d realized what it was fairly quickly. But he seemed to act as if he’d lived through something like this before. Hari remembered he’d been born in the years between the World Wars. He had lived through this before, even if the memories were foggy and not all there. Gloria was rubbing his cheek to give him comfort. They were actually very glad they’d left Hazel in the Underworld as she was getting caught up on the modern era, something not even Nico managed to escape from. He’d gotten a crash course while Hazel was getting a gentler approach.

Hari in order to learn more called forth ghosts willing to serve as eyes for her and Nico. Nico was better at controlling them, but Hari had an innate sense of which ones would serve best. Nico was also intrigued to learn this information, because he was going to protect his sister this time. They were content to share the load and the information with each other.

The household was in the garden eating dinner; they were eating in the garden a lot lately. Hedwig was swooping in and out as she hunted enjoying being able to land on the back of a chair to watch them eat, even stealing a few things before flying off. Fleur and Bill arrived, they had a standing invite to dinner and an open invitation to borrow a bedroom when they needed it. Grimmauld place was also much closer to their work. Fleur was apparently so tired she’d failed to contain her charm or had forgotten to turn it off.

Nico blinked at Fleur when she flicked her hair back to get it out of her soup. They had met before, but something had changed. In Nico or in Fleur, or Nico really had never seen Fleur with her charms turned on. “Empousa?”

Hari giggled “a quarter Veela.” Hari corrected. “She’s French, not a monster.” Nico looked at her with an eyebrow raised “Yes, I’m sure.” Hari stated “Fleur is not a daughter of Aphrodite either.”

Nico obviously didn’t believe her in the slightest, he was fully immune to Empousa due to the fact he was gay. Though now he was leaning towards Fleur being a demi-god or a descendent of a demi-god, because those had to happen right?

Hari laughed at the reactions Fleur got from the Weasleys about Fleur and Bill’s engagement. Hari thought it was all brilliant. Molly and Ginny thought it was a travesty. Fleur complained about it, mostly how even if she didn’t have her glamour or charm going, Ron still drooled over her. It wasn’t looking good as Fleur had spent three weeks there and hated it. Hermione had apparently been there as she’d made up with Ron when Hari had left school, she’d also griped about Fleur when she hadn’t been in the room.

Nico made an odd comment a little late on the topic of Engagements. “Greek engagements are weird. The one asking tosses an apple at their intended. If they catch the apple the marriage is accepted, but if they don’t, it means they aren’t interested in it.”

“Odd” Bill said amused as Nico had rather obviously gotten distracted and came back in on a random thought.

“That’s interesting” Hari muttered “No ring, no fancy party, just a piece of fruit… but that would make it more of a summer or fall thing though.”

“Time to plan the wedding and make family arrangements. Perfect because at that time dowries were paid mostly in livestock or crafted items” Sirius stated considering it.

“Actually, it was because weddings were held in winter.” Nico muttered thinking about why he knew that. “I think the Aphrodite girls were gushing about it.”

Hari poked him “You sure that isn’t dad’s fault marrying our step-mom during winter?”

“That was because there wasn’t a spring or summer at the time.” Nico stated then paused. He thought about it. “Probably. It was one of the more preferred myths on the marriage thing. Because the whole kidnapping thing was all a misunderstanding and mis-translation thing.”

“Also, out of context now” Hari stated grinning

Nico rolled his eyes “They’re so gross together”

“Are you talking about us?” Bill asked as He and Fleur had been flirting, but so had Remus and Sirius.

“No but it fits you too” 

The others didn’t even blink as they watched the others. The two couples were holding hands and being mushy. The siblings didn’t care. Nico felt a little more comfortable with himself as these people didn’t hide those facts.

Fleur looked at Hari, “You would not Believe ze idiocy at Gringotts. Ze Goblins ‘ave me charming ze people going into zer vaults, when zey question zem. Better answers I am being told.”

Bill chuckled “Yes, it’s taking about five hours for the public to get to their gold at the moment, the goblins have tightened security so much. Two days ago, Arkie Philpott had a Probity Probe stuck up his…Well, you know…” Bill explained 

Hari and Nico smiled though Fleur giggled a little stroking Bill’s nose.

Nico jokingly make gaging noises at them, making the table laugh. “Shush, you. You’ll be just as bad one day”

“Doubt it” Nico muttered 

The next day Hari was eating dinner/breakfast in an oversized sweater when McGonagall walked in and greeted her. Hari stood up to refill her cup. She’d just set it down bringing another cup for her head of house when McGonagall handed her a piece of paper and a badge. Hari blinked at both of them.

“You are being instated as Gryffindor’s Quidditch Captain and I have you’re book list for this year here.” McGonagall stated “Professor Firenze will not be teaching sixth year Divination so I assume you will wish to drop the class. I expect you to pick up the rune books even if you don’t join the class.”

“I didn’t take any of my O.W.L.s…” Hari said confused as Hedwig settled on her shoulder to preen.

“They weren’t necessary. As we all know Potions would have been the only one you didn’t pass with the acceptable mark. As for this year, your presence in potions was a prerequisite for Professor Slughorn’s return to teaching at Hogwarts. Professor Snape is now teaching Defense. I expect you to act appropriately.”

“Yes Professor” Hari slumped getting whacked with a wing for moving before Hedwig settled on the back of the chair beside her.

“Good. History is also there if you wish to continue the course. But you might not have the time to focus on it unless you wish to peruse something in that direction.”

“Professor… you sound like you expect me to finish my last two years…”

“I do Ms. Potter. Regardless of the chaos going on, I expect you to get an education. I assume your Guardian has been keeping them up. But you need a proper learning environment with more students. You are anti-social by nature Miss Potter. Find a few new friends. The Youngest Mr. Weasley is not appropriate, and I do believe you and Ms. Granger are still fighting.”

Hari blinked then smiled “Of Course, Professor.”

“Good. I will see you in class” McGonagall nodded to the two men in the room blushing and pulling their hands away from each other as she looked at them sternly “Show a good example you two. Stop being so embarrassed. I won the bet on you two being a couple. Filius swore up and down you’d end up with different girls… or In Sirius’s case a different boy.”

Nico walked in frowning at the last part. He was then handed a letter, “You’re booklist” she explained simply.

Nico was frowning as McGonagall let herself out… “She doesn’t care?”

Hari blinked “Not in the slightest”

“No, the teachers take bets on who will end up with who.” Remus stated “I never found that out until after I was teaching myself. Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout are the worlds worst for it.”

“I meant about two...”

Hari frowned then it clicked “Oh, No. That was never a thing in wizarding culture… also might be why we shifted and isolated at that time…”

Remus caught it. “Those laws were abolished in 1967. The muggles are still being stupid about it, but they are changing.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

Sirius sighed “Being homosexual is nothing new. It’s old. The sudden Homophobia is new – er. It’s just more society accepted in the last two hundred years or so.”

“Closer to four hundred”

“My point… how old is our history?” Sirius stated

Nico and Hari grinned ‘Greek Gods and Olympus old.’

“Why do Governments care anyway? It’s not like it effects them in any way if the farm boy is buggering the stable hand.” Sirius was ranting because he could.

Remus sighed as the others in the room chuckled. Remus leaned down to Nico “What he’s not saying is that Hari’s dad, James almost ended up with Sirius if he’d never figured it out with Lily. His parents were trying to pair them off so Sirius would be officially their son.” Remus’s expression fell and he leaned back in his chair.

Nico looked at him confused. Remus gave a sad smile. “I was just wondering if Lily and James hadn’t gotten together, would they have died?” Remus fiddled with his teacup. “It is a very bad line of thought to go down.”

Nico nodded understanding. Just like his thoughts with Bianca. They both looked at Hari who was grinning and poking fun at Sirius. How many of these thoughts did Hari have? Sirius had all of them after spending so long around Dementors. Remus had been fighting with Sirius’s trauma more then normal due to the Dementors breeding in the country. Having Hari here helped immensely in his mental health. 

Fleur walked in tired from work and was embarrassed she hadn’t been there to cook for everyone. Bill sighed and chuckled as he sat down with them serving up plates. “Love, don’t worry about it. I’m sure Hari and Nico only just woke up”

“I wasn’t sleeping” Nico pouted

“You were playing the DS weren’t you” Hari muttered

“I’ve almost beat it. This one gym took me nearly three months to figure out how to get in it.” Nico complained then grumbled about garbage cans and switches.

They didn’t understand but food was being eaten and the kitchen was lively. They had a normal conversation, with some updates on what was going on.

“Hari, if you need to go get your school supplies, make sure you’re armed and have a guard.” Remus stated “One of us will escort you.”

Nico blinked then giggled into his coffee cup mostly at Hari’s expression. Hari was looking at them confused and dumbfounded. She was honestly still so unused to adults caring.

“Make that both of us” Sirius stated seeing her expression. Bill snickered as Fleur looked confused. They were all distracted by Hedwig stealing something from the table and flying upstairs again. Dinner was finished with a lot of teasing all the way around, but plans for school and shopping were also mentioned.

It must have been the middle of the night that Nico came into Hari’s room. She looked up from her book to see that Nico had tried on his robes. She giggled. Nico’s robes were too short for him now. He’d grown nearly three inches since he’d gotten them.

Hari frowned and grabbed her robes. She was used to not needing new robes. It was Nico’s turn to laugh. Hers were also too short actually it was a little startling how short they were, they were also simply too small. “Damn” Hari muttered. They then both groaned as that meant robe shopping.

The next morning closer to noon actually, they slumped down to see Sirius and Remus.

“What’s with the long faces?” Sirius asked

“We need new robes” Hari and Nico both whined in unison.

Remus snorted his tea and coughed to clear what went up his nose before he was laughing with Sirius. The two siblings pouted.

“How short are the robes?”

They both blushed and looked uncomfortable “A few inches…” Nico managed to get out. He was alright with getting taller, it was the robes he was having the issue with. He hadn’t noticed growing in the Underworld all their clothing was the same, black on black on black. He hadn’t noticed the jeans or leathers getting swapped out. Hari looked just as clueless to this fact other then that she had been shredding her clothes during those months. But she hadn’t realized how much she’d grown over the last few months.

“Breakfast, then we’ll take you out.”

The doggy couple were amused at the dawdling.

“We can visit the twins’ shop if we have time.” Remus said calmly

Sirius snickered into his hands as the siblings were suddenly finished their breakfast and draining their second cup of coffee in record time. Remus broke down into snickers as Nico was up the stairs faster then Hari to get ready to go, not that Hari wasn’t right on his heels.

Remus and Sirius gathered their things chuckling to see the pair of demi-gods bouncing in place by the door waiting for the ‘adults’. Remus reached for the leash hanging by the door then stopped himself. “Oh, wait, I don’t need it today do I?” The siblings snickered as Sirius gave his boyfriend a deadpanned glare/ pout.

They all walked out of the house. Remus was the odd one out as the three raven-haired were all in head to toe black and leather jackets looking badass, and here he was in a tan sweater and faded blue jeans. Sirius looked like a punk dad with his two kids. Remus felt separate from it until Sirius grabbed his hand and tucked it into his jacket pocket with their fingers interlaced. His grin didn’t quite match the look, but he was still handsome.

“Hey, Sirius, is it alright for you to be walking around Muggle London?” Hari asked frowning a little late to bring that up.

“Yeah. The Muggle Government sent out a public notice apologizing and explaining I was framed due to spotty policework. No need to worry pup” Sirius ruffled her hair making her grumble as it ruined her sleek braid by making it all frizzy and pulling hairs out of the top of it.

Hari swiftly undid it as there was a hair pulling now that he’d messed it up. Nico smiled as Hari’s hair was left loose because she didn’t want to try and put it up while walking. They arrived at the Leaky. It was quiet, business was going poorly. Nico reached out for Hari; his hand was trembling as he took her hand. Hari gave it a reaffirming squeeze but didn’t let go as Nico walked just that little bit closer to her.

They entered the alley itself and it was vastly different. Nico frowned as he’d only seen the alley once before. Hari who was much more invested in this place frowned deeply. The window displays they’d loved to look at, the once bright and colourful displays were hidden by large Ministry posters. The posters ranged from enlarged protection and security pamphlets to Most Wanted Death Eaters with their moving pictures, mostly of the worst of the known ones.

The biggest change was actually the people. They were scurrying around, never alone and with their heads down as they were always looking around them. No one was actually walking the alley; they just went to get what they needed and were getting out. Hari spotted The Malfoy’s looking a little more leisurely then the others near the other end of the alley.

They looked at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor. The owner was limping as he was boarding up a few windows. “Are you alright?” Nico asked dragging Hari to go check on him, not that he needed too. They both liked the older man.

Mr. Fortescue smiled at them, he had a massive bruise on his face, but he wasn’t flinching seeing them. He even greeted Sirius and Remus calmly. “Had a bit of a run in with some bad people. I was rescued by a young man, neat trick with lightning and good with a blade. I don’t think he knew what was going on. He sounded American.” 

Nico and Hari gave each other an odd look. ‘Lighting, blade, American… Demi-god.’ 

“He didn’t know?” Remus asked surprised

Mr. Fortescue shook his head, “He had no idea there was even a war going on. Gave him some ice cream as a thank you. Been a while since someone enjoyed the brownie one so much.” 

“Are you going to stay open?” Sirius asked concerned Fortescue had been a constant since he was a boy.

“No. My daughter asked me if I’d help her with her son. They live in Italy. I think I might go learn how to make the frozen stuff over there.”

“Gelato… It’s different then Ice cream. I think I like it better, but I also like your ice cream” Nico was thinking out loud.

Mr. Fortescue chuckled. “I’ll definitely have to learn it now, maybe I can have you taste it to compare when I return?”

Nico smiled and nodded “Sure” 

The adults all couldn’t quite believe how cute Nico was being. Hari was giggling covering her mouth slightly with a hand. They all jumped as a flash caught their attention. Wands were pulled. They all turned to see a young man standing there with a camera looking a little sheepish, with a lopsided smile that told them he knew he’d screwed up. Not that he was actually all that fazed by the wands pointed at him.

Hari sighed. “Colin” she chuckled a little, shaking her head, her wand quickly tucked back into her jacket.

“I couldn’t resist” He said shrugging not even a little sorry.

Nico looked at him weirded out a little. Sirius looked at Hari not sure how to take this.

“Colin likes taking pictures of me. I stopped trying to stop it entirely after third year. It will never happen. He just… contains it to not in my face.” Hari explained with a resigned sigh.

“Or the locker rooms, or anywhere that is physically and mentally damaging of your reputation.” Colin stated “I got that lecture from my mom and a few of the others at school.” Dennis was looking at his brother disbelieving that he’d just admitted that out loud in public. 

Remus wasn’t even surprised as he’d also heard the lecture Minerva had given Colin due to some rather… revealing pictures that had been found in his collection of Hari. Remus had gotten a glace at them and nearly saw red due to a scar running up her back. “I hope you remember those lectures Mr. Creevey”

“Yes, Professor Lupin!” Colin jumped recognizing the werewolf then he grinned. “Almost wish you’d be teaching again this year. Your classes were the best so far.” Dennis looked confused. He’d come in the next year after Remus had taught.

“You mean he beat out our twitchy professor Moody?” Hari grinned “and his interesting punishments…”

Colin frowned debating that even if he was trying not to smile taking it all serious. “Professor Moody was good, but Professor Lupin’s lessons were more consistent… if you didn’t count the lessons Professor Snape subbed on.” 

“ _Professor_ Lupin here also wasn’t a former Auror.” Sirius said grinning as he teased his boyfriend.

“Careful, I might just suggest to Dumbledore that you apply for next year.” Remus’s voice sounded threatening, but his face seemed like it was sweet even with the extensive scarring.

They all watched Sirius drain of colour “You wouldn’t dare… He might actually agree to it.”

“I think that was the point” Nico muttered then turned to Hari, “What do they mean next year?” 

“The Defense Against the Dark Arts position is cursed” Hari and Colin both stated matter of fact.

“Haven’t had a Professor hold the position for more then a year in nearly thirty years” Hari stated “Something usually happens to them or like Remus and Mad-eye they resigned after the year.”

Colin chuckled “Lockhart”

Hari blushed “That wasn’t my fault” she pouted this time not looking at anyone.

Nico frowned “Who is Lockhart?”

“A narcissistic brat.” Sirius stated visibly annoyed just thinking about the blond twit “He was so annoying at school. Smart… but _Dumb_!”

“Yeah,” Colin and Hari both agreed with him.

“What happened to him?” Nico and Dennis were both curious.

“He might have hit himself with a memory wiping charm…using a broken wand” Hari trailed off not looking at anyone with a blush on her face.

Remus sighed “Which is the main reason not to use a broken wand. The spells like to go out the wrong end.” He sounded like he was teaching a class. Hari giggled almost hysterically. Meaning that’s exactly what happened.

“I’m sorry, I’m Mrs. Creevey. Are my boys bothering you?”

“No, not at all.” Sirius grinned

“Robes, or we’ll never see the twins’ shop.” Remus stated looking at his two pups.

Nico and Hari let out pitiful whining groans. The adults chuckled and the two Creevey brothers looked fascinated at finding something Hari Potter didn’t like. They were forced to go forward away from the Creeveys. Which made them pass the shabby and fraudulent stands selling charms that didn’t work.

One of them selling amulets tried to sell them by calling Hari pretty and using people’s fears. Both Hades siblings moved their jackets showing off their blades. The man fell backwards tripping on his stool. They kept walking. Remus rolled his eyes as he passed by and tapped one of them. “Nope, doesn’t work” he muttered making the three of them chuckle.

They walked into Madam Malkins to see Draco getting fitted. His parents were with him. Sirius and Narcissa smiled at each other but looked ready to commit Murder. “Cousin” Sirius greeted

“Lord Black, My dear Cousin. How do you fare?” She was asking to be polite, not because she cared.

“Well. Did that tea set ever repair properly?” Sirius grinned

Narcissa looked like she’d swallowed a live flubberworm. “No. I’m still missing a chip of one cup.” She complained “Thanks to _Someone_.”

“No… one of the cups was always missing a piece. That’s why it was never pulled out unless it was for under a full set.” Sirius stated

“Ow” Draco yelled “Watch where you’re sticking that pin, will you!”

Nico and Hari saw how much Madame Malkin was shaking. “This is going to suck” Hari muttered, and Nico agreed. They both tried to slip out.

Remus caught them by their jackets. “Oh no you don’t. Both of you need Robes.”

“But Uncle!” they both whined making Draco smirk as he was checking his reflection in the mirror. He was getting dress robes.

“Oh. School robes?” Madam Malkin asked

“Yes, full sets for both of them, and make his a little longer, he’s gone through a growth spurt this summer.” Remus smiled. Both of them groaned. “Hand them over.”

“But Remus!” Hari whined.

Remus gave them a flat look and the siblings shed their jackets and unhappily took off their weapons belts. Sirius smirked seeing the Malfoy’s eyes go wide at the blades that absorbed the light in the shop.

Draco was halfway through his fitting while Malkin’s even twitchier assistant fitted Hari and Nico into their robes. Once Draco was done, with a few waspish words between the adults they left, Malkin finished off their robes. Nico and Hari both noted the very determined ghost following the Malfoys.

Once that was done and the robes were quickly finished. The Siblings looked like they’d been stabbed, poked, and prodded with a cow prod the way there were acting as they gathered their jackets and weapons from Remus.

They walked past Ollivanders to find it closed down and empty. “That’s recent. You can still feel the lingering magic of the place” Sirius muttered

They managed to buy their books. There was only one person actually perusing the store. Many were just getting what they needed, looking at everyone always ready to be attacked. Seeing their group as the calmest in the store was pretty depressing. Thought Hari and Nico had just finished fighting against the Titan of Time… a bunch of dumb wizards weren’t even close to a threat to them.

Walking out with their purchases they then went to refill their potions stocks. Hari needing a more advanced set then Nico. Hari made sure to stop at Eeylops to pick up more owl treats. Hedwig would be quite annoyed with her otherwise.

They finally went to the twins’ shop. “Wicked!” Nico was grinning at the pure chaos of the shop. Hari was laughing in delight as she agreed with him. No one could miss the place. That was revealed by the rubbernecking witches and wizards, if they didn’t just stop and stare like they’d been hit with a stunner.

“It’s bloody Brilliant.” Hari stared awed.

“Then let’s go in. You two enjoy.” They two walked forward grinning.

The place was a demi-god’s greatest dream and biggest nightmare. Everything was revolving, popping, flashing, bouncing, and shrieking. There was so much colour and things to see. It both was completely distracting and utterly fixating. They took everything in.

They saw everything in a way only a demi-god could, all in a matter of seconds. They both caught the fact that the skiving snack boxes were on a shelf even tracking their popularity by how many were on the shelf and their condition, to seeing a reusable hangman toy, that was different then using paper Hari remembered seeing used in classes. They could see trick wands that did an assortment of things depending on the enchantment, the more expensive the better the trick. Quills with enchantments that Hari had no doubt would wear off all too soon if they even did what they said and if that was the joke. There were even muggle tricks for people like Arthur Weasley.

Nico blushed a little seeing the ‘Patented Daydream Charms…’. Nico was actually staring at the highly colored picture of a handsome youth holding a swooning girl who were standing on the deck of a pirate ship. Hari picked it up as they read the back. ‘One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens.’

“You think it would always be a girl?” Nico asked

Hari thought about it. “I think that’s a Fred and George question. But I doubt it. It’s probably your fantasy by you’re point of view. Meaning you might get that handsome fellow on the box.”

“I’m not sixteen” Nico blushed at her hinting “and it was the ship I was interested in not the boy.”

Hari giggled “Right, you like pirates. I almost forgot with how dorky you get about home.”

Nico stuck his tongue out at her. Hari didn’t put the box in her hand down. She wanted to test it out. It was a fascinating application of magic.

“Hey you two. Been too long. You have no idea how many people were bugging us about you” Fred stood there grinning wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair.

“Sorry about that, but by Hades… I love the robes” Hari was grinning looking at them. Nico was looking equally stunned and impressed.

“I see you found the daydream charms. We gave one to Hermione for free. She said ‘that really is extraordinary magic!’ she did!” George came up behind them mocking Hermione’s voice in a high-pitched falsetto with just enough distain to make it believable.

“Come on, we’ll give you guys the tour. This is just the front. Come through the back. That’s where we’re making the real money.” Fred stated making a small show of leading the way. George wrapped his arms around both Hari and Nico, they didn’t pull away.

That’s when they saw the defense items that had started as prank items until someone realized their best application for the situation going on. In a few years they might actually be used for the intended purpose.

Nico blinked as he was handed a few Decoy Detonators as the twins explained that they hide somewhere and made loud noises. It was perfect for sneaking away from bigger things then wizards.

Hari blinked as an employee from the matching magenta robes stuck her head needing the twins calling them Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. Hari couldn’t help the giggle that escaped thinking of Fred and George as Mr and Mr Weasley. Nico seemed to be having a similar issue as a giggle escaped him too.

The twins grinned “Nico, Hari, you help yourself to anything you want, all right? No charge.” George stated

“I can’t do that!” said Hari stated ready to argue that. They worked hard for this.

“You don’t pay here,” said Fred firmly, waving away their gold.

“But…” Nico was along the same idea as her.

“You gave us our start-up loan, we haven’t forgotten, you two are also half the reason we have so many products.” said George sternly “Take whatever you like, and just remember to tell people where you got it, if they ask.”

George swept off through the curtain to help with the customers, while Fred led Hari and Nico still a little concerned back into the main part of the shop. “Have you found our special WonderWitch products yet?” asked Fred. “Follow me.”

Hari and Nico both twitched seeing the array of violently pink products near the window behind the U-no-poo sign, with a cluster of excited girls around it all giggling.

“There you go,” said Fred proudly. “Best range of love potions you’ll find anywhere.”

“I hope those are like the Daydream charms” Hari muttered

“Almost, fifteen and up. They only work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question…”

“…and the attractiveness of the girl,” said George, reappearing suddenly at their side. “They do have a diminishing effect the longer they’re used too. You build up a resistance to them.”

“I’m sorry, I live in a girls’ dorm and this product actually scares me.” Hari admitted

The twins shared a look. But understood. “How about we track everyone that buys it and if they buy more then a safe amount, we tell their parent or head of house?”

“I think the prefects and head girl might be smarter.”

The twins nodded. “We’ll need to implement that. We won’t be trying to fix the resist issue either.” George vanished to talk to their employees at the desk.

“Are they all like that?” Nico asked

“No, not at all. Some of it’s make-up or other things.” Fred picked up a small pink pot off the shelf. “This is a Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher. Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don’t change the subject.”

Hari looked at him “Fever Fudge?”

“Yeah” Fred chuckled “We use it for different side effects. We had to find a decent bruise remover too. We’re testing most of our products on ourselves.”

“Well it makes getting an honest answer easier.” Nico stated

The twins agreed as George was back. Nico was then distracted by round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks. A girl stuck her finger in the cage and they all crowded around it making her giggle.

“Pygmy Puffs,” said George. “Miniature puffskeins, They’re fairly cuddly along with cute.”

Nico looked at them from a distance. Animals outside of the Underworld and Hedwig didn’t like him because of his nature as a death child. “Mum bought one for Ginny. I think she’s taking it to school this year as her pet.”

“Oh? That means I get to torment it.” Hari stated with a shrug. “We should let you guys get to work”

The twins grinned “It’s not work, it’s great fun.”

Hari waited until they were distracted, using reading the labels on the pink things as an excuse. Some of it was actually very interesting. Though the Hairbrush she found that was supposed to fix frizzy hair and change hairstyles was a little unnerving. Nico blushed a little as he grabbed one of the pink products. It was a soap that smelled like pomegranates. It disguised any smell. Hari actually thought that was a good idea.

“Maybe animals might not freak out so badly” Nico muttered fidgeting.

“I was thinking monsters. Your answer is better.” Hari muttered.

They grabbed a few odd things mostly contained weather because that was not something they could manage. They headed to the counter to pay. They were almost there when Fred and George found them. “We’ll get you a bag each so you can carry it around easier.” Fred stated

Hari and Nico pouted a little as they were handed off to their adults by the twins. “Owl us if you want refills of anything. We’ll send it to you wherever you are.”

“Did you have fun?” Sirius asked

“Yes, but they wouldn’t let us pay” Hari whined a little.

“Don’t worry, Sirius isn’t allowed to either so he compensates for it by helping them in the lab.”

They giggled as they left. There was only a week left of summer break. They planned to make the most of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hari and Nico completely and utterly refused to got to King’s cross anyway but by shadow travel. Nico insisted on being the one to do it to test how much stronger he’d become. They landed against the wall startling a few cats and an owl. They fully bypassed all the security issues and checks. Hedwig ruffled up unhappy to be trapped in her cage while Gloria got to ride on Nico’s shoulders.

“Well that was interesting” Sirius stated looking at the wall behind them. “That’s something… your Father taught you?” Sirius was slowly coming to terms that Hari wasn’t just James and Lily’s daughter.

“Yes, it’s an innate skill” Nico answered then yawned “But tiring.”

They got Hari and Nico on the train. Neville would find them when he arrived, he usually did. They found a compartment to store their stuff near a door to make escape easier when they got to school. Hedwig settled down and went to sleep in the compartment rack where her cage was placed. The siblings did however get off the train to hug the two men because they were there and their adults at the moment. They were both a little stressed out.

“Nico” a girl came running with her trunk. It was Meg. “I didn’t think you’d be back. I’m glad though”

Nico blushed a little rubbing his wrist nervous “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Have you found a Compartment? I want to hear everything!” she was smiling easily able to forgive him.

Nico unlatched from their dog fathers to show Meg the compartment. Meg’s father still looked a little over his head with it all. “What do you do for work?” Remus asked to settle the man a little as Sirius was reluctantly letting Hari untangle herself from the hug to follow the two second years.

“I’m a doctor.”

Remus’s hand flashed over Sirius’s mouth before his pureblood mother that escaped on very, very rare occasions came out of his mouth. That one word guaranteed it. “That’s impressive. I’m aware that takes a lot of education.”

“Yes, my… Partner and I met in school.” He was looking at them confused and embarrassed.

Sirius moved the hand off his mouth “Partner? As in work colleague?”

The man blushed “Dad! It’s fine” Meg yelled out the window “They don’t care here”

The man looked started “You don’t?”

“I have no idea what the issue is but this is My boyfriend. We went to Hogwarts together ourselves. Hari’s our Goddaughter and Nico got absorbed into the family when he followed her home one day. There is no escape” Sirius was grinning manically.

“Sirius stop being a drama queen” Remus chided. “You’re scaring the man.”

The stunned look faded as Meg’s father chuckled shaking his head. “Yes well. My husband should have been dropping Meg off, but something happened at the lab forcing him to go in, he’s a scientist.”

“Oh” Sirius finally got it. “Is that what the issue was? Meh”

Remus shook his head “Sorry, he’s cute but not so quick on the uptake some days.”

The three kids in the compartment burst into giggles. “My second dad is like that. but worse” Meg admitted to the other two.

Meg and the two siblings went for one more hug before they piled back on the train. They were looking at the time and it was getting to about that time. The train was finally off with them waving at their adults out the window. They were no where near the most excitable hanging out the windows. Once they couldn’t see the station anymore then settled down onto the benches.

“I’m a little surprised you came back this year” Nico stated

“I know. I’m not allowed to leave the country. There’re some issues with my mum. My dads would have insisted on seeing the school the first time which meant flying and that requires a passport. So, I wasn’t allowed.”

The Hades siblings shared a look. “Right, normal people need those.”

“I had one…” Nico stated “Got it when I was six. Mamma had us get them. I don’t know where they went.”

“I think it’s a little out of date” Hari whispered.

Nico giggled a little. He’d started to come to terms with what had happened. Hari being there had been the biggest help, but also the Hufflepuffs once they’d figured out how he functioned. It had been a lot of piled on blankets but no actual touch. It wasn’t uncommon for five or six of them of varying ages to be arranged in blanket cocoons in the common room on any given day. Or for some reason one of the weirder ones called her buddy a purrito when he rolled himself up in the blankets. 

That’s when the door opened. “Neville?” Hari was stunned, Neville had been decently shorter and much softer when she last saw him. He was now taller and muscled. There was even a little scar on his chin.

“I grew. I scared my grandmother when she saw me too.”

Nico chuckled as Hari was just excited. He put his trunk in the overhead without magic not even looking strained at the effort. “What were you doing this summer?” Hari asked stunned 

“Training. It was an army. I’ve never felt like that before. It was comfortable, but I wanted to be here too.”

Nico grinned at him “We got to see pieces of what you did last year near the end of School. It was epic.”

Neville smirked “Yeah it was. By the way did you hear they were implementing more safety measures this year?”

“My dads only let me come back because of the extra security measures. They still want me to get an education. Are the Aurors really that good?”

“Yes, they’re good” Neville said smiling “Hogwarts is safe, but with the new measures it will be even safer.”

“So long as it isn’t like third year I don’t exactly care.” Hari stated with a sigh.

“Yeah that was terrifying.” Neville stated “Even worse when I woke up to Ron screaming bloody murder because of you’re godfather.”

“Dog father” Nico giggled. Hari couldn’t exactly keep a straight face. Neville fought harder before he too chuckled with a grin on his face. He’d known the entire time, but had always been forced to act like he didn’t… this year that was going to end.

“What was you’re third year like?” Meg asked

“Horrible. It was during the man hunt of Sirius Black before he was cleared.” Neville explained

“The minister at the time was useless and overreactive.” Hari muttered darkly “Had to be seen doing something, even if that something was completely wrong.”

Neville made a disgusted expression. “I was so glad when he finally got canned. Seems Scrimgeour is at least smarter. Putting people on alert about this with methods to protect themselves.”

They talked about nothing for a while. Meg was excited to tell Nico of the details he’d missed and about her summer trip to a farm. There were people passing their compartment looking inside startled. Hari was back. They could also see she was wearing her Captain’s badge. It was mostly so she didn’t forget to put it on when she got into her robes. No doubt the rumors were already flying down the train.

Everyone was frowning as the Lunch trolly was rather late. Hari went digging in her bag. Nico giggled as he was passed the container of pomegranate seeds not long after getting back from a wander. He popped a few in his mouth before handing it back. Hari took a few herself and tucked it away again. She handed out food that she knew everyone could eat when a third-year girl arrived out of breath holding out invitations for her and Neville.

“Are you going to be alright on your own?” Hari asked Nico after reading the invitation

“We’ve got Gloria.” Nico stated smiling. He was content to let Hari leave as she wasn’t going anywhere really. They’d raid the trolley when it came.

Hari and Neville made their way down the train. The whispers and staring only getting stronger. They finally reached Compartment C. Hari absently fiddled with the necklace from camp. She and Nico had both gotten them. Both held in honour for them by Chiron. They both had two beads on them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaise was sitting there staring out the window resting his cheek on his fist. He was hating it. Jason was fidgeting beside him. Neville had wandered off to go find one of his other friends leaving them there shortly after the train got moving. Soon as they had gotten started there were whispers going around.

“Potter, on the train?”

“The one in the Prophecy? That Potter?”

“Yeah”

“Quidditch Captain? No way. She was banned, wasn’t she?”

“Saw it pinned on her shirt.”

“Think she might go Professional?”

“Who wouldn’t take her. She’d have her pick of teams”

Blaise growled. It was all rumors. Baseless and Hari had never once answered his letters.

“I’m going to take a walk around. I’m not used to this” Jason stood up stretching a little before walking out. He needed to move.

Jason managed to get turned around much to his embarrassment and found two different toilets, but not their compartment. Jason watched the students walking around him. Many of the younger ones already excited to wear their robes. There were also a bunch of people still wearing jeans and jackets, most of them older. Jason could spot the ‘pure-bloods’ rather easily because the clothes they wore were actually out of date and style.

Jason saw the demi-god kid. Those black eyes and black hair that was pulled back into a half-pony, the black trench coat just completed the image with the skull tee. Jason was struck by how striking the kid looked. He had to be a son of Pluto or maybe another of the darker gods or goddesses just from the aura around him. Then there was the cat around his neck that Jason hadn’t noticed until after it moved, he’d thought it was part of the jacket.

“Damn it, not you too. I thought Hari had lost weight, not that it’s abnormal, but you’re just as bad.” Neville could be heard in the compartment the kid opened. The kid gave Jason a dark look before closing the compartment door.

Jason found his compartment again. Blaise hadn’t moved, there was now a girl talking his ear off.

“Daphne Greengrass.” She introduced herself offering her hand to Jason.

“Jason Grace.” He nodded sitting down after a quick handshake.

“Blaise told me a little about you. See anything interesting on the train?”

“A boy, about twelve, I think. He was…” Jason trailed off

“What did he look like?”

“Pale, Black hair, black eyes. Goth… also like he needed a nap”

Blaise and Daphne traded looks “No… those rumors can’t be true.”

“You know them?”

“Nico di Angelo. But he wouldn’t be here without Hari.” Daphne stated

“I heard Neville in the compartment he walked into complaining about someone named Harry losing weight like it was normal but not a good thing.” Jason blinked as Blaise reached for the door before anyone could stop him, only for a third-year boy to be standing there looking startled “Blaise Zabini? I have an invitation for you.”

Blaise opened the invitation and swore. He’d been warned about this guy by his mother. He wanted to know if Hari was on the train, but now he had to go play nice with the Slug. He sighed

“You go, I’ll babysit” Daphne said smiling. Blaise left the compartment with an annoyed sigh. As he could hear Daphne explain the situation. “Hari left school without a word last year. She never came back after Easter holidays. She missed all her exams but if that badge is an indicator, they’re letting her off on the exams.”

Blaise walked into the compartment to find two older boys and the female Weasley. He sat down after being greeted. He was just going to watch and wait. Or so he thought until he started getting asked questions he really didn’t want to answer. This man was figuring out Death Eater children and sympathisers in order to avoid them. From the disappointment on Slughorn’s face he’d wanted to collect a few of them.

That went on until the door opened again. Hari was hidden behind Neville’s bulk. But she was unmistakeable when she was revealed. Hari glanced at Slughorn, as if assessing his wealth and deciding she didn’t care as she was greeted. She ended up beside Slughorn to give the guys he was squishing some extra room, or so they thought, it was more so Hari wasn’t touching anyone.

Blaise wanted to say something but Slughorn was a collector of contacts and his mannerisms seemed to show that in an instant, fully on display for Hari now, that all those invited were in the compartment. A cold Lunch was served, better then what came off the trolley. But worse company outside of two people.

Belby, didn’t understand the game that was being played, poor work on the Ravenclaw’s part. McLaggen did, instantly. McLaggen played up his contacts seeing the opportunity to use this contact as much as he would be used, a Gryffindor with the basics down at least.

Blaise wanted to murder the bastard slug as he brought up his mother’s seven husbands, and their unfortunate passing. The two seventh years smirked thinking about the rumours about him not knowing who his father was. He knew, his mother had amassed a fortune because she was smart, that she’d taken out more then one very rich murderer who kept getting off, was none of their business. She wasn’t just marrying and killing them for nothing.

Neville twitched as Slughorn mentioned his parents, in rather vivid detail. This hadn’t been brought up before. Hari did something with her hand and Neville smiled at Slughorn. Taking the rest of the interview/ interrogation calmly. Even if Slughorn seemed to be holding off judgement on Neville.

Then Slughorn turned on Hari who smiled with just a hint of madness in her eyes. Something had happened over summer that had changed her. She laughed at the right places and smiled with a dark edge as Slughorn lamented over her misery and lack of family.

“And I hear you are living with Sirius Black?”

“Yes”

“Brilliant student of mine. Sad about that whole misunderstanding with the Ministry.”

Hari’s smile turned tight. Neville actually reached out and caught her hand. “No” Neville was perfectly calm, his very presence seemed to fill the air. Then he let her go and it was like it never happened. It was noted but Slughorn and the others.

Slughorn went on three different long-winded reminiscence tirades. Neville caught Hari’s hand twice more before Hari swiftly stood up “Please excuse me, I have a younger brother on the train and I don’t want to leave him alone for the entire train to school. You must understand.” Hari walked out regardless of the response. Neville was right on her heels before Slughorn had even managed a response.

Blaise didn’t hesitate to follow. “Where are you going?” The female Weasley demanded 

“To see my Girlfriend” Blaise snapped. He’d seen her and they hadn’t even managed to exchange any words. Slughorn gave a smile realizing they might come as a pair, and that there was another one to possibly collect.

Blaise ignored that Hari walked past his compartment as Jason stuck his head out of. Blaise caught Hari lightly around the wrist. “are you…?”

“I’m annoyed and tired.” Hari answered looking just that “It’s exhausting dealing with people like that. I know you want to talk but I have to check on Nico.” She pulled away, but it was gentle. Neville practically a guard for her, but from the shadows drifting off her, it wasn’t needed.

“That’s her?” Jason asked sticking his head back out of the compartment, now wearing his robes. “I felt her presence come up the train.”

Blaise slumped and was in an even more foul mood now then when he’d left. But it was easing as he realized one thing. Hari was back at Hogwarts. They had time to catch up.

“You are such a love sick idiot” Daphne stated sounding bored but also mildly amused.

“I am not” Blaise stated even if he had a smile on his face.

Jason and Daphne shared an amused look. Daphne eventually returned to her Compartment, she had friends in other houses to torment.

They all climbed out of the train when they finally arrived at the station. It led to the chaos of separating first years and getting everyone else to the carriages.

Hari was standing beside the thestrals. Nico beside her as the creatures didn’t flee but butted up against him.

“What are they touching?” Meg asked

“Thestrals. Can you see them?”

She shook her head. Neville ruffled her hair “That’s a good thing. They are only seen by those that had witnessed death and understood what it is. Those two are just giving them some attention. They’ll be done shortly.” Neville got Meg into the carriage and hung out the door “You two coming?” He called. Just as Blaise and Jason arrived. 

They climbed in. They all blinked as there was an extra, they didn’t know. “He’s good” Neville stated “spent the summer with him. He’s only here for the year.” That seemed to be enough for the siblings and Meg.

The carriage ride was mostly quiet. Their arrival was a little different. McGonagall was standing there. “Mr. Zabini, Mr. Grace. please follow me”

“Jason’s got to be sorted, I’ll head up with them, you join the others.” Neville told Hari who didn’t argue guiding the two second year Hufflepuffs into the Great Hall.

Blaise tried to argue with McGonagall but that did nothing. They walked up to the secondary room. Jason went in alone while Blaise waited outside, pacing in the corridor. Blaise looked at Jason when he walked out, his robes now had the Gryffindor crest instead of the school crest. He wasn’t even surprised.

Neville, who was waiting for them just outside the Great Hall. grinned “Called it”

Blaise sighed shaking his head “I’m leaving him to you.” Blaise walked past them both into the Great Hall.

“Come on, Houses are pretty simple. I think you might be in the room below mine…” Neville didn’t actually know. “Anyway, Houses mark main classes, dining table, and dorms. On that note, there is a curfew here that is enforced, so most evenings are spend in the common rooms of the dormitories. You get to know your housemates pretty quick. I’ll introduce you to my friends here.” 

Jason nodded feeling very awkward as he was surrounded by people that didn’t care who he was or what he was, not that he outwardly showed it. Neville sat beside the girl who looked tired and wide awake at the same time. She was without a doubt a demi-god. He’d noticed in the carriage but compared to before he could feel her energy. She actually made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He glanced over at the sibling. He was smiling and talking with his hands to the others all marked with yellow on their robes. He was grinning for all he actually scared Jason a little making him twitchy for the coin in his pocket. He felt like he needed a weapon in his hand against these two.

“Whose the new teacher?” the black kid across the table asked “think he’s the new Defense teacher?”

“He’s the new potions master” the girl stated looking at them “Snape finally got the Defence position.”

“Maybe we’ll get a dueling club again. See one of them blasted across the room” an Irish kid said grinning

“I doubt it. Slughorn’s fat” The girl sounded disappointed “I did enjoy the spell Snape taught us that day though” That caused a few snickers.

“We’ve never gotten a new student this late before” a girl with bushy brown curls and a bossy attitude said looking at him like he didn’t belong. Jason felt like it too but bristled at her tone, something about her just irritated him. She reminded him of Octavian for some reason.

“Ease off Hermione.” Neville stated “He’s fifth year, trained in the States.”

“Oh, never mind then” she went back to talking to the grumpy Ginger guy beside her.

“Ignore Hermione. She’s a prefect but she’s also the rule book queen, until she breaks them herself.” The girl with green eyes stated. He could see why Blaise got that smile on his face when he thought of her, she was pretty. But Jason felt like she’d cause the most trouble for some reason.

They were startled when a boy with blond curls came over “Jason? Professor McGonagall just told me You’ll be in my dorm. We can walk up together if you want. Hi Hari!” he grinned then got pushed along by this Irish boy.

“Our Condolences” the Black kid told Jason grimacing

“Colin’s not that bad… bit of a nutter”

More then one person looked at the girl beside him. She wasn’t saying anything as the food appeared. Jason was looking for the aurae.

“There are house elves in the kitchens below us” Neville explained “I’ll give you the proper rundown later.”

Jason was a little stunned by everything. Introductions happened followed swiftly by question period that Neville saved him from at times when he couldn’t answer or honestly didn’t know how to answer before Hari put an end to it by saying something and the conversation took on a different life all its own.

After the feast wasn’t training but bed. Jason wasn’t about to argue as he was tired. He followed Neville up and could remember the path down. He was shown to his room. He only knew his bed because the trunk he was borrowing from Blaise was at the end of it. There was so basic conversation while they got ready for bed but Jason didn’t hear most of it as he crash-landed into his pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was chaos for everyone as first day of classes always was. Hari was actually impressed with Snape as a Defense teacher. He was better then as the potions master. Hari was a little mad at herself for admitting that to herself. Even more when Neville laughed when she admitted it to him, she was never going to admit it to Snape’s face, even under torture. 

Though Snape now wanted to murder her. They were learning silent casting. Harder then it sounded, a lot harder then it sounded. Neville was her partner for this. He was biting his lip to keep from speaking.

“Pathetic, Longbottom,” said Snape, having watched them for a time. “Here — let me show you —” Snape sent the jinx so fast that Hari reacted instinctively.

Hari yelled her spell as the shadows came up around her “Protego!” Her Shield Charm was strong enough that Snape was knocked off-balance and hit a desk.

The noise caught the attention of the whole class as they looked around for what caused it. They spotted Snape righting himself, scowling. “Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?”

“Yes, Sorry Dad” Hari snarked, Snape was resembling Hades in one of his fouler moods.

Snape twitched, and his face kept twitching. “Dad? Not this again.”

The class was trying not to snicker, their methods of trying to cast silently worked better to keep them from getting detention due to laughing. Blaise was smirking across the room as he’d been practicing with Daphne who was giggling into the back of her hand.

Snape stumbled to his desk “Who told you to stop!”

They all jumped back to the lesson. Neville and Hari shared a look, Hari had honestly forgotten about that joke. Neville smiled at her. it made focusing harder but it made the lesson pass quicker.

Potions was interesting as the classroom was drastically different. There was actual light in the room and no creepy things on the shelves… “Are we in the wrong classroom?” Neville asked frowning

“No” Blaise stated already having picked out a seat away from the other Slytherins. Daphne waved at them from her spot at the end of the table. Hari lead the way sitting beside Blaise, Neville beside her. 

“Since when does the potions lab smell good?” Hari muttered settling herself at the table.

Blaise smiled “What do you smell?”

“Roses, pomegranates, and warm leather.” She giggled admitting the last one.

Neville blinked “Okay I don’t feel so bad smelling blade oil with my flowers and dirt.”

“It smells different to you?”

“It’s Amortentia, a class of love potion.” Daphne explained looking at Blaise with a ‘get on with it’ look. Blaise blushed a little. “It’s part of the reason he sat here. He’s been missing his Girlfriend” Daphne continued to tease him. Blaise blushed even more, actually visible on his skin now.

Hari giggled tracing the back of his hand with her finger. They were interrupted by Professor Slughorn calling for their attention. Hermione showed off answering questions, getting Slughorn’s full attention.

“Bet she’s going to be collected” Daphne muttered annoyed.

“Did we expect anything less?” Hari asked confused

“No” Came multiple replied though they all smiled a little at the disgusted look on Malfoy’s face.

They got their assignment for their prize. Liquid luck. Neville knew he wasn’t getting it but there was a full competition among most of the class. Blaise and Neville both looked at Hari strangely as she wasn’t reading her book at all and was listening to someone dictate instructions to her. Very different directions at that if Blaise’s actions said anything. Neville was looking at her so confused. They all jumped, Hari actually let out a small scream when Slughorn told them all to stop she’d been concentrating so hard to finish. Slughorn got all excited about her potion when he was inspecting them. Hari won the small bottle of liquid luck.

“How?” Neville muttered as they walked ahead of the others.

“A ghost… apparently he memorized Snape’s methods. The ones he taught us… not the book version. That’s why we never pulled out our books for brewing but assignments only.”

“So, he really is a potions Master?” Neville was frowning

“Yeah, he’s a potion master just not a master professor.” Hari muttered making Neville snigger.

Neville saw that Blaise seriously needed to talk to Hari so he went to go find Jason see how he was making out. Daphne waving at them as she passed them.

Hari and Blaise had a rather awkward conversation as Hari fidgeted in the window alcove, they stopped to sit in. “I’m sorry.” Hari admitted cringing “I just got so… overwhelmed, then with Luna leaving, everyone acting as they were. Hermione and Ron… Then Umbridge on top of that.”

Blaise nodded “I know. It was just I wanted more then a letter saying good-bye when I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again.”

Hari hung her head “I’m sorry. It took me almost four days to write them. I didn’t even get out of bed for three days prior to that.”

Blaise instantly realized just how depressed Hari had been at that moment. She almost always dragged herself out of bed, but without classes she’d allowed herself to wallow.

“You’re not flinching as I touch you” He observed and she normally wouldn’t let him touch her this long.

“I can’t really feel it. Not like I could before. I went through something at my Father’s that changed my endurance and make-up. It helped me survive and I don’t regret it.”

“Is it permanent?”

“Not exactly, but I think once I’ve killed Voldemort, I’m going to wash it off. There won’t be a use for it anymore. Dad’s also anxious about the side effects of it.”

“Side effect?” Blaise tenses

Hari giggled “It makes me stronger but also drains me faster.”

“Now I understand his anxiety.” Blaise muttered

Hari frowned and whacked him in the arm. Blaise laughed as they were good. They were _Good_. Hari still wanted to date him, even if she still didn’t seem to understand what it meant. Just that it made her happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason’s morning had started off strange. Most of the guys were personalizing their spaces. Mostly it was sports posters, family pictures, normal things… then there was Colin’s bed.

Jason looked at the images getting plastered on the walls, there was even some that Colin had spread on his bed trying to decide on where they were going. The girl in them was really pretty, some of the pictures were a little stalkerish, but Jason was fascinated by the smiling kid that looked like he just rolled out of bed.

“Colin is a little obsessive. He utterly Hero worships Potter” one of the other boys stated Jason was sure his name had been Lucas.

“the Boy?” Jason couldn’t help but ask. He couldn’t remember actually being introduced.

“Nico? Her little brother, he’s a second year Hufflepuff. You get two types Normal and scary, Nico’s a scary one. Still sweet under that edge, if you can get close to him.”

“You can actually tell they’re pretty people in the pictures. Most times you don’t realize it looking at them as they just scare me.”

Jason clued in then how he knew the faces. These were those siblings that made him itch for his blade. They were the Children of the Underworld. “I think my friend is dating her.”

“Zabini, yeah, they’ve sort of been a thing since two years ago? Colin… it is two years now, right?”

“A year and a half. Hari asked him to be her Dance partner during the Yule ball. They sort of attempted dating that year… only because Hari, for her beauty deservers better then Krum… But it wasn’t until last year they figured out what dating was… I’m not sure Hari quite has it figured out though.” Colin was saying as he was still putting up pictures. Grinning as he pinned up a picture, he was very proud off.

“Ignore Colin and don’t follow his example when it comes to Potter. He’s gotten more then one lecture abut being a stalker.” One of the other boys whispered as he was getting dressed for Breakfast. Jason got ready and followed two of the others down.

That’s when he got his schedule. Jason was taking remedial courses with a witch that understood his lack of knowledge in the mornings till lunch then he was handed off to another professor in the afternoons. Today he was being trained by a Centaur of all things. The Palomino Centaur was completely relaxed even if Jason wasn’t in his forest of a classroom.

“Relax, Son of Jupiter. I am Firenze, grandson of Chiron.”

Jason looked at the centaur startled. “You’re that legendary trainer’s grandson?”

Firenze nodded “I also guard the school, though the King of the Underworld has more eyes here then I do.”

“That is dangerous” Jason stated thinking about his Father and his Uncle clashing over the castle.

Firenze chuckled “No, he’s keeping an eye on his children, you’ve met them both. I can smell it on you. They both have a distinct smell. As does the legacy of Ceres.”

“and the Son of Mars” Jason stated

“Yes, him as well.”

“Is there any place to actually train here?” Jason asked, already like all demi-gods, itching to move and use the energy building up inside.

Firenze chuckled at him “That you will have to ask the other demi-gods. I believe the princess knows the best places.”

Jason went through the lesson, it was more on how to do different things with his abilities not so much magic, though learning how to separate between them was a new skill he was fighting with for the hour. But Jason had to leave as Firenze had a class of third years coming in for Divination.

Jason headed into the Entrance hall, where he was waiting for Blaise and Neville to finish classes. He was lost in his thoughts about how different this all was compared to camp leaning on the wall near Firenze’s classroom.

“Jason” Blaise called out. Jason looked at him to see he was fighting the salute that wanted to come out. It would do nothing good to his reputation if he saluted a younger student here where their ranks in the legion meant nothing. Neville didn’t have that tick; he hadn’t been in the legion long enough compared to Blaise.

Jason blushed a little seeing Hari again. Mostly because of the surprise he’d woken up to that morning in his dorm. They all frowned at him, He realized he’d trailed off into thought and hadn’t answered. “Training… is there a place to train here?” Jason asked

Jason was saved by Nico when he crashed into Hari’s back and started blabbering in Italian wrapped around Hari. In comparison to Hari he fitted closer to her shoulder then under her arm. Jason couldn’t call them tiny, just short. The kid looked at Jason and He blushed fully. He was… Cute. This was that Really cute boy in the recent Photos. Now he understood as this boy made the hairs on his arm stand up and make him slightly nervous even smiling as he was.

“Huh? New Demi-god? I didn’t notice last night.” Nico asked frowning at him. Jason swallowed. He wasn’t sure if this Kid was stronger then him or not.

“You want to go train or not.” Hari asked amused

“Yes!” Nico was wired “I had Herbology and killed my plant. Professor Sprout was not impressed.”

Hari snorted then giggled. “Shove off.” Nico pouted. As they were heading upstairs Nico spoke up again. “Sis, what did you do to Professor Snape? When I walked in after lunch for class, he was glaring at me and twitching. Then told me if I addressed him as anything other then Professor, I was getting detention.”

Neville was shaking until the laugh escaped him. It echoed through the stairs. Blaise wasn’t much better as Hari was grinning also chuckling. They actually had to stop and Neville was wheezing and holding onto the banister he was laughing so hard.

“Umm? Sis?”

“I called Snape Dad by accident.” Hari giggled out

Nico looked pensive for a moment before he let out this adorable little giggle. “You didn’t!”

“She did” Neville gasped out. “You should have seen his _Face_!”

“Think he’d twitch if I called him Professor Dad?”

“Yes!” Came from the three sixth years.

“Oh, the look on his face!” Neville was grinning

“It would be Glorious” Hari said

Blaise was grinning as he watched the two of them get more and more excited about tormenting Professor Snape again. Nico was right up there with the two. “Dad?” Jason asked

“It was a joke from last year. Get them to tell you about it. It’s funnier if they explain it.” Blaise stated

Jason followed them up to the seventh floor while they were all laughing and having fun. He wasn’t used to this sort of thing as Nico looked back at him grinning, including him. It was different then he was used to. He was so used to having this space around him, where people were too scared to approach him as the son of Jupiter. He’d noticed a similar bubble around Hari and Nico, but they’d pulled Neville and Blaise into that bubble and Jason could feel himself wanting to join it too. He wanted to know what it felt like to have friends without that barrier between them. Neville had been the start of that. He was jealous of them as people didn’t resist being pulled into their bubble, like they did his. 

Jason looked at the tapestry they were stopped in front of “Did this really happen?” he couldn’t help but ask

“Probably, Wizards can be very stupid” Hari stated

“Yes” Neville sighed “My grandmother still torments his grandchildren about it.” 

Jason got the rundown on how to open the door. Missing the creature that delivered a picnic basket to Hari. Walking in was. “Whoa” There was a massive grassy field and a tree line in the background. There was a range of weapons racks, training dummies, and archery targets. They split off rather easily.

Hari and Nico were doing something that looked really complicated with jumps and twists and spins armed and unarmed in the middle of the field. Blaise pulled Jason to the side. “You don’t want to be part of that” Blaise explained as he tossed Jason a Pilum. Neville was already getting started away from the siblings.

They were running through their drills. Jason was a little twitchy at the complete lack of structure, but he was actually enjoying it at the same time. They were being lazier then they would be at camp so they had breath to spare. It was nice not being expected to be the best all the time.

“Neville. How well do you know Colin?” Jason asked

“Saw _that,_ huh?” Neville was smiling

“Yeah, is that Normal here?”

“Which one is Colin?” Blaise asked

“The one always taking pictures.”

“Right him” Blaise was shifting his grip on his Pilum. “He’s not normal.”

Neville chuckled “Colin is a bit strange; we’ve told him he’s not allowed to follow her into the change rooms after the first year. We all know he sells the pictures for pocket money. Hari doesn’t actually care. Though she has been known to ask him for a few of his better ones… we also suspect he gives them to her as gifts.”

“I can attest to that” Blaise stated

They stopped taking a snack break or dinner as they clued into the time. The picnic basket of food sat on a blue tartan blanket. Blaise tossed an apple at Hari because she needed to eat. Nico snatched it out of the air and glared at him eating it in front of everyone. They all looked confused except Hari. She blinked then laughed ruffling Nico’s hair who looked all too pleased with himself. Hari instead grabbed something else out of the basket when she reached it.

Jason was stunned as they were pulling all sorts of things from the basket that couldn’t possibly fit no matter how hard they tried. Turned out they’d brought dinner with them as they were skipping the crowds in the Great Hall.

Hari was complaining to Neville about Quidditch try-outs. How people were already asking her on the first day when they would be.

“What is Quidditch?” Jason asked not actually at all aware.

“Terrifying” Nico stated bluntly shivering even as he reached for a cookie.

“Nico’s not fond of being in the air.” Hari stated

“So? What is Quidditch?”

Neville laughed and explained with some additives from Hari, who understood that he knew nothing about it. Jason had to admit it sounded fun.

“Have you ever flown?” Hari asked

“Yes, quite often”

“Not on a broom” Neville muttered but they all heard it. They looked at him and he blushed

“Son of a Sky god” Blaise stated reaching for more food.

“Oh” The two Underworld kids understood then.

“That’s cool. The only one I know is terrified of heights.” Nico stated, Hari tilted her head confused “Thalia. Luna’s Girlfriend.”

“Oh. Didn’t know that.” Hari muttered

Jason frowned at that Name triggered something in his memory. He Knew the name, a flash of a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes. But he didn’t know who she was. But this wasn’t the first time he’d had this memory; it was the first time a name had triggered it though.

“Spar Practice?” Hari asked

“Sure” Jason said standing up 

“Good Luck” Blaise said grinning not moving, he actually looked excited.

“We betting?” Nico asked

“No point. Hari’s going to win.” Neville stated bluntly “It’ll be interesting to see by how much.”

Jason held his own for a while, a good while. He’d defeated a titan and he was getting his ass kicked by a girl a year older then him and half a foot shorter. He just couldn’t seem to land a good proper hit on her. He realized the Sky above their heads wasn’t real as it had lines like stones on a ceiling. So, the magic wasn’t perfect.

“You good or do you want the Nectar?” Nico asked leaning over him. He was rather cute being all concerned like this even if his black eyes seemed to shine with mirth.

“I want the nectar” Jason stated. He groaned. He wasn’t sure how but he was sure he had two broken ribs and a possible fracture in his left arm. Jason rolled over to sip the nectar from the canteen he was handed. He managed to sit up to see Blaise and Neville working together and still losing to her. Something was up, it was like their blades couldn’t land a shot on her.

Nico jumped over them and attacked. It was different when they sparred. It was less of a one-sided fight and more of a true spar. But again, blades just glided off her. Though it was rather obvious now they had the same trainers from the way they matched blows, verse the others who had a very different style.

“Is she always like this?” Jason asked

“She’s gotten stronger over summer.” Blaise commented breathing heavily

Neville handed over the canteen of nectar “She’s also had different trainers. Her style is much more consistent then it originally was.”

“What was she doing those months that she was away?” Blaise sighed as the nectar was doing its job.

“I don’t know but Nico’s gotten a lot better too.” Neville muttered

“Damn, I should probably start on that homework” Blaise muttered

Neville looked at the siblings. “Homework!” He yelled

“But Neville!” They both whined. But still wandered over dropping to sit with them pulling out their stuff. Jason was stunned by the amount the three sixth years had after only a day. Snacks were out of the picnic basket and handed around.

The days started blending together as every evening after dinner in the Great Hall saw them in the Room of Requirement training followed by homework. Jason felt a little silly having Nico explain things to him as the other three were thoroughly buried in homework even using each other to practice spells on until curfew, which was different for Nico, by a full hour compared to him and apparently the six-years had until ten to be out and about. Mostly for library access from Neville’s muttering about needing to go again from some book he was missing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Saturday morning and Jason wasn’t sure how to take the question posed to him. He was a tad unnerved actually when Colin asked him if he’d be a model saying he wanted to practice posing and lighting. Jason suspected it was something else. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have asked when Jason was making his bed and the others were out of the room.

“Let me think about it” was Jason’s response.

This led to Colin muttering, while picking out what he was wearing today, something about being outside all day. “I’ll spilt the profits.”

“Colin, do you still have that stash of pens?” Jason jumped as this loud female voice called up the stairs, not that he wasn’t glad. He almost recognized the voice.

Colin half dressed scrambled to the door “Yeah” He called

“Can I trade you one for a sickle?”

Colin looked so confused “why?”

“I don’t want to take a quill and ink into the air”

“Oh, Right Quidditch Try-outs! Shit where’s my Camera!”

“Pen, you’ve got time to find you’re Camera, Colin. Try-outs aren’t until after breakfast.”

Colin fished pulling his shirt on at least before scrabbling downstairs carrying a pen.

Colin came back up blushing a little. Gods he had a massive crush on this girl. He’d realized it was Hari the longer she’d talked/yelled.

Jason went down to see Hari not wearing robes so much as a sweater, that was almost too small as her shirt was sticking out the bottom, with a dragon on the front of it and jeans. She looked at him “Are you still interested in learning to fly with a broom?”

“Yes” Jason stated having mentioned it during training last night.

“Come on, I’ll take you down now. See how you do on a school broom, then see if you can handle mine while I set up try-outs.”

Jason was all for it. He followed her out only they weren’t going to the pitch they were going to breakfast. Hari smiled at Professor McGonagall as she passed Hari a long list of applicants. Hari looked it over pinning it to the clipboard over another piece of parchment. She finally sat down to start eating, Hedwig coming in with the mail to steal some bacon.

“So many” Hari muttered rubbing Hedwig’s chest. Jason was staring at the snowy owl seeing the intelligence there that wasn’t normal for an owl. He was thinking the owl might be a messenger or blessed of Minerva.

“Are you surprised?” Dean asked “Half of them are going just to see you in the air acting all dignified where they can safely drool.”

“Yeah I know.” Hari muttered “and I have to try-out everyone not just the new people.”

“And a back-up seeker” Neville stated

Hari rolled her eyes. “I’ll probably pick out a few back-ups just in case.”

They ate breakfast before they headed down to the pitch.

Jason felt strange as Hari was fetching the brooms out of the shed. There was locked up ones and unlocked ones. It was like the armoury back at camp, but four of the cages were colour coded. “It’s marked by house. Only Captains and teachers have the keys to their team brooms. Captains only have the key to their own team though, keeps curses and cheating to a minimum. Though if you ask most captains will let you get your broom so long as you ask and make sure the key gets back to them in a timely fashion.”

Hari unlocked the red and gold marked cage taking out what Jason saw was the best broom out of the three remaining. Hari looked at the stack of what seemed to be free to use brooms picking out one of the better ones. She did something with her magic to make it hover. “Oh good, this one isn’t one of the leaners.” She handed it to Jason.

Jason felt the broom’s magic easily, he appreciated the fact it didn’t have too many issues. They walked to what could only be explained as a sports stadium. Hari showed him how to mount the broom and kick off. it was easy to figure out. Hari was smiling at him from below. “Think I can leave you while I get changed?”

“Yeah” Jason was figuring out the gist of it. He was doing circles around the pitch when Hari came back wearing red and gold robes, they were sports robes from the fact there was little to no interference with the legs or arms, they were also very bright compared to the school robes. The Badge on her robe was also rather obvious.

“Come down, Try my Firebolt. If you can handle it, I’m sure you could handle anything”

Jason landed; it was easy. This was actually easier then flying with the wind currants, definitely used less energy. The firebolt was _Nothing_ like the other broom. It was like comparing a mule to a Pegasus. He landed grinning as he passed the broom back. People were arriving for try-outs.

“Jason, why don’t you also try out. I think you might have fun with Quidditch.”

“Is that alright? I didn’t sign up.”

“I didn’t even try-out for my place as Seeker. It’s fine. McGonagall will let it pass if you’re as good as I think.”

Hari sighed as she watched the gaggle of geese that were coming for try-outs. “Alright. Gryffindor’s Only, anyone can watch, only Gryffindor can try-out. Everyone else to the stands!”

There was some giggling as a few of them slipped out pouting when Hari gave them the stink eye. Hari looked at the remaining people. Jason was using a school broom for this.

“Everyone will fly once around the pitch. If I ask you to fly a second one, just go with it. If I want you to continue with the try-out, I’ll ask for you’re name.”

She sent them in groups of ten. She sighed shaking her head. Out of the first three runs, she had one hopeful and the fifth one showed actual promise. The sixth run had good flyers too.

Hari had a good list of possible players. “Alright, we’re running Keeper trials and Chaser trials at the same time. Ron, you’re testing first. Ginny, Katie, and Dean, you play as chasers!”

Hari cringed as Ron’s nerves still hadn’t settled when faced with playing. But he managed to save all five shots. Hari was mildly impressed especially being she knew Ginny had tried to bean him in the head with the Quaffle.

“Alright McLaggen, take Keeper spot.” Hari didn’t know the next three on her list but called them out.

“I actually came for Beater.” one said

“You want to see if you can be a chaser?” Hari asked not worried “I’ll let you run the Beater’s try too”

Both of the tentative ones both agreed to try. They weren’t good, but they weren’t bad, however their shots were so off Hari had to swap them out so McLaggen could actually protect the hops. Hari pulled Jason and two others of their better flyers. Demelza, who was actually in her dorm but liked to ignore them all, and Seamus.

McLaggen managed to save all five of the shots, though one of Jason’s throws that he apologized for, hit McLaggen in the face rather then being caught. Hari counted it as a save. But she crossed out McLaggen’s name off the roster, she wasn’t having him on the team. She could already tell he wasn’t worth the effort.

There were five other Keepers to go through and the matching Chasers. She ran them through and all of them were actually hopeless as Chasers and Keepers. Then Jason was going as Keeper. Hari looked at her Chaser hopefuls.

“Katie, Ginny, and Demelza. Return to the Pitch as Chasers please!”

Jason ran through the Keeper’s test perfectly. He wasn’t stressing out, he almost missed one, but easily loped the ball back to the girls. Hari blinked marking Jason as Keeper, he was a good Chaser, but a better Keeper. She marked Ron as a back up. He did the same with Dean as Chaser back up.

“Beaters next. Dean, can you join the girls in the air!”

The beaters hopefuls started their trial. Demelza was insanely good at dodging them. Hari was picking out the Beaters she wanted. Hari had stupidly looked down at her clip board as she hovered above the stands. She yelped as she got hit by a bludger in the head. The Beater in question was apologizing profusely to her thinking he’d actually hurt her not startled her. Thank Hades for the invulnerability. Not that it was hard enough to have done more then give her a good bump otherwise.

“Name?” Hari asked focused on the paper again.

“Jimmy Peakes. I’m a third year”

Hari had to admit that was a good shot. Better then most of the selection she had. She marked his name. “Alright, get back to the trial”

Hari was not impressed as she missed the twins but her two hopefuls also weren’t the two failures from last year. Hari announced her selection of the team even calling out back-ups for Keeper and Chaser.

There was a lot of unhappy people as the team came up to her, even the back-ups. Jimmy looked really startled to actually be standing there. “Dean, Ron, I know it’s a lot to ask even if you’re not on the main team but I’d like you to also come to practices. Just to get a feel for the team.”

“So, you still think I can…” Ron trailed off.

“Yes, you need more practice but I want to also be able to switch around the team at a moment’s notice. Ginny do you mind taking up Seeker Back-up for me?”

“Sure!” Ginny grinned happy.

Hari smiled “Thanks”

“Why didn’t you test for Seeker?” Jason asked frowning

“Do you have any idea how many of them would have baulked at it?” Katie asked “Hari’s the best flyer in the school. You might rival her, but you’re not exactly a fancy flyer. Ginny’s better for that. It was obvious in try-outs.”

Hari smiled “Katie’s right. Now full practice. After dinner, what days?”

They argued for a bit but Thursday ended up being the day. Hari was talking to Jason as they headed up to the Hall for a late lunch. McLaggen stopped her as McGonagall was approaching for the team list. “Why wasn’t I put on the team. Clearly I’m –”

“Your attitude.” Hari stated cutting him off “You are obviously not going to listen to me as Captain so I see no point in letting you play for the team. Ron also out flew you.”

“Is this because I took a Quaffle to the face?”

“No” Hari retorted “Keep bugging me and you’ll _never_ get on the team. I will take a worse Keeper over you because you’ll play worse when the Game starts.”

McLaggen stormed off in a huff. “Brat” Hari said after him sticking her tongue out at him.

“Potter”

“Sorry Professor McGonagall.” she didn’t even need to look to hear the mildly amused disappointment, but she turned and smiled anyway “Here’s the team list. I picked out Back-ups as well.”

“Good. I was watching from my office, is this the new Keeper?” McGonagall was looking at Jason.

“Yes Professor. Jason’s a natural flyer”

McGonagall looked as giddy as she ever allowed herself. “This will be an excellent year for Quidditch.” She smiled as she walked past them. “Potter I expect that Trophy Back in my office by the end of the year!”

“What was that?” Jason looked dumbfounded at the reaction from the severest Professor in the school

“Professor McGonagall is a bit of a Quidditch Nut. She controls our Quidditch team and has final say. She’s how I got my place on the team after one flying lesson. She prefers winning. She’s not as upset that Hufflepuff won last year, so long as it’s not Slytherin. Her and Professor Snape have a massive rivalry going.”

Jason chuckled as they joined their table. He was amused at not being the leader, but a subordinate. This was such a new experience for him. It was very enlightening and almost relaxing in a sense that he could just step back. These people didn’t expect anything from him… maybe now they did with Quidditch. He’d have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

Constantly being in the same class as Blaise and sitting with him for all the classes they shared was a little interesting, Neville and Daphne were usually there too. Hari frowned as Hermione and Ron were sitting together. It was odd, but Hari couldn’t bring herself to care.

Training was going well. Though with Blaise and Jason in the room with them it made it hard to actually train their Underworld abilities with them present, Neville had been around so long he didn’t care. Which was sort of how midnight lessons started again. It’s not like the two of them slept normal hours.

It was during those late nights that she was able to piece together what the spirits were telling her. One was particular unhappy with the Malfoys from the ranting. They had been at Borgin and Burkes that day in Diagon alley. The ghost was ranting about a Two-way cabinet, one was broken but here, they’d found it. There was also something about an opal necklace. Hari didn’t quite understand but knew the information would be useful later. This one was also complaining about how Lucius was trying to kill Dumbledore and had tried to rope Draco into helping him so they had a better chance. Hari had a feeling it was why they’d had to put their training later in the day as Draco seemed to be claiming the room in the late afternoon early evening.

Hari also had to suffer through one of Slughorn’s Dinners. Hari was not seated beside Blaise, but trapped between Hermione and Ginny. The one night of listening to McLaggen brag about something or other. Or one of the others she sat there glowering at her plate. Which she’d barely touched. The food might be a step up from the Great Hall but she preferred the company in the hall. That and Slughorn talked so much she was missing training. Neville looked about as impressed with Slughorn as she was. His face was growing distinctively more blank as the night went on, when Hari took to listening to ghosts with more interesting things to say. Blaise yawned across the table from her equally bored. Their demi-god attention spans were not doing well at the moment.

The Ghosts were very distracting especially when one was mocking Slughorn, or one of the others. Though she did have to cover her mouth as one was making McLaggen look like a moose. After that she purposely managed to time Quidditch practices to the dates that were set. Ginny looked both annoyed and glad for the timing.

That was how Hogsmeade weekend snuck up on her. Hari was tucked into an extra scarf, her heaviest clothes, her jacket and her cloak. Blaise mercilessly teased her as she added gloves too. Though he wasn’t so amused when they walked out and he nearly got blown over.

Jason frowned as they were leaving Nico behind at the castle as he was too young to see the village. “Relax. He’s doing a McDonalds run instead.” Hari stated amused recognizing the look. “I think he’s agreed to help sneak Meg out this year.”

“Hari’s the better one at keeping to the scheduled leaving the castle trips. Nico just vanishes at will” Neville stated “Cedric got stressed out more then once about that. Then some of the muggle-born kids encouraged it by giving him money to pick them up snacks for them too after he came back with McDonalds the first time.” 

The day was miserable and blowing. Blaise was unhappy “Jason, you think you can do something about this wind?”

Jason put a little effort in and he managed to get the winds to ease off around them. Hari looked at him delighted “That’s wicked”

“It’s easy.”

Hari frowned “Can you move objects like that?”

“Yes, even people. I can even fly with it.” Jason was frowning at her as she had a visible thought but he didn’t understand it.

“So, you’re aware, unless it’s saving someone from falling off their broom, you’re not allowed to use your demi-god abilities during games or practice.” Hari looked at him as a Centurion might a Legionnaire. Jason nodded, Hari had not idea he’d made that comparison with her. it was weird being the Legionnaire again.

They were wandering around. Hari was bothered that even Hogsmeade was effected but everything going on. She made a mental note to mention to the twins that Zonko’s was boarded up. It probably wouldn’t be hard to open another shop here. Hedwig would like the flight out of school, just not in windstorms like this one.

They had to head into Honeydukes. Hari owed Nico his sugar for missing out on this place, though she was almost temped to just shadow travel him out for the hell of it. That’s when they were forced to see Slughorn again. Where he complained about her missing his parties. Hari noticed the crystallized pineapple in his bag.

They grabbed a few things but the real reason they were here was to pick up Jason a proper broom. They were in the shop looking at the brooms. Hari’s broom which had only ever been gifts didn’t know what she was doing, she still technically owned the best broom on the market. 

“Ogling today?” The shopkeeper looked bored and annoyed at all the students not actually buying anything.

“We need a quidditch broom. Do you have the better ones in stock?” Blaise asked

They were walked to the wall where the proper racing brooms were displayed. “Which one were you looking at?”

Jason was stunned at them; he obviously didn’t know what he was looking at. But he knew they were impressive.

“Well, the Nimbus 2000 is a beautiful broom, the Nimbus 2001 is a fair bit better for Chaser or Keeper position. I wouldn’t suggest the cleansweep or the comet. They’re good brooms but not what you want” Hari was looking at them all.

Neville was snickering as Blaise was looking at his girlfriend stunned at her sheer understanding of brooms. “Your suggestion?” Jason asked.

“If we could get you another Firebolt I’d consider it, you did fairly well with mine during the last practice.”

“Your broom wasn’t happy with me just staying put or doing such tight circles.” Jason stated

“Yeah, not surprised by that. I’ve had that broom since third year and it’s picked up some personality.”

“Personality?” Jason twitched at the understatement “That’s a hunting broom not a stationary guard.”

Hari smiled understanding his complains. “But that’s my broom. You’ve seen what a Seeker is expected to do.”

“Yeah seeing you and Ginny compete that one practice was a little terrifying.” Jason admitted

“You own a Firebolt?” The owner looked at Hari stunned

“Yes, it was a Christmas gift from my Godfather.” Hari was looking at the brooms thinking.

“We do have a firebolt in stock, but I doubt you would be able to afford it.” The storekeeper stated

“How much?” Hari was smirking

The price made Neville twitch. Blaise even cringed a little. Jason didn’t know how that number related to the normal currency, but it was obviously a lot. Hari looked thoughtful. “Three-digit registration number?”

“In the one hundred series.”

Hari was impressed

“Are your seriously considering it?” Neville asked stunned

Hari shrugged “Mine’s a double-digit registration number. This one’s still pretty low too.”

“Shit, she’s considering it”

“Can you afford that much?” Jason asked concerned

Hari giggled “It might make a dent in my vault.”

“You can’t possibly…”

Hari smiled and put a key under the man’s nose. “I’ll take the Firebolt.”

The Shopkeeper put in her purchase and was startled when there wasn’t even a wait on the payment for the amount as the goblins usually checked if the witch or wizard in question actually had the amount. It just went through. “Umm…. Your key… I’ll be right back with that Firebolt.” The man handed Hari back her key in a cold sweat and ran to the back.

“How rich are you?” Jason asked confused

“Very” Hari answered simply. “I’ll be even richer once I come of age this summer and can actually access my family vaults.”

“How badly did you bribe the Goblins?” Blaise asked not even phased.

Hari smiled cutely. Neville drained of colour. “Nimue have mercy” 

Blaise looked at him oddly “That came out of no where.”

Neville actually looked scared “That’s the same look she had when she tried to murder Lockhart the first time.” Hari had naturally hated Lockhart, completely bypassing attraction for the pretty man unlike the other girls, but they hadn’t been harassed in the bookstore by him either.

The shopkeeper was back. The broom rested in a box that he opened to show them their purchase. Hari nodded. Jason could feel it was a blank slate and would actually listen to him. He ended up carrying his new broom. He wasn’t sure when he would use it outside of Hogwarts, but it was exciting to have.

“Thank you for this”

Hari smiled “You’re welcome.”

“Should we just head back to school? I know this is our one day for a while but…” Neville was looking outside where the weather was getting worse. “I think Jupiter is having an off day.”

“No, it’s the winds.” Jason stated, “Not enough thunder and lightning to be Lord Jupiter.”

“Alrighty Romans. Let go back to school, butterbeer is not worth this when I can ask Winky to bring us an entire case.”

They walked out into the wind storm cringing. On the way back to the school, closer to the castle then the village Hari spotted Katie Bell not quite right. The aura around her was wrong, but it was what she was carrying that made Hari nervous. Whatever was in the package had an Arai trapped in it. It was an Arai that caused death. 

“Hari?” Neville yelled as Hari ran to Katie.

“Katie!” Hari grabbed her wrist right as her friend Leanne went to grab for the package. Katie reacted to Hari’s grip as the package dropped.

Hari yelped as the Arai lashed out at her, but she had defenses, Katie who was actually being curse didn’t. Katie was raised into the air.

“It’s an Arae” Jason came running as Hari was looking up scared. They couldn’t do anything until the Arai became visible. There was screaming then Katie dropped. The boys caught her before she hit the ground.

“We need to calm her.” Jason yelled

Hari caught Katie’s face even as she withered and screamed. Hari’s eyes turned not Black but purple. “You will release her” Hari commanded; Katie went limp as Hari pulled a small wisp of a vapour form from Katie. Hari hissed as she lost the AraI, it going into the package on the ground.

“We need to get her to the infirmary.” Hari stated

Jason stepped forward and picked Katie up. “I’ll take her.” he had already handed the broom to Blaise.

“Do you know where it is?”

Jason nodded then took to the air.

“Leanne, are you alright?” Neville asked pulling the older girl into a hug where she sobbed into his shoulder.

She was crying but nodded “I didn’t know…” she pointed down “I saw it all had to do with that. She touched it”

Hari caught Blaise’s hand as he went to grab it. “Don’t. Don’t touch it! Not directly.” Hari felt her blood run cold. There in a sodden brown-paper package was an ornate black opal necklace poking out. “I’ve seen that before,” Hari was staring at the thing. “It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it.” she looked up at Leanne, who had started to shake uncontrollably. “How did Katie get hold of this?”

“Well, that’s why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it…Oh no, oh no, I bet she’d been Imperiused and I didn’t realize!” Leanne shook with renewed sobs. Neville just let her sob in his arms

“She didn’t say who’d given it to her, Leanne?” Blaise asked

“No…she wouldn’t tell me…and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn’t listen and…and then I tried to grab it from her…and — and —” Leanne let out a wail of despair.

“We’d better get up to school,” Neville looked at Leanna now that she wasn’t still sobbing into his chest. “We’ll be able to find out how she is. Come on…”

Hari hesitated for a moment, she was debating on what to do with the necklace, but this curse was beyond their skill. Hari pulled on the earth. She wasn’t surprised when the stones answered her call, out of sheer practice she got the stone, obsidian she thought, to form a box, then using a handkerchief lifted the necklace to place it inside. 

“Um…” It wasn’t the box that he wanted to comment on, it was the pink roses on her handkerchief, one Persephone had given her.

“Not a word Neville” Hari gave him a look as she was putting the lid down. There was a snort in response.

They all jogged up to the castle. McGonagall was rushing to met them. “Mr. Grace told me you could explain what happened. All he said was ‘an Arae’ before rushing her up to the hospital wing.”

“It was a curse.” Hari stated “It’s a death curse. It’s off a necklace that had fourteen confirmed Muggle kills to it.”

“Ms. Potter how do you know that?”

“I saw the label where it was being sold when I was twelve.” Hari was shaking.

“Is that it?” She pointed at the box

Hari nodded.

“Professor?”

“You three my office, you’ll explain everything else.” Then McGonagall looked at Hari. “Take it to Professor Snape. Explain what you told me. Go!”

Hari bolted. They watched her launch up the steps. Hari didn’t know what lead her to the classroom, but she opened the door to see Snape digging in his desk. “Not now, Potter”

“I have what Cursed Katie” Hari blurted out.

Snape’s eyes flashed to her. “Bring it here”

Hari was shaking, as she put the box down on the table and opened the lid with the necklace inside. Snape was already waving his wand over it as she stepped back.

“Tell me what happened” Snape ordered still going through the spells.

Hari started pacing. She needed to calm down and moving helped. “Katie was walking back from Hogsmeade with this wrapped in brown paper. I could sense the death curse on it and I stupidly grabbed Katie’s wrist as she shouldn’t have this. She flinched back and it came open, she must have touched it directly with her skin somehow. It lifted her six feet in the air then she started screaming. She dropped about five heartbeats later still screaming and withering in pain. I tried to trap whatever it was inside, but I couldn’t hold it. I managed to get it out of her, but it went back into the necklace. That’s when we sent Jason with her unconscious, once I got the wisp of the curse out, she just passed out.”

“Breathe Potter”

Hari heaved in a breath she hadn’t known she needed. She was panicking. She was hyperventilating. Of all the things to panic over it’s a necklace… in a closed box. Hari looked at the potion Snape was forcing into her hand. “You’re going into shock. Drink.”

Hari did, feeling the tears in her eyes. The wave of panic with that need to move vanished as her heartbeat and breathing slowed.

“How did you know it was cursed?” Snape asked, not in the tone he normally used with her. It was too soft sounding.

“It was at Borgin and Burkes four years ago. I saw it there when I fucked up using Floo powder for the first time. It had a card leaning on it that read ‘Caution: Do Not Touch. Cursed - Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date.’” Hari remembered to breath this time on her own. She’s messed up on the number earlier as she hadn’t really focused on the memory. “I think I only remember because Malfoy smirked at it and I think I wanted to hit him for being a whiny prat.” She swallowed

“In the paper, Potter. How did you know it was curse through the paper?”

Hari frowned at him “I could see the curse. It’s been happening more and more. Before it was more of a whisper, now I can see them and tell what type of curse it is.”

“Sit down. Breath in and out on counts of six. I’ll be back momentarily.” Snape vanished from the room and Hari felt all the energy drain from her. She didn’t know what possessed her to sit on the floor leaning on the front of Snape’s desk, but she proceeded to tuck her knees into her chest and wrap her arms around her Calves. Her breathing hiccupping slightly. She didn’t notice as she passed out that her head was resting on her knees.

In a daze she felt like she was hovering over Katie. Snape was there talking to Pomfrey, something about the curse. It seemed to be lifted but the damage was done. Madame Pomfrey was losing it as she couldn’t heal it, not to the extent Katie was injured. She was already moving to call St Mungo’s so the disaster that happened last year with Montague didn’t happen again.

“Call them. Minerva would say the same. By the time they send someone to take a look at her, the others that were with her will have seen her alive.”

“Thank you, Severus. I don’t know how the curse was broken”

“Best not worry too much on that, I have the item in question in my office. We’ll make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

Snape walked out in time for Leanne to arrive. Hari frowned not seeing Jason, then the scene changed to the three boys in McGonagall’s office. “Where’s Hari?” Jason asked

“With Snape.” Neville stated, “Hopefully they aren’t trying to piss each other off like normal.”

“Ah, yes, that was a mistake on my part, however she is the fastest… would either of you tell me about that box she was carrying?”

“She made it out of stone” Neville broke in a second.

“Transfiguration?”

“No… she formed it out of stone after pulling it from the ground. It’s something she learned from her… Guardian.” Neville explained

“You were about to call Aidoneus Evans something else.” McGonagall looked at him over her glasses and Neville refused to look at her. 

“Is it odd?” Jason asked confused

“Very, that box felt very… dark. I don’t think I would have suggested anyone carry it, but being Ms. Potter was already carrying it, I sent her to Professor Snape in case she was cursed as well.”

“Professor, I think that’s just Hari. She’s not like anyone I’ve ever met. Nico feels darker in that sense but she’s… More powerful?” Jason looked at Blaise and Neville to back him up.

Blaise blushed “Nico gives you the chills yes, Hari is just cold. And I mean that literally. I think a normal body temperature for both of them is a fever.”

“Potter”

Hari blinked as she was looking up at Snape. She rubbed her eyes realizing she’d fallen asleep. Seems the curse had shown its effect. Had it been because she’d pulled the curse from Katie?

“Is Katie alright?” Hari asked

“She’s fine, but it looks like you need to see Madame Pomfrey for shock.”

“That might be a good idea…” Hari yawned… she wanted to sleep.

She followed Snape up to the Infirmary. Leanne was sitting beside Katie’s bed as the others came a little later with McGonagall. “Is she better, Poppy?”

“Yes, but she’ll need a proper Healer’s touch. I’m not skilled enough for curses like this.” 

Madame Pomfrey’s eyes went wide as she looked at Hari. “Sit” She ordered pointing at a bed. “Merlin, how do you do that to yourself?”

Hari looked confused, then saw she was covered in dirt and dust.

“Poppy, she’s in shock, not injured.” Snape stated, “I gave her a mild calming draft when she started Hyperventilating earlier.”

“How did you get dusty?” Neville asked

“I feel asleep in the classroom.” Hari admitted

Pomfrey was already scanning her then frowned… “That potion wasn’t strong enough for you to pass out from it.” Pomfrey was frowning. “Why… Are you not sleeping again Miss Potter?”

Hari blushed.

Pomfrey sighed rubbing her forehead “What ever am I going to do with you Potter?”

Hari didn’t answer that, it was a trick question, one she’d fallen for… for three years. If she answered Madame Pomfrey would inform her of what was going to happen. It usually meant spending nights in the hospital wing or sleeping draughts to take herself in her dorm. The woman would check if she’d taken them too.

“Not sleeping _again_?” McGonagall and Snape both looked startled by this news.

“Oh, you can’t be that dense. Potter doesn’t sleep. She hasn’t since she stepped foot in Hogwarts. How have you two possibly missed that!?”

Neville wasn’t looking at anyone. “Longbottom, don’t even think about sneaking out! You don’t help the matter either!”

Hari and Neville exchanged a look then meekly put their heads down “Sorry Madame Pomfrey” they said in unison. They both knew not to argue, Madame Pomfrey was probably the only one that knew how close the two of them were, mostly because of their midnight visits to each other in the hospital wing, or the times they had been caught after hours in the green houses or the library.

“Poppy, I don’t think that’s necessary”

“You don’t even know, do you?” Pomfrey was losing her mind. She sighed “Potter you’re getting sleep potions for tonight and tomorrow. You will deliver the bottles in three days.”

Hari groaned “Yes Madame Pomfrey” She stared at the vials she was handed annoyed.

“How do you function at home?” Pomfrey demanded

“I sleep during the day” Hari snarked “We all do. Except crazy flower lady and she’s a morning person.”

All the adults sighed. They were talking even as Hari yawned. Neville snickered as he guided Hari out of the infirmary towards their dormitory. Blaise left them to it as the only Slytherin in the group seemed odd, making sure Jason’s broom was handed back.

Neville was snickering as they just left Hari to sleep on a Common room couch as Jason and he were doing homework. Neville gave Colin a look and he only took the one picture before scurrying off. Jason’s new broom was safely tucked away under his bed until the next practice. 

Hari was heading down for dinner having only recently woken from her nap when a third year came running towards her. “I was asked to deliver this.”

Hari was lost in thought when the scroll was delivered to her. It was from Dumbledore. Hari knew she’d be missing their training, but she’d go. When she arrived at the Great Hall Nico was waiting for her and she told him the news. Blaise looked unhappy as he’d come over to check on her. The others didn’t mind as they’d train without her.

Hari dropped to sit at the table between Neville and Jason. Jason was looking confused at the running conversation that Hari hadn’t heard. “Hari,” Hari looked up at Dean who wanted her attention from across the table. “Did you notice that Jason doesn’t respond to the ghosts the same?”

“A little” Hari admitted “But I just sort of ignored it.”

Jason sighed “Where I grew up there are ghost called Lares. They are ghosts, but guardians as well as minor deities really.” Jason stated, “So seeing Ghost around isn’t surprising.”

“I have to ask; do they appear as they died or in their prime?”

“That seems to be their choice but never… as they died… they can be that age. Vitellius did.”

Dean and Seamus had conspiring looks. Neville was snickering and nodded to Hari as Nick floating behind her. Hari rolled her eyes even as she smiled “Sir Nicholas?”

“Yes Hari?”

“Have you met Jason yet? He’s new this year.”

“I have not. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, how do you do?”

Jason frowned at them as they were all grinning. “Sir Nicholas, forgive me for asking but was it Forty or forty-three strikes for your execution, one of the others was asking and I just couldn’t remember, maybe you could straighten me out?”

“It was forty-five. Dull blunted axe they used. Didn’t even manage to sever my head completely. Alas My request to join the headless hunt was once again denied.”

“That is unfortunate.” Hari stated looking properly sympathetic even as the boys looked a step for bursting out laughing while Jason just looked so confused.

“I’m confused” Jason said looking as confused as he sounded.

“Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on, Hari! Most people would think that's good as beheaded, but oh, no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore”

Jason looked even more confused.

“They call me Nearly headless Nick, I don’t prefer it, but it is fitting.”

“How can I ghost be nearly headless?” Jason looked so confused

“Like this”

Jason’s expression and yelp as Nearly Headless Nick seized his head and pulled it to the side showing off the inside of his neck had the table is heaves of laughter. Even the other tables were laughing at the horror on people’s faces.

“Beautiful Sir Nicholas, I think you even made a Slytherin fall off their bench.” Hari was grinning

Sir Nicholas bowed then floated off down the table to go bug some of the other students.

“By Jupiter…. That was…” Jason was still reeling from the shock.

“That’s the normal reaction to ghosts” Dean stated

“Are they all like that here?”

“No” Came five people in almost unison.

Hari leaned in “The Friar doesn’t show his, but there’s one knight that has an arrow sticking out of his head. I know the Grey lady was murdered but she again doesn’t show the killing blow.”

“What about the one covered in blood at the Slytherin table?” Jason asked

“That’s the bloody Baron.” Hari’s voice dropped to a whisper “He committed suicide after killing the woman he was obsessed with. He wears her blood and the chains as punishment and atonement for what he did. Very few people know that, and he _Hates_ anyone mentioning it.”

Jason nodded

“Have you met Moaning Myrtle yet?” Neville asked

“Moaning Myrtle?”

“She usually haunts the second-floor girls’ bathroom. But she goes other places too. She’s a Ravenclaw, who died fifty years ago.”

“She died in the bathroom” one of the others stated trying to be creepy and scary “No one knows how…”

“Oh, bugger off” Hari shoved the third year away from them. “She died in the bathroom, but that’s only because of the secret passage in that particular bathroom. It was a Drakon with the ability to kill with a look or petrify if you didn’t see it clearly. It stalked the school four years ago. But before that it was fifty years prior to that it was roaming the castle. Everyone here knows it as a Basilisk. It’s wasn’t.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“It’s in Tartarus now.”

“You sure?”

Hari nodded “I put a sword through it’s brain. It put a hole in my arm. I’ll call that even.”

The table snickered but the conversation changed.

That night Hari didn’t go to training for long, she found herself in front of the Gargoyle guarding the stairs to the headmaster’s tower. “Acid pops.” She said watching the Gargoyle jump aside. She walked up the stairs into the office.

It had been a while since she’d last been in the office. Not since second year. It hadn’t changed much at all. Fawkes was even on his perch watching her. She could sense they were still compatible, but he was content right where he was for now.

Dumbledore looked at Hari as she was fiddling with her skull pendent. A new addition to mark when she’d changed two years ago. “Hari, My girl. I believe it’s time.”

“Time for what?” Hari frowned

“It is my wish that you take private lessons with me this year.”

“Private — with you?” Hari felt shock and deep concern but also understood this was perfect for learning the truth.

“Yes. I think it is time that I took a greater hand in your education. I should have started them earlier then now.”

“What will you be teaching me, sir?”

“Oh, a little of this, a little of that,” said Dumbledore airily. Hari waited, but Dumbledore did not elaborate, instead he smiled “Shall we get started?”

Hari nodded.

“Have you ever used a Pensieve before?”

“What is a Pensieve?” That’s when Hari got the crash course.

Dumbledore showed off a shallow stone basin with odd carvings around the edge of runes and symbols. “This is called a Pensieve," Dumbledore explained “One simply siphons the excess thoughts from one's mind, pours them into the basin, and examines them at one's leisure. It becomes easier to spot patterns and links, you understand, when they are in this form." Dumbledore smiled at her as this explanation was all he seemed capable of giving her.

“We are going for a trip down Bob Ogden’s memory lane,” Dumbledore pulled a crystal vial containing a swirling silvery-white substance from his robe pocket. Hari had a thought that wasn’t appropriate, about not being able to tell the pockets from the robe due to its eccentric pattern.

Dumbledore poured the silvery contents of the bottle into the Pensieve. Hari watched them swirled and shimmered, neither liquid nor gas. It was moving ceaselessly; the surface of it became rippled like water beneath wind, and then, like clouds, separated and swirled smoothly. It looked like light made liquid - or like wind made solid – Hari couldn't make up her mind. It was strangely enough similar to the waters of the Lethe.

“You need only lean in and touch your face to the surface to be pulled into the memory.”

“Is it safe? It’s not going to eat me, right?” Hari looked at him nervous

Dumbledore chuckled “No, it is merely memory given form. Nothing too unusual.”

“Professor… that term is relative. I still think Floo Powder is insane.”

“Ah… yes.” Dumbledore took that in stride. “shall I go first them?”

Hari nodded. She watched as the surface of the Pensieve’s ‘water’ began swirling very fast making it resemble glass when it became transparent. Dumbledore was sucked into it and Hari rushed over to see not the bottom of the basin but saw a forested area and a dirt road instead. She felt like she was looking through a circular window in a ceiling.

“By Hades, this is mental” Hari squeaked out. Then closed her eyes sticking her head into the mixture. Dumbledore's office gave a horrific lurch causing Hari to be pulled forward into the memory inside the Pensieve. Her head didn’t meet the bottom of the stone as she feared. She felt like she’d shadow travelled, she opened her eyes.

She swore she’d shadow travelled to some country lane, but Dumbledore was standing beside her smiling all grandfatherly with that twinkle in his eye. She hated that look, but she looked around and saw what she knew was not right… That’s when she saw where they were. Using an old wooden signpost, Hari read its two arms. The one pointing back the way they had come read: Great Hangleton, 5 miles. The arm pointing after Ogden said Little Hangleton, 1 mile.

They were following a wizard who obviously didn’t spend time around muggles. They headed towards a little village that was cute and picturesque, but that in itself told her this was at least fifty years ago, if not more. There weren’t more then two cars in the entire village.

They didn’t go to the Village, but Hari recognized it anyway. She knew it from the last nightmares she had about Tom before she found out about being a demi-god. It was a little different seeing it as a true village rather then half a ruin.

They followed Ogden to this odd overgrown shack, Hari couldn’t tell if there were people inside as all she could sense was Dumbledore beside her. She’d gotten so used to always sensing the people around her that having that missing forced the realization it was even there. That’s when she saw what was living there. She saw that even witches and wizards could become so inbred that it showed physically not just mentally.

Hari watched a very confusing conversation going on between Ogden and the dirty fellow. Both of them having very different conversations.

“You understand him, I’m sure, Hari?” said Dumbledore quietly.

“Yes, of course,” Hari looked at him confused “Why can’t Ogden —?” then she noticed the slight issue with sound, the irregularity of it. “He’s speaking Parseltongue.”

“Very good,” Dumbledore nodded and smiling.

“Did you want me to translate?” Hari asked actually used to this as she had to do this with Nico sometimes.

“Would you?” Dumbledore looked a little excited as she translated everything. 

Hari nodded watching the scene. Hari spotted the girl at the stove, between that and the very horrific state of the cabin, Hari’s opinion of these men was in the sewer. “sir, these men are dead correct?”

“All but the ministry fellow, yes” Dumbledore replied.

Hari was watched closely as she coldly watched this pureblood supremacist. The claim of being a pureblood while ending up like this wasn’t in their favor, but a reason to add new blood. 

She paused as the arse Gaunt practically shoved a familiar ring into Ogden’s face. Hari recognized that ring. The stone still safely tucked away in her pendant. There was also that locket they hadn’t been able to open around the girl’s neck.

Hari heard a sound horses, and a girl’s giggle that sound very happy. Hari saw the mass clamor around the hovel translating the Parseltongue to Dumbledore’s delight. Apparently, he hadn’t been able to find anyone that could understand the meaning. Then the fight was on inside the shack.

They had to chase after Ogden, Hari looked up to see a prettyish girl and a handsome young man that she couldn’t help but blush when looking at him, even as she felt something very familiar about him. 

“I think that will do, Hari.” Dumbledore said as he took Hari’s elbow and tugged. They were soon both soaring weightlessly through darkness, until they landed squarely on their feet, back in Dumbledore’s office. It was different then Shadow Travelling.

Hari looked at Dumbledore. “Professor, what was the ring he carried? It wasn’t normal was it?”

“No, my girl. It’s not. I believe it is something very special.” Dumbledore smiled “What else did you notice?”

“That was Voldemort’s family wasn’t it... but How did he turn out so pretty?” She frowned trying to figure that out.

Dumbledore chuckled “He looked like his father” it hadn’t been unknown that Hari had had a crush on sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle.

“That was sort of obvious sir”

“Did you not see him in the memory?”

Hari’s eyes went wide, the rider… “That poor girl” Hari muttered understanding what had happened to put Voldemort into the Orphanage. Merope Gaunt, she knew who she needed to summon.

Dumbledore explained what he’d found out and Hari listened making the same connections Dumbledore had. Made all the more concrete from Hari’s translation. “Hari, I know it is much to ask but I expect you to have another lesson with me tomorrow as well.”

Hari nodded “Good Night sir.”

Hari frowned as she reached the bottom of the gargoyle, she needed time to find Merope. But now she also had lessons tomorrow. She was also expected to take that damned potion tonight. Hari was a little bothered by Dumbledore’s private lessons. To find all they were during was diving into old memories was bothersome. But in doing so Hari learned a few other things, like how Dumbledore stored memories. She’d need to get in there when he wasn’t, when she wasn’t also being watched.

Hari managed to meet with the others, but she really didn’t have a lot of time with them as she needed to take that potion, or she wasn’t going to wake up until noon tomorrow. “What are these potions?” Nico asked when she whined about it in the Room of Requirement.

“They’re a sleep potion. Hari was forced to take them in first to third year, at least three or four times a month. I think Madame Pomfrey wanted to force them on her for fourth year, but we all lost track of her that year.” Neville stated

“They force me to sleep at night” Hari muttered annoyed

Nico looked disgusted “During our awake period.”

“As a child I had no sense of timing for sleep. Even worse than I have now.” Hari stated “I have to take them for the next two days. It’s going to suck, especially when I have lessons with Dumbledore again tomorrow night.”

Nico wasn’t happy with that statement. Hari smiled “I’m just complaining, it’s really not that bad… just annoying.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hari was seriously resenting Dumbledore at the moment. With her course load as it was, everything was getting muddled and worst of all Slughorn was trying to get her to go to his stupid parties. Not that she’d ever skip her Nico time for the old slug, but she also timed Quidditch practices when he finally set the dates too. Hermione kept trying to convince Hari to go which really just made Hari more annoyed at both of them, meaning she didn’t want to go even more. 

She was heading up to her next lesson with Dumbledore. She should be in the training room and instead she was going to go rifling through memories. It didn’t help that this morning Hari was informed Katie was transferred to St. Mungo’s. Hari sat down leaning on the table. To tell Dean he was officially part of the playing team until Katie got back, because everyone already knew Katie had had an accident.

“Acid pops” Hari stated then walked past the gargoyle.

The office was the same as it was yesterday, Dumbledore was stroking Fawkes as they waited for her. “Good evening Hari. Are you ready for the next lesson?”

“Yes.” The answer was simple, otherwise she’d snap at him, and that was counterproductive.

Hari sat down in the chair she was gestured to. “Then shall we get started,” Dumbledore was already reaching for a new memory.

Hari quickly learned there was more then one way to use a pensieve as a memory that was a person looking more like a ghost then a person hovered above the bowl talking. This memory was how Dumbledore found Tom Riddle’s mother was in London selling Slytherin’s locket for a mere 10 galleons. More then she had, but far less then it was worth.

Dumbledore explained what he thought happened and Hari had this increased need to summon this woman to find the real answers. “And now, if you will stand…” Dumbledore was moving to the front of his desk to stand beside Hari

“Where are we going?” Hari asked, confused

“This time,” Dumbledore smiled at her, “we are going to enter my memory. I think you will find it both rich in detail and satisfyingly accurate. After you, Hari…”

Hari let herself fall into the memory. Opening her eyes to Dumbledore standing beside her in a bustling street in muggle London in a time between the wars, there were a lot of ghosts she saw from this time.

“There I am,” Dumbledore said brightly, pointing ahead of them to a tall figure crossing the road in front of a horse-drawn milk cart. The younger Albus Dumbledore’s long hair and beard were auburn. Having reached their side of the street, he strode off along the pavement, drawing many curious glances due to wearing a flamboyantly cut suit of plum velvet. 

“Nice suit, sir,” Hari was smiling as she was stunned and impressed at the same time. Dumbledore merely chuckled. They followed the younger Dumbledore, to the orphanage. Hari couldn’t help but look at the place and think this was better then the Dursleys, it was shabby but clean. The children were all healthy even as there was calls of a few sick ones due to chicken pox and something else.

Hari giggled at the woman’s reaction to Dumbledore. Hari had felt the same when introduced to Hagrid for the first time. Though she frowned as Dumbledore so easily and openly manipulated the woman. The more she learned the less she liked what was going on. Mrs. Cole was someone she’d need to talk to without Dumbledore.

Hari followed them all to see Tom Riddle. Hari blushed realizing he was a very pretty child. But she couldn’t help but feel the chill up her spine once Dumbledore told him he was a wizard. Hari didn’t realize she was shaking. All she could see was Dudley… Hari attempted to shadow travel, but she was locked down in the memory, she couldn’t touch anything. Her hand reached for the knife under her robes and its cold nature, the Underworld reminded her that Dudley was dead. It was the only thing that allowed her to get through the memory.

Tom’s collections of trophies turned her stomach. Just as the disregard Dumbledore had for understanding what this child was. Though she did learn where this seemingly disregard came from in Hagrid’s actions, he was simply following Dumbledore’s example for dealing with students.

When they finally left the memory and Dumbledore was talking. Hari half-listening was cold when she realized Dumbledore hadn’t seen it, all he’d seen was a child he could mold, teach and direct. Dumbledore hadn’t been scared, he had been impressed and looked forward to what Tom would be able to do. Not quite understanding what he would become.

Hari made special note of Dumbledore commenting about Tom being a magpie, and how it would come to be important. Not that she understood what he was hinting at, just that he was hinting at something.

Hari fled the tower, running to the Common room. It was Neville who was in the corner doing homework with Jason that saw what happened. The couch in this spot had a hiding spot. The curve of the wall here didn’t allow for it to be pushed up against the wall, most found the space behind the couch claustrophobic. Neville didn’t even blink as Hari vaulted over the couch to curled up in the area hidden by the couch. The house elves all knew to keep the small pile of pillows and blankets there.

“That bad?” Neville asked as Hari was curled up in the little nest that she almost didn’t fit in anymore. But it was hidden, and no one could touch her but Neville. It was also one she’d been using since first year, normally guarded by the twins.

“I don’t like these lessons. I really don’t like them.” Hari muttered feeling twelve and hating herself for being scared of a memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason saw how protective Neville was, just by making sure no one could actually reach Hari. Jason was a little annoyed with his progress, so he didn’t say anything about the extra time to study. He’d never understood school as he’d always been in the legion. But it was slightly embarrassing having Nico teaching him spells he didn’t know. But seeing the second-year grin as they were working together was a little exciting as Jason was learning to look and feel past the kid’s aura.

He could feel that aura from behind the couch leaking out as it were. Slowly the aura dampened and Hari stuck her head out of the hiding spot. She seemed younger then she was as she climbed up onto the couch folding herself into a ball. She eventually spoke and it was to correct something simple but vital to what Neville seemed to be working on. that was also when she apparently managed to drag herself off to bed.

The next day Jason was taking lessons with Professor Sprout; she was catching him up while observing the sixth years. not that they needed much more then supervision and to be told to stop talking.

Jason was sitting there playing with something rather small and not dangerous while he watched Hari and Neville wresting with a stump that shot out thorned vines. They had to get some sort of pod out. It was sadly more fascinating than his little plant. Seeing Daphne and Blaise fighting with their own was different then Hari and Neville.

Neville’s lip was cut as he went for the second pod, black smoke covered it to reveal there wasn’t a mark left when it vanished. Hari was stabbing the pod over a bowl with a small silver knife. That’s when he heard the punctuated conversation about the Slug Club’s Christmas party. Hari looked disgusted at the thought of her presence being demanded and a foreseeable thing.

“We’re allowed to bring a guest.” Neville stated

“So, I get to make Nico suffer Slughorn.” Hari muttered

“Blaise already asked Daphne, to see if she wanted to come just to torment the group. Only stipulation was seat swapping so he could sit beside you.”

Hari had a really cute smile on her face as she blushed. “Can we not get distracted here. I can only heal so much before I need a nap, and we had Defense after this.” 

“Right, you don’t need detention before the first match.”

Jason forced himself to go back to his plant as the others were doing their lesson. Mostly beacuase Professor Sprout was teaching him again.

Colin found Jason after lessons and Jason didn’t know how he got himself talked into letting Colin take his picture. Even posing with lighting in an abandoned classroom before dinner. When he saw the results, they were… really good, even if he was touching his scar. It had never bothered him, but he also never knew how he’d gotten it.

That’s also when Jason found Colin’s stash of pictures. There were a bunch of copies of certain pictures and they usually involved very pretty people. Though Colin’s current favorite picture involved Hari and Nico standing in front of an ice cream parlor with her laughing delighted into her hand. Nico looked so bright eyed and excited. He looked like a normal twelve-year-old.

Colin really had three albums of pictures. Even of Jason, he wanted to hid the fact that Colin had him posing in normal cloths and his robes in those pictures. That they moved was still weirding Jason out, but he was getting used to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first quidditch match arrived. Jason was insanely nervous. There was some sort of tension he didn’t understand going on between the teams. Hari seemed to be the only one on the ball as the others seemed so unused to it. That’s when Jason realized the team was all new except Ginny who played two games the year before. Ron who was Keeper last year wasn’t playing and looked greener then the new players.

Hari was frowning as Malfoy walked past her. She walked backwards watching him go. “Alright, what’s gotten into his shorts?”

“What do you mean?” Jason asked

“Malfoy and I have been competing at this since we were twelve. He’s never missed a chance to show me up… odd maybe kicking his ass all those times last year actually made a lasting impression.”

“That looked more like he was preoccupied.” Jason knew that look from Reyna.

“That’s a little more disconcerting. It’s probably his Father.” Hari stated then turned away.

Jason was a little nervous as he was in Quidditch robes from the last keeper, apparently it was too much effort to constantly make new robes, or they were being cheap.

“Cheap” Ginny answered with a smile on her face, having read his face. “Hari got shrunken robes she was so tiny her first few years.”

“Ginny, sod off” Hari looked at her glaring and blushing. Not that she wasn’t still in the smallest set of robes, they just weren’t shrunk anymore.

“Huh?”

Ginny giggled “Hari only passed five feet last year. I was taller than her as a first year.”

“Ginny, shut up!” Hari’s ears were burning bright red as her hair was pulled into a coiled braid. Even the back of her neck was turning pink. It seemed her aura was getting darker, but Dean and Ginny didn’t seem scared, they were amused.

“At least you don’t get mistaken as a firstie anymore” Dean was watching her and backing away as… Hari reached out and smacked him in the arm. It was a glancing blow at best. The tension in the group was gone as their Captain was blushing and looking adorable. Even the other players were chuckling forgetting what they were about to do.

“Conditions look ideal,” Ginny poked as she brightened up. “And guess what? That Slytherin Chaser Vaisey — he took a Bludger in the head yesterday during their practice, and he’s too sore to play! And even better than that — Malfoy’s gone off sick too!”

“Shit. Oh, come on.” Hari whined “I wanted to kick his ass again this year…” Hari then frowned “Hang on, why would Malfoy bail?”

“No idea, but it’s great for us,” said Ginny brightly. “They’re playing Harper instead; he’s in my year and he’s an idiot.”

Hari frowned “I don’t remember a Harper; I’ll figure it out.”

They were all standing there in their robes and had their brooms. Hari spun to look at them. Her blush was only a small flush on her cheeks now. “This is my first year as Captain and this a mostly new team. But I want us to do well, if only so we can make our house proud today. We’ve trained for this. The weather is perfect. If we trust in our team, we won’t need luck on our side, but it’s always nice to have.” She turned ready to walk out onto the field.

They were all grinning. “Fortuna favor us” Jason said

“Fortune be with us” Dean muttered “Because we all know Luck’s not the most reliable for Hari”

“I heard that!” Hari was blushing while not looking at any of them.

The team snickered even if Jason didn’t understand.

“Alright Let’s keep this short and quick. We kick Slytherin’s ass today and then we keep going. The house cup will be ours. The bigger the point difference we get, the easier it will be. I think we can all stand tall when we make Slytherin eat our dust.” Hari grinned

“Yeah!” they all cheered then followed her out onto the field.

Jason understood now why Blaise didn’t hesitate to let Hari lead and how the others simply accepted her as leader. She didn’t need to be in battle to lead. Jason even wanted to follow her. it was such a new feeling; he was enjoying it. They walked out into the stadium; it was like being the announcer for the War games as everyone stared. The bleachers were filled with red and gold or silver and green in nearly equal amounts.

Hari walked up to a woman Jason hadn’t met in anything but passing. “Madame Hooch. You’re lucky Hari’s teaching you how to fly during practices, otherwise you spend half a year with her and her drone.” Ginny muttered

The Captains of the teams shook hands though the green one had looked nasty only to wince in pain. Apparently trying to crush her hand had turned into getting his hand crushed instead. 

“Mount your brooms. On the whistle…three…two…one…” The whistle sounded.

Jason launched into the air with the others kicking off frozen ground, heading for the hoops. This was similar to practice where he was doing lazy loops or almost pacing in front of them. He was watching the others too. It was his first actual game. It was interesting. The commentator was a bit of an ass.

Jason spent half an hour grinning as he made save after save, he seriously liked his broom, Dean, Ginny and Demelza were on fire as they always managed to get the Quaffle around, always catching his passes. Ginny was a top scorer as was expected.

Hari yelled something at Coote, who grinned and hit the Slytherin seeker in the shoulder with a bludger. Jason had been tuning out the verbal diarrhea the commentator was spewing. Something was about to be shouted when Hari vanished, they could all see her and the Slytherin Seeker racing towards something. Hari was half a foot in front. Jason couldn’t watch as he was guarding the goals.

There was yelling, screaming, and suddenly the entire stadium was full of noise as Hari held a glittering gold ball in her hand. She had the entire team hugging her, but Jason was watching Ginny whose face had made an expression he recognized from a son of Mercury. That’s when she ‘crashed’ into the commentator.

Jason patted her on the shoulder when Ginny finally joined them “That was awesome”

Ginny grinned at him; they ran to hug Hari as the rest of the team was already there. They all laughed as Jason ended up giving them a bear hug. They all were excited, grinning and waving to the crowd as they headed to the locker rooms. 

“Party up in the common room, Seamus said!” yelled Dean exuberantly as he was already changed and bouncing where he stood. “C’mon, Ginny, Demelza!” the others ran out following Dean with glee.

Jason was grinning as he was fighting to get his laces undone, his hands were shaking from the adrenaline.

“So, what did you think of your first match?” Hari was standing there in jeans, grinning at him.

“it was fun. Like really fun. The commentator was an ass though.”

“Zacharias Smith. He’s a Hufflepuff, but yeah, he’s an ass. Nico scares him.” Hari was smiling “Come on, after parties are fun, won’t be half as much fun without the twins, but hey, what can you do?”

“The twins?” Jason asked

“Yeah, they graduated last year. With half the team.”

“Oh” Jason understood now, they really had needed a new team.

“Fred and George are awesome. They are major pranksters; my uncles have a blast doing prank wars with them.” Jason could only think that it sounded like children of Mercury as Hari grinned. “They used to sneak food up from the kitchens, but I know for a fact a few people know about it now too.”

They walked into the last of the crowd. Then her face looked stunned. “What the hell, Neville!?”

Neville had a hat shaped like a life‐size lionʹs head, precariously perched on his head. Neville was grinning as he tapped the hat with his wand. It opened its mouth wide and gave an extremely realistic roar, Jason jumped finally finding the source of the roaring he’d been hearing the whole game.

“Have you had it this whole time?” Hari asked as she ran up to him sounding awed and stunned

“Yep. Luna told me I had to wear it to your next game.” Neville was grinning.

They walked up to the common room to find the party in full swing. Jason was going a little twitchy as everyone was talking at once. His ADHD was kicking in, he could hear and see everything. He got completely overwhelmed.

Hari pulled him to a quieter corner as she was talking with Neville and one of the prefects. Hermione he was sure about it. A ginger, Ron who Jason had taken the Keeper position from, was glaring at him at the same time congratulating him for a job well done. Jason didn’t feel comfortable with these two but they soon left glaring at Hari and Neville before they were off in their own corners.

Ginny walked over with a fluffy purple thing on her shoulder. “This is Arnold the pygmy puff.” Ginny said grinning even as this ugly orange cat following looking at the puff like it wanted to eat it. “That’s Crookshanks, Hermione’s cat.”

“Oh shit.” Hari let drop as she walked to the drinks table.

“Right!” Ginny stated

“Eww” Hari looked grossed out. “It’s like they’re octopi sucking on each other’s faces.”

Ginny leaned on the couch laughing hysterically “I thought It looks like he’s eating her face.” Ginny subsided on the giggling making finger wiggling motions for tentacles. Hari laughed actually walking to the drinks table as Ginny was still making the finger wiggles.

“Has he ever kissed anyone before?” Neville asked

“No. Not unless Hari or Hermione did… but they had other boys when that became interesting.” Jason looked at Neville frowning “Don’t look at him like that. He’s kissed before.” Ginny smiled leaning in a little to Jason’s ear “Don’t tell my brothers.”

“I think it’s more Hari you need to worry about for that, she’d tackle you.” Neville stated

“I kissed her already though.” Ginny blinked “I few times actually.” The boys blinked. Ginny shrugged “It didn’t do anything for us. She wanted to try; she was already sleeping in my room.”

“Hmm?” Hari was back and looking at them confused with drinks in her hands.

“Our kiss” Ginny was being a little dramatic.

“Oh that” Hari was completely dispassionate

Neville looked expectantly at her “Well?”

“It was just a kiss, nothing special.” Hari stated “Geez, you’d think I was talking tongue or something.”

Ginny giggled as she wandered off the ugly cat following her.

“You really kissed her?” Jason asked stunned

“Yeah, why not? She’s pretty, she’s just not my type apparently.” Hari shrugged

“Has Nico kissed a girl yet?”

“Nico doesn’t _Like_ girls” Hari stated with a raised eyebrow. “He completely was unaffected by Fleur’s charms, she had them full blast one day at the house.”

“Oh, right, are you taking Nico to Slughorn’s party?”

“I was planning on it” Hari stated looking at Neville confused

“I can’t exactly ask one of my usual escapes” Neville stated

“Right they’re coming on their own aren’t they.”

“Yeah, Ginny’s bringing Dean while you and Blaise are a thing.”

“Luna’s with The Hunt.”

“Hermione’s pissed at me for some reason.”

“She’s pissed at everyone right now.” Hari muttered “I think it has to do with Lavender… but who knows maybe Viktor hasn’t been sending her enough letters.”

Jason snorted at the banter between them. It was like watching siblings.

“Hey, Jason, do you want to come to the party? It’ll give me an excuse not to ask a girl. They’ve been getting really weird since last year.”

“That’s because you got Handsome on them and you’ve got a tattoo, you show off.” Hari commented with a grin. Her fingers had been caught tracing the tattoo and the burn line.

“Sure?” Jason said not sure how to take that, but he was curious about it all.

“Great!” Neville looked relieved.


	7. Chapter 7

As the weather was turning icy and Christmas was creeping up on them when Hari finally snapped. They all watched her throw her textbook across the grass. Scattering a few written-on pieces of parchment and then sat down nearly in tears wringing her hair to the point she’d pulled it out of its braid.

Nico blinked as he’d only even see his sister lose it like this once. It had been right near the beginning of their training after Luna left. All her trainers had changed and then just as suddenly her stress levels had gone to nearly nothing. But that could also have had to do with their training dummies.

“Sis?”

“Why do I even bother? It’s not like I’m going to be working in Wizard society. None of this is relevant!”

“Why don’t you take a break and teach Jason a few things.” Blaise suggested not that he was actually studying anymore not if Hari was going to be teaching.

Jason was easy to teach as it turned out, or from the looks on their faces, she was a really good teacher. It was exactly what she’d needed too as she calmed right down. Jason was completely caught up on his spell work as before it hadn’t made sense now it all clicked.

The guys left Nico and Hari to have sibling time. That sibling time turned into summon spirits’ time. Nico was cuddling with her as she did this. He was sitting in front of her leaning back on her. Hari wrapped her arms casually around him.

Hari summoned Merope and learned what she could. Even as a spirit she was defeated. An empty soul from the Apostle Fields. Her voice was thin and reedy. Merope told them about her life. About how the only bright part of the days was seeing Tom, beautiful Tom riding down the lane. She daydreamed of it being her riding beside him in those fancy dresses, loved and cherished. The dreams had only gotten stronger the longer she suffered under her brother and Father.

So, Merope made a love potion one day after her father and brother were sent to Azkaban. She was no skilled witch, but potions, those came from a book passed down in the family. All so he’d look at her, just once. But it wasn’t enough after the first time, so she kept doing it then Tom agreed to marry her, it was the happiest day of her life. One day she failed to give the love potion to him and it had been fine… so she stopped giving it to him every day, because she needed more ingredients and she didn’t have the courage to go buy more, not when she was finally pregnant.

One day he just left her… she’d run out of ingredients and when she came back from picking up more… he was gone. She’d been pregnant at the time, about four months along. She went to find him only to hear the news, he had run away from her… abandoned her and the baby. Her little lie was just that, a lie. She kept going, selling the few potions she’d made as her magic drained from her. But it wasn’t enough, she’d just needed a little more…

When the baby had started to come… she was doomed. She found a Muggle orphanage that would take her baby in… she didn’t have the will to live anymore. She also saw no reason why the wizarding world would take in her half-blood child, who was likely to be a squib anyway. Not like she had any family that would take the child in anyway.

“Can you tell me one thing?” the spirit asked

Hari nodded

“Did he look like his father?”

“Yes, Tom was very handsome. The spitting image of his father.”

“Thank you. I hope he had a better life then I did” the spirit was easily released.

Hari’s face fell as she thought about the miserable Merope. How defeated she’d looked. Hari had almost lived and died like that herself. She didn’t pity Merope, she understood. Sometimes the lie was better then reality, even if it was nothing more then a dream.

Nico wrapped her fingers in his pulling them tighter around him. “Are we looking for more information?”

Hari nodded as she summoned the next one. Resting her chin on Nico’s head.

Nico was frowning as Hari called forward a Mrs. Cole. The woman in the memory was younger then the spirit in front of them. Hari managed to pull more then Dumbledore had from her about Tom at the orphanage. 

Hari was a little startled to realize Tom was born in 1926…

“He’s only six years older then me?” Nico asked looking up at his sister as he was leaning on her.

“Apparently.” Hari muttered then giggled as Nico was 12 and Voldemort was cursed but they only 6 years apart. Nico caught the joke too.

Mrs. Cole apparently died during a bombing near the end of the Second World War. She was only there with two children who couldn’t be moved in time and they had died with her when the Orphanage was reduced to rubble.

Hari managed to pull locations from her. The most important one that Hari focused on was on the seaside, the one Dumbledore had focused on when he spoke of the orphanage afterwards.

“We took the children to Cornwall, there was a little village by the seaside. They enjoyed their time there, but something happened. Tom, Amy and Dennis broke away from the village. I always knew Tom had done something to them, they were never the same after that. I never felt such relief as when he left. We all dreaded his return every summer. I believe he hated returning as well.”

“He did.” Hari confirmed. “He tried to convince the Headmaster to let him stay over summer every year. Even to the point of forsaking his plans to keep from coming back early.” Hari stated.

“That sounds like him. I never breathed such relief as when he left for good.”

“Where there any other places he might have…”

“Sis?” Nico caught that something had clicked in her head

“’Magpie tendencies. It will be important later.’ Dumbledore is just starting to look for the Horcrux now?” Hari realized what was going on.

“Tom was a different child. But there were no other places we took him where he separated completely or traumatized anyone.”

“Thank you” Hari nodded and dismissed the spirit.

“Sis?”

“Dumbledore is looking for the Horcrux, only seemingly starting now, that’s why he’s showing all of this to me… oh for fuck sakes…”

“Is he setting something up?”

“Yes, for me to go hunting for the Horcrux on a grand journey to save the wizarding world.”

“But we already destroyed them…”

“I know that. He doesn’t though.” Hari thought about it… “I might be able to use this though. Find out about how I came to this time. Why I was stolen. There’s no way Dumbledore doesn’t know.”

“What are we going to do about Tom Riddle then?”

“I’ll think of something. We just need to kill him.”

“What about the spirits you’ve had tailing the Malfoys?”

Hari flopped in the grass. “Well I think that Voldemort is in Malfoy manor, they’re plotting something there. Draco, I think is trying to do something, he’s been competing with us on using the Room of Requirement. Something about a cabinet he’s trying to repair. He’s the one to do with the necklace and I have a feeling I know exactly who it was intended for… but all of it seems like distractions for someone else. I just don’t know who.” 

“Why don’t we just go hunt Moldy down and kill him?” Nico asked curious

Hari sighed “If I go and do that who knows when Dumbledore will show his true colours. I can’t get away with killing Dumbledore outright either. We’d also need a way to wipe out the Death Eaters in one swoop. The inner circle must all die or be turned in rapid succession or they’ll try to replace the bastard.”

They ended up going to bed with minds full of thoughts. When Hari, Neville and Jason walked down to breakfast the next morning they smiled. Jason was stunned.

“Looks like Christmas is officially here. Hagrid’s brought in the last of the trees.” Hari stated

“Where did these come from?”

“The Forbidden Forest I think” Hari stated “Otherwise Hagrid grows them. Sort of like how he grew the pumpkins for Halloween.”

“Yes, but Halloween doesn’t have mistletoe traps” Neville pointed with his head to the giggling girls hovering under mistletoe blinking at them trying to be cute and seductive at the same time.

“They don’t leave me alone” Jason grumbled. “I’ve figured out most of the areas they’re in and avoid them.”

“Think they’d scream if I went to kiss them?” Hari asked waving at the girls glaring at her from down the table getting annoyed looks in reply.

“Maybe.” Neville stated leaning down to her ear. “We could always replace the mistletoe with my new Tentacula shots.”

“With Sneezewort to go with it.” Hari grinned

“You two are mean” Jason stated

“Yes” Neville and Hari didn’t even blink.

Jason gave them both a flat look and they grinned in response. “Hey, have you heard the strange things getting smuggled in?”

“Yes, the girls won’t shut up about love potions and crap the twins are smuggling in for them. They’re also complaining that Hermione keeps confiscating it. Or that the twins won’t sell it to them anymore.”

“Good on them”

“Yeah, they recently found a side effect. Apparently the longer it sits in foods that already have a strong endorphin response actually makes it more potent.”

“Good to know. I’m feeding those chocolates to Ron” Neville stated not even thinking about it.

“Don’t even think about it” Hermione stated sitting across from them. Dean who was sitting with Ginny purposely looked at them then turned away and the two of them had smiles on their faces. Hermione glared back. Not that she knew what they were planning.

“Please don’t, you two” Jason was firm but not bossy. A leader trying to keep some assembalance of order. He got pouting in response.

“Fine” they both groaned then Hari smiled “Give them to me later, I’ll drop them off in Filch’s office and say there from Madam Pince.” 

“Hari!” Hermione glared. Hari stuck her tongue out in response.

“Would you rather I feed them to Ron? Maybe you two will stop fighting. Why you even care he’s dating Lavender I don’t know. I thought you were in love with Viktor.”

Hermione turned bright red and didn’t talk to her for the rest of the week even when they were forcibly partnered up for defence. Snape gave them both a raised eyebrow as they were succeeding with non verbal because they were mad at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day of Slughorn’s party saw Hari and Neville glaring at their images in a mirror trying to do Human transfigurations. They were supposed to turn their eyebrows a different colour. They could see Jason up at the front of the class getting his mini lesson. He was sharp enough that he was doing better then they were, but he was on snuffboxes not eyebrows.

There was some commotion around Ron and Hermione. It was the girly laughter that made them look up. Ron was sporting a handlebar mustache and Hari instantly recognized he was doing an impression of Hermione whenever a teacher asked a question. Hermione of course ran out of the classroom.

“Mr. Weasley, That will be ten points from Gryffindor for your lack of manners and a letter home to your mother. I am severely disappointed in you.” McGonagall turned away from him to the class, “If none of you have managed the spell get back to it.”

The class all went back to looking at their mirrors. Even if the entire class was now whispering.

“In silence!”

They all shut up.

Dinner was a different affair. There was excitement and jealousy about the party tonight. Nico wrapped his arms around Hari’s neck putting his chin on her head because he could reach and he was showing off, mostly because she was sitting down. “I have to wear those dress robes for this don’t I?”

“Yes, would you rather the stuff we wear at home?”

“Not here.” Nico answered annoyed. “When do I need to meet you?”

“Eight. I’ll walk you to the office.” Nico nodded then wandered off.

Neville was getting changed when Jason stuck his head in, looking lost and desperate. “Couldn’t get them on or…” Neville blinked as Jason looked very lost in his…. “They’re on backwards.”

Jason pulled his arms in and with Neville’s help got the robe going the right direction. “Better?”

“Yes” Jason was blushing. “Why aren’t we wearing Togas?”

“Because this isn’t camp. It’s Wizards.” Neville answered “While Rome laid claim to an area of this place and went to war with the locals, The Greeks have places here too.”

Jason frowned “Is it really alright for me to go as a guest.”

“Oh, come off it, Son of Jupiter. You’re here as Jason Grace, not praetor.” Neville stated “Ease up or your going to be running before an hour’s up.” Neville didn’t say that he’d have to last until Hari and Nico baled at least. They headed down to see Hari coming down the stairs fighting with a curl that was just not co-operating.

“Think Nico brushed his hair?” Neville asked

“If not, one of the girls attacked him with the hairbrush.” Hari stated then gave up on the curl as she pulled a matching one from the other side so it would at least look planned. They headed down as a group. Nico saw them and came running up the stairs, his hair brushed and tied back. The robes fit and were almost colourful with the deep purple trim on the black robes. Hari was actually in silver-grey robes tonight, Fleur’s and Remus’s idea.

The Office wasn’t actually in the dungeons but on the first floor. They walked towards the noise and already Neville’s hands were on Hari and Nico’s shoulders forcing them to go forwards. They both gave him pleading looks that he ignored. They walked into not a study but a colourful tent, the ceiling and walls looked draped in emerald, crimson, and gold hangings. It looked like something out of a Disney movie trying to recreate a desert culture as a tent.

“Is an office supposed to be this big?” Nico wondered

Hari blinked “No, I think we are actually in a pavilion tent, set up to the door so no one notices it’s not actually his office.” Hari thought everything was a little eery bathed in red light from the ornate lamp hanging from the center of the tent. There were also fairies fluttering around the top playing in the supports and the cloth hangings to hide them.

There were more then students here as Hari spotted older people that were very much not teachers and too old to be students by a few decades if not nearing a century. Some people were singing to mandolins somewhere near the back of the tent. Hari recognized the Weird Sisters from their odd singing.

Hari had just spotted the House elves running around carrying platters of food making them look like bewitched tables. When a voice caught her attention. “Hari, M’ Girl!” Hari tensed up as Slughorn grabbed her arm “Come in, come in, so many people I’d like you to meet!”

Hari cringed as she was dragged around, Nico glaring at Slughorn as he was holding her other hand getting dragged along too.

“Hari, I’d like you to meet Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_ — and, of course, his friend Sanguini.”

Hari didn’t even have time to say a greeting before this little wizard that was actually shorter then her but twice her size started talking. Beside him was something that looked borderline dead already, Italian even if he like Nico had drained of his colouring.

There was a gaggle of giggling girls peering at him curious before they saw her and Nico beside him. Sanguini looked at the two Underworld demi-gods and blinked. All while Worple was nattering off about something Hari had absolutely no interest in.

There was one too loud giggle “They might be related; they look the same.”

“Dead?” came the next giggle.

Hari wrapped her arms around her little brother pinning him to her chest as he was glaring daggers at the girls. He’d gone paler the more time they spent in the Underworld losing his rich olive tone to match her pasty white colour like their father.

“My, you do resemble Vampires”

Hari and Nico both gave the man annoyed smiles, showing off slightly longer canines than they should have. There was a sharp swallow. Sanguini muttered something in Italian and Nico replied without thought.

They all looked stunned while Sanguini now looked very intrigued. Then he saw Hari’s bare pale neck… “You’d be dead within five minutes from my blood and thirty seconds if you even try it” Hari smiled cutely opening her eyes, they’d gone black. He looked down at Nico who was grinning evilly with his eyes going Purple.

“How would you do that?” Sanguini asked

“Stygian iron” Nico grinned chuckling a little insane.

Who knew the vampire could get paler? He looked at thee girls giggling at them and then back at the two siblings… horrified but knowing if he wanted blood these two were off the menu.

“Excuse me, I’ve just spotted my date.” Hari stated leading Nico into the crowd. Hari wrapped her arms around Blaise’s waist as he was talking to someone burying her head into his chest. He looked down at her frowning.

“Slughorn was touching her and the idiot who brought the Vampire doesn’t know when to shut up.” Nico explained 

“Oh”

Nico looked at the person Blaise was talking to; it was Jason and Neville. Nico blushed a little as Jason smiled at him.

“Oh, Nico, I thought you were going to be working on that project all night.” An older Hufflepuff stepped up to them looking at Nico.

“Sshhh” Nico hissed

Hari looked at him confused as she lifted her head out of her boyfriend’s chest.

“Oh, it’s a Christmas gift.” The Hufflepuff was smiling amused

“Project?” Hari smiled intrigued

“There was a ghost I met and we started talking, she’d brilliant but way underrated. She’s been teaching me things.”

“Ginger woman, smiles a lot and randomly bursts into rants about bigoted arsewipes?”

“Yep.”

“I remember her, I really should talk to her again.”

The Hufflepuff looked at them then snickered “I get it now.” He wandered off smiling to himself.

Draco caused a small scene at the party and Nico frowned as he could see the ghost that was tailing him look confused ‘Mead’ was all he got even as he looked down at the cup he was drinking. ‘different small cask. Tucked away.’

Hari inclined her head to note she’d heard and it was noted. The spirit left with Draco and Snape.

“That would have been a perfect excuse to leave.” Nico muttered

“Damn you’re right.”

There was snickering from the other boys in hearing range. “Just think, you’re going home tomorrow.”

The siblings smiled “Yeah.” They were happy about that fact.

Blaise leaned down to Hari’s ear. “I want a date this year over holidays.”

Hari blushed “Kay” her hand covering the ear he’d whispered in.

The rest of the party wore on, Hari managed to avoid some of the worst offenders of hero worship and fans. Nico was frowning as McLaggen was being repetitively avoided by all the girls.

Hari went to the drink table with Jason leaving Blaise with Nico and Neville. Trelawney was there and spotted Hari “I miss having you in my classes, Hari,” Trelawney said soulfully. “You were never much of a Seer, but you were a wonderful Object.” She then took to ranting and complaining about Firenze which was when Hari and Jason both took their leave.

They got through the night and the two Underworld siblings were twitching from the shear amount of people and touching they’d suffered. They hadn’t managed to escape until much later then they’d have preferred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finally arrived at the station. Jason was following Blaise who was following the siblings. They were greeting two men, a couple from the lack of distance between them.

“Oh right, Jason you haven’t met our dog fathers.” Hari said grinning at him

Jason looked at her horrified as Remus turned snickering into his hand. Sirius was grinning

“Dog fathers?”

Blaise was looking like he was in pain at the joke.

“sure, Remus is a wolf and Sirius is a grim.”

It was Sirius’s turn to frown and pout “That was an accident and that’s all that nutter’s fault.”

“Shush Padfoot.” Remus stated amused as the hand not using the cane to walk reach out to hold his hand quite contently. Sirius smiled at the hand and his pout vanished for a big grin.

“They’re so sweet they make everyone sick.” Hari muttered

“Shush pup” Remus stated as Hari grinned.

“Hari, there you are, did you have a good term?” A ginger man asked

“Yes, Mr. Weasley” Hari smiled amused then she looked behind them as Nico was already sprinting forward. He was grinning as he wrapped their father in a hug just before he reached the group.

Hari was laughing as Jason was stunned by the two men that were losing it in an argument in public. Mostly about where Hari and Nico’s break was going to be spent.

Jason wasn’t sure how this started but it was entertaining once the shock wore off. Nico was leaning on Jason wheezing he was laughing so hard. The ginger man and his son, Bill, were laughing as well. They were picking up two students, Ron and Ginny.

“If I might add in, we can always take Hari and Nico for the holidays if it’s really that difficult to decide.” Arthur Weasley said smiling amused, like he knew that wasn’t even part of the options, he was just saying it to say it.

“NO!”

The rest of the group was laughing. Ron and Ginny were frowning as they hadn’t known about this apparently.

“Told you dad” Bill said amused

“We will at least be inviting everyone over for Christmas dinner, Molly was quite devastated last year and wants to make up for it this year.”

The two men looked at each other then at Artur and then at Remus when he cleared his throat. “May I suggest Molly host dinner at the Black estate? I don’t believe the Burrow is large enough to hold that many people.”

“It’s not a bad idea.” Sirius stated “We have been meaning to use the actual dining room.”

Remus looked at him “We have a dining room?”

Sirius nodded “Yes, what do you think the door at the end of the hall is?”

Nico and Hari didn’t say anything. “Really? I don’t think I’ve ever actually been in it.”

“Oh, no you haven’t. I was using it to store the spare dishes.” Sirius thought about it.

“Sirius… we could always do a split dinner.” Hari suggested.

“One for the family and Molly’s dinner”

“Have I met Molly?” Nico asked

Hari frowned “Not in actuality, you have in passing however.” Hari’s eyes went wide then she giggled.

“Weasley sweater?” Bill asked grinning at Nico, Hari responding in more giggles while nodding.

Nico looked at them so confused. “Has he stolen any of yours?”

Hari shook her head. “No, he hasn’t. I don’t think any of them would fit.”

“I get them for Christmas” Sirius stated ignoring the conversation the kids were having.

“And Yule, I have business that day I can’t avoid.” Hades stated

“Then, how about we go home with Dad for now, come back on Yule then spent the few days after Christmas at home before we get shipped back to school?” Nico asked

The two men looked at each other “Deal?”

“Deal” 

“See you” Nico grinned and Hari chased him once she’d kissed her ‘dog’ fathers on the cheek, “See you in a few days”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari and Nico grinned as they saw Hazel. She was fighting with her studies. “How’s it going?” Nico asked

Hazel looked at them “Have I really been learning advanced Math from thee Archimedes?”

“Yes” Nico and Hari said grinning

“We both got those lessons too.” Hari said sitting down at the table.

“He gets bored sometimes and teaching alleviates that.” Nico explained.

“Are you on holidays?” Hazel asked

“Yes, Mom and Dad just left for Olympus. Want to go shopping on the surface. I was thinking of picking up a few last-minute presents.”

Hazel smiled “Sure”

Hazel was slowly getting used to the current time. Hazel was smiling as she could see just walking down the street that in England blacks were treated no differently then anyone else. There were some people that were very much like what she was used to but not at the same time. There was no segregation, people weren’t looking down their nose at her or purposely targeting her. but that might have also been due to her half siblings. She felt like the odd one out as they were dressed in black leather and she was the one in the bright yellow jacket.

They were laughing as they walked into a store. It was full of stuffed animals. Nico was grinning and Hazel looked stunned. Hari was looking around as Nico was bouncing around after having too much sugar without the actual sugar.

Nico giggled and lifted something. “Is that a clownfish stuffy?” Hari asked looking at it closer.

“Percy” Nico grinned

Hari giggled “Then we should find one for Annabeth too.” 

Hazel frowned not knowing these people but she picked up a bay coloured horse stuffy. The one she’d been using from Nico’s collection was a black and she really liked this one. She blushed as her half siblings looked at it then smiled. “Any other ones you want?” Hari asked

She shook her head. “Can you help us look for an owl one?” Nico asked

“Think Ron would murder me if I got him a spider?”

Nico snickered “I’ll go see if I can find one”

Hazel giggled as she was looking through the stuffed animals showing them the ones that stood out to her. Nico turned bright red as they saw this Black bunny that looked closer to realistic then doll like. 

Hari snagged it. “What are you going to do with it?” Nico asked

“Give it to Jason for Christmas.” Nico turned even brighter red as Hari said that. “And put your name on it”

“Sis!” Nico yelled

“Okay fine, I’ll put both our names on it.” Nico let out a rather pathetic whine. Hazel watched them amused even as they pulled her into their fun. It was amazing as she understood what it was like to have siblings at the moment.

“Last year it was cookies, this year is Stuffed animals?” Nico asked

“Oh, I’m still sending cookies to a few people.” Hari stated “Maybe Kreacher won’t be so annoyed when I take over the kitchen again this year.” 

“No idea.” Nico stated “Are we going to warn our uncles we’re bringing Hazel to dinner?”

“No” Hari said simply. “I’d rather not subject you to Molly but maybe if you can handle dinner with the family, you can handle Molly.”

“Actually, Father and I talked. He’s sending me with an escort to spend Christmas in New Orleans. I Haven’t been since I…”

Nico kissed her forehead “It’s alright. You have time for yourself. We’ll see you, afterwards”

Hazel smiled. They bought a pile of stuffed animals. Hari was grinning a little too manically with the white ferret stuffy. Once out of the store Hari tucked the bags into her expanded bag.

“Nico, did you ever complete that project you were working on?”

Nico sighed “No. It’s still not complete. I hoped I’d have them done by Christmas, but looks like it might be Easter before I get them completed.”

“Are you missing any people?”

“Yes, Neville” Nico pouted

“We can go to a nursery for his”

“Nursery?” Hazel asked

“Neville really likes plants.”

“We could give him some clippings out of the garden” Nico suggested.

“I was actually thinking normal plants” Hari said grinning “Just to see what he does with them.”

Hazel was confused which was why they went. They walked into a shop only about plants and growing things.

Nico nudged Hari, “Do you think Percy’s mom would like those?” Nico was pointing to a few colourful and fragrant flowers that were really pleasant.

“Not sure but she likes Percy’s moon lace.”

Hazel giggled watching the two of them debating for nearly an hour on what to buy only they were forced to settle for getting two of the same type as they couldn’t decide on a second one. They ended up buying two small pots of Heliotropes. One for Neville and the other for Sally.

Yule finally arrived. Hazel was doing some riding training with her Spatha, a Calvary sword, that neither Hari or Nico could stand to use. She looked like she was flying, a natural in the saddle.

Hari and Nico where called to do something else. They both blinked then burst out laughing as their father was fussing about his first Yule as King. Persephone was laughing even harder to the point of wheezing. Hades had already changed twice sworn up a storm and gone through his entire wardrobe three times. He’d also looked for a specific set of black robes in his sea of black robes a half dozen times, swearing up and down he still had this one specific set.

“It’s not funny you three!” Hades yelled making them laugh even harder.

“Yes, it is” Persephone gasped out laying on the bed.

Hari and Nico couldn’t even help look for this specific set of robes as they were sitting watching the chaos that was their father’s wardrobe.

Hades stood there in a different set and Persephone stopped laughing as she looked him up and down blushing.

“Looking good Dad” Hari was grinning.

Nico was nodding “Wicked cool”

Hades finally relaxed and he was forced to actually go play nice with his family. Persephone was in a pastel purple gown on his arm. They didn’t match but they looked good together.

“We’ll head up and take Hazel with us” Hari said as they headed for their rooms. They packed what they needed for a few days then brought Hazel up to the Black house using shadow travel.

Sirius and Remus looked at Hazel. “Half-sibling?”

Hazel nodded nervous. “Are you willing to share with Hari? I don’t think we have enough rooms with Fleur and Bill here…”

“Are you still making them sleep on different rooms?” Hari asked

“No” The two adults stated scoffing “There’s no point.”

“I thought we had five bedrooms” Nico muttered

“We do. Narcissa has laid claim to one. She’s invited herself for dinner.”

Hari and Nico both frowned “Does this have to do with old moldy?”

“Yes, apparently her husband has gotten in over his head and dragging her son down with him.”

“We don’t have to play nice with Malfoy, do we?” Hari whined

Sirius looked a little annoyed “Possibly.”

Nico and Hari didn’t look impressed. “Does that mean I have to share with him?” Nico asked

“Or we can make him camp out in the drawing room” Remus stated “That depends on his manners”

“Kay”

Hari guided Hazel up to her room. It was plain, but also well decorated. “Is it really alright?”

“It’s perfectly fine” Hari smiled at her, “I suspected this actually, not the Malfoys invading, but you sharing. The house also has curse suppressants on it.”

Hazel looked really excited about that. “You mean…”

“Yes, your curse will be supressed so that you’re aren’t cursing anything you pull towards you, but precious metals and stones will still be pulled towards you, but it shouldn’t be pulling it from the ground.” Hari explained

“Thank you.” Hazel put her bag down and frowned “Is that one of the reasons you don’t want me going to this ‘Molly’s’ Place?”

“Partly.” Hari admitted “Their family can be a little greedy, if during dinner you bring something up, we might not notice it until after they’ve already claimed it. I’m sorry but I’d rather not make them suffer like that.” 

“No, I understand. Thank you” Hazel smiled. She hated her curse but she was also so grateful Hari and Nico were supporting her in dealing with it as well.

They walked down to dinner as they took over the kitchen, Hazel was smiling and talking with Remus. Remus frowned at her “Your mother was a fake fortune teller… Maybe she should meet Trelawney, that should drive her nuts.”

“She’s gone” Hazel said both sad and relieved by that fact.

“Ah, then you share a father with Hari and Nico”

Hazel nodded even if that wasn’t actually accurate. Remus smiled at her as she mildly panicked.

“Remus stop interrogating her” Hari stated giving him a look that he smiled at.

“She’s like Nico right, ‘out of time’.” Sirius stated in the safety of their home.

“Yes,” Hari sighed “I hate how I can’t hide anything from you”

“We lived with James and Lily for years. We know all the tricks.” Sirius grinned

“I learned some from the students, myself” Remus smiled looking at Hari “On that thought, has your boyfriend contacted you?” Hari inhaled sharply and blushed. “That’s a yes, and when’s the date?”

Hari turned brighter red “The day after tomorrow.”

“Jason asked to see me that day too…” Nico muttered

Hazel looked a little concerned “Jason was the cute blond right?” Remus asked

Nico blushed “I agreed to show him around London without Blaise or Hari.”

Sirius looked at Hazel. “Do you happen to like horses?”

Hazel looked up started “I love them”

Sirius smiled “They don’t react the same as with these two, do they?”

“He means are they scared of you?” Nico translated

“No, I used to ride with Sammy all the time before I moved away from New Orleans.”

Sirius smiled “I think I know how to distract you.”

“How?” Remus asked

“Newt, he asked me if I’d look into the warding around his Family stables. Theseus is losing his ever-loving mind about the Death Eaters threatening the hippogriffs.”

“Hippogriffs?”

“Sirius, how about we introduce her to Buckbeak before you take her to a full stable” Hari cautioned at the same time as Remus.

Hazel looked at the grey half horse half eagle that came out of the small stable in the backyard to greet them. She was stunned and awed. “Now, to approach, you bow to him without breaking eye contact. It’s awkward, but necessary, they are proud and vain, so insults are a no. Once he bows back you can approach, as it’s your first time be cautious, sometimes they can be a little nippy with new people.” Remus explained

“I can demonstrate if you want?” Hari said comfortable with this.

Hazel nodded and Hari bowed to Buckbeak getting one in return, Hari was a little slower then she normally would to greet him as she showed Hazel the good spots. Hazel was in love with Buckbeak showing all the respect and love to him.

As the next day approached the adults came to an understanding, Hazel was actually very different then her siblings, she was more outgoing and excitable, where Hari and Nico were much more subdued. They learned that when Hazel was introduced to Hedwig for the first time and she was utterly fascinated. She was delighted with Hedwig landed on her arm. Hedwig even preened her hair a little bit.

Sirius and Remus walked into the drawing room to see Hazel smiling as she was using colour changing ink on Hari’s arm using a small ink brush. Nico was grinning and attempting to take pictures of the design on his arm. Sirius took the camera from him and used it to get the design and Nico’s delighted expression.

Hazel was a little embarrassed to be caught doing this but no one said a word except to tell her they were beautiful. When she asked about it later, Remus smiled at her. “It’s just some ink, it won’t kill them and it does eventually wash off, it’s like hair in the fact that it grows back. So long as you don’t repeat the fiasco of Sirius permanently dying his hair blond for three months, you’ll be fine.”

“He wouldn’t look bad as a blond.”

“They kept calling him his cousin. She was about as impressed as he was.”

“oh”

“Yes, Hilarious for us, miserable for him” Remus smiled “It barely beat out when we dyed James pink for a week accidently when we were trying to prank the Slytherins.”

“That was funny. Severus tried to murder us, didn’t he?” Sirius asked coming into the room for something.

“Yes, which was how you ended up dyed green for a week.”

“Right.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the 23rd of December and Blaise had it all set up. He picked Hari up and was walking with her when they stopped to get coffee. They were sitting in a snowy park looking at the river calmly when he presented her with his gift. A War rose. A perfect crimson bloom that was larger and more beautiful then all others.

Hari smiled taking it only a thorn ripped through her glove and drew blood. She pulled off her glove calmly and she stuck it in her mouth to stop from bleeding all over herself. Hari looked at Blaise confused as he’d drained of all colour looking at the rose in horror.

“It’s fine” Hari said softly “It’s just a little blood.”

Blaise wasn’t worried about the blood but what had caused the injury. There was an omen attached to the roses. If they drew blood the receiver of the rose would be in the Underworld before nightfall.

He smiled and knew he couldn’t… she was going to die on him and he didn’t know how to tell her he loved her. She touched his hand. “Blaise? Do you want to call it a day? You don’t look very good.”

Blaise shook his head giving her a shaky smile “No, Let’s do something else” he said

She smiled and took his hands as he pulled her off the ground. That’s when the Mist triggered. The pair turned to figure out what monster was attacking them. Only it was a little old lady in a leather jacket.

“A Dirae?” Blaise asked horrified. He knew she would die today, but so soon and by a Dirae was not what he expected. He flicked the dagger he kept lengthening it into his sword.

Hari put a hand on his arm stopping him from attacking. “What is it Alecto?” she said calm, strangely calm.

“You need to come with me. Something is happening with The Master.” The monster stated

Hari sighed she looked at Blaise “I’m sorry, it seems I have to cut this short instead.” She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Thank you for the wonderful morning.” She then walked past him, the rose still in her hand as a single drop of blood from the thorn hit the snow.

Hari vanished into darkness as Blaise felt everything go cold inside him then the anger surfaced. He swore he would bring her out of the Underworld even if it killed him in return. She deserved more then this. He spun on his heels and walked out of the park. He needed to speak to his father. Now.

Blaise reached his father’s presence. The god frowned seeing the anger there, one only a child of his could have. “Weren’t you with your girl today?” Mars asked frowning

“I need to get to the Underworld, now” Blaise growled

Mars froze. “So, it’s happened” he said with a sigh.

“Happened?” Blaise demanded annoyed “What’s happened?”

“You had a prophecy announced at your birth. In essence you would admit you loved your girl after she’d died.” He said then tossed him something.

Blaise caught it. It was a smallish clear crystal with a rose inside. “That will take you to the Fields of Asphodel” he explained

Blaise nodded and activated it. Blaise was fuming as he walked through the crowd of ghosts just standing in a field. He headed towards the palace he could see in the distance.

Blaise wasn’t sure how long he’d been walking but he finally reached the palace. It was all black obsidian and bronze. He steeled himself to demand the return of the girl he loved. Only nothing touched him as he walked through the palace seeing the dead walking around like any palace staff would. That’s when he saw her. Hari stood there looking at a scroll with two marines on either side of her and another woman, a former queen no doubt from her dress and jewelry taking notes.

Hari was talking and the woman was listening. Hari then looked up. She seemed to still be dressed from their date. She blinked at him “What are you doing here?” she asked confused and stunned.

“I came to get you” Blaise stated as he walked over to them.

Hari blinked at him, the confusion getting stronger on her face. “Why?” she sounded genuinely confused

“Because I love You! I’m not letting you stay here. I’m getting you out”

She blinked at him and blushed as what he said clicked in her head. The Queen beside her giggled “We’ll leave you to handle this.” The woman said taking the scroll from Hari and left. The two guards stepped back to give them an almost sense of privacy, not that those guns weren’t more deadly at a distance. 

“Um…”

“Hari, I love you. Please let me bring you back to the living world. Help me with whatever task Pluto gives me to bring you back to Life.”

“Ah…” she blushed even darker. “I Love you too Blaise but… that’s not necessary”

“I’m not leaving you here!”

“That’s not what I mean” she said with a cute little smile “I’m not dead.” she stated

His anger sort of just dissipated as he clued into what she was saying. “You aren’t?” he sounded so confused, “but the rose… it’s a dead omen if it draws blood...”

She reached up for the rose set in her hair still glowing faintly “Is that what it is? You gave me a War rose?”

Blaise nodded

She smiled and touched his cheek “Thank you Blaise. It’s a wonderful gift. More then I ever expected”

Blaise captured her lips and she clung to his neck as he had to bend down slightly, she was so much shorter than him. she giggled as they separated their lips to rest there foreheads together. “Well that was interesting.” She giggled again. She separated them more taking his hand. “You forgot I was an Underworld child, didn’t you?”

Blaise blushed “yes.”

Hari giggled, she pulled him farther into the palace. The two Marines followed them and she ignored them. More guards started showing up as she led them to a completely overly done, seriously wealthy looking place. He was stunned by the decorations in the form of flowers made of gems and precious metals. These rooms didn’t match the obsidian and bronze in the rest of the palace.

“I know he’s the god of wealthy, but isn’t this a bit much?” Blaise asked

Hari giggled “It’s mostly for Persephone or is it Proserpina for you?” she stated then she tucked behind a pillar with him. She was smiling as the two Rulers of the Underworld walked by. She was excited to see the looks on their faces.

Blaise was touching his dagger in case he needed to threaten the Gods for his love’s hand. Blaise released the knife as he realized they were being ignored, the pair were in that lovey-dovey state he’d seen his father and Venus in. “What’s going on?” Blaise asked confused.

“Dad panicked because he was taking my step-mom out on a date today and couldn’t figure out what to wear and needed a back-up plan if his siblings tried to interfere, or worse his nieces and nephews.” Hari explained grinning.

“You got called away from your own date to help with your Dad’s?”

Hari nodded amused. “He doesn’t panic like this often. Sorry, I seriously thought we were getting attacked which was why I didn’t say anything.”

“Attacked?” he asked horrified

She nodded then looked around the corner to see the two Gods had left. She tugged him to the balcony that was nearby. Blaise was stunned by the view. She pointed to a section of the back wall. He could see the cracking from here. “That was from last week. Takes forever to fix but it’s stronger than anything else I know. Takes four giants or the equivalent to bring down.” she explained 

“Princess… who’s the mortal?” a man asked, he looked terrifyingly like an emperor.

“My boyfriend. Don’t tell my father would you. I’m going to head back to the surface with him”

The man nodded “Don’t let your Father find out he was down here.”

“I’d be more worried about my Step-Mother”

“That too.” the Emperor said walking away from them. “Oh, and have you seen your brother lately? Seems he’s been showing up here a little more often then is preferred.”

“Yes, he’s also on a date today.”

“Well tell him to stay out of the Fields of Punishment. That is the Kindly ones’ area of control and apparently he’s been interfering with a few new arrivals.”

“Oh, that’s partly my fault. But I’ll tell him to bring the Kindly Ones with him next time for their amusement”

The Emperor rolled his eyes and walked away. She grinned and led Blaise not to a resting place but to a stable.

“Hello, Skiá” she said as she greeted one of the horses in the stables. A few of them snorted as she walked by.

“What are these horses?”

“Shadow Horses. Underworld mounts. The royal stables have the shadow Pegasi” Hari explained

“Ah, princess, would you like me to saddle her for you?”

“Yes please” Hari said to the undead stable master. Blaise was stunned as she was greeting some of the other horses as she waited for her own mount to be saddled.

“So, she’s yours?” he asked

Hari smiled at him “Yes, Isn’t she beautiful?”

“Not as beautiful as you” he said leaning down to her ear.

Hari blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment.

Once it was done Hari mounted up and he swung up behind her. They rode up a fissure to find they were back in London. They spent some more time together after sending Skiá home.

Hari walked into the house as Hazel was so excited, she sometimes slipped into French that wasn’t France French. Hari got the gist of it. Hazel had had a lot of fun at the stables, something about Pegasi and Unicorns. When Nico gave his gush about his date, Hari knew she was going to be giving Jason the shovel talk shortly. Also reminding him that Nico wasn’t thirteen for another three months. Both siblings pressured Hari into telling them about her date. So, she did, leaving out a few details. She did explain about Blaise’s reaction to the Underworld and how they got there.

“I though we said no Underworld dates?” Nico stated frowning

“Dad panicked and called me to help him. Blaise followed me in a misunderstanding” Hari blushed

The next day was Christmas eve. Nico was horrified but the dinner at the Weasleys. Not the food, that was good, more the company. That was just drama and a mess. The twins claimed Hari’s attention as Nico and Fleur were distracting Bill. All while Fleur and Molly were having some female equivalent to a pissing match all over a song on the radio. That just didn’t end as the night progressed.

The Fight apparently went into all out war that made all of the Weasleys scatter. It was noted by Arthur that it was a good time to leave when Fleur started making fun of Molly’s favorite singer by imitating the song badly. No one argued as they could all see the rage cloud forming around Molly. Hari was actually the first one to notice it outside of the family and made the hasty retreat, Nico right on her heels feeling the anger.

“And I thought Clarisse looked explosive…” Nico muttered

“They might be related, you never know.” Hari muttered.

Nico giggled at how terrifying that thought was.

Christmas morning found them not so much awake as confused. The twins came really early that morning to come steal Nico and Hari. Hari blinked at the package from Mrs. Weasley she hadn’t gotten last year because they’d been fighting. Seeing Fred burst into her room, force her to open her Weasley sweater then dress as George was getting Nico out of bed. He wasn’t sleeping in her bed, mostly because Hazel had been sharing with her already.

Hari managed to get into a pair of jeans and a shirt on before her new Weasley sweater was pulled on over her head and she was tossed over a shoulder. She blinked seeing Nico tossed over George’s shoulder wearing something blue.

They blinked at Hazel who had already been awake for a while and waved. “Go ahead and steal them. Make sure they’re home for dinner.” Remus stated as he saw they had the barely dressed siblings tossed over their shoulders.

“Will do, Professor” They then vanished into the fireplace. Hazel looked so confused as she hadn’t even had time to question what happened. Though she was really itching to try out some of the art supplies she’d gotten for Christmas.

Hari and Nico were put on a couch yawning as they came to an awakened state in the Burrow. Hari looked at Nico as he was wearing a blue Weasley sweater with an N on the front. Hari looked at Molly to see the Twins had spoilt her in a show that they were doing well for themselves despite her views, it apparently ended the argument instantly on that front. She even gushed about them now.

“Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum, now we’re washing our own socks,” George waved an airy hand. Meaning that yes that was a reason but also so she wouldn’t whine at them some more.

Christmas Lunch was special as Bill and Fleur were in their own world, Ron was just being embarrassing and Ginny looked a little jealous. “I’m sort of surprised about Hermione not being here.” Hari mentioned

“Oh, she’s gone to Bulgaria to spend time with _Viktor_.” Ginny emphasised it making Ron turn an odd shade of red.

Molly brought up Tonks. Mentioning she might be spending Christmas alone. Hari frowned “No, she’s coming over today with her parents for dinner.” Hari stated “but how do you know my cousin?”

“She went to school with Charlie and Me.” Bill stated “She was a really good friend of Charlie’s; they were in the same year. Had the same taste in boys actually.”

Hari blinked then the two siblings burst out laughing. Nico was holding his side as he’d heard that currently and without an ounce of distaste.

That’s when the minister and Percy arrived. Hari looked at the man as he ‘didn’t want to impose’ Hari smiled at him “Sit, have tea at least.”

The man was forced to sit at the table with them. “If we people not of the family have to suffer this so do you” Hari muttered with a smile at the Minister. “and before you ask, I don’t give two shits about the Ministry. If you still can’t get your shit together, then it’s not my problem. You might want to look at the people you’ve hired instead of me. Then ask why aren’t you getting it together.”

The new Minister’s eyes went wide and Hari greeted Percy with about as cool of a voice as she had the Minister. Percy looked at Hari a little startled “Still Dumbledore’s favorite, I see.” Percy replied coldly

Hari looked almost murderous at him. “Well, his favorite stick in the mud graduated.” Percy stiffened having caught the hint. Hari also noted that Ron twitched as well, so did Ginny, she’d been looking for them. She wasn’t stupid.

Hari and Nico managed to escape about an hour later. The twins taking the hint to hid with their eldest brother or suffer their mother.

Hari and Nico arrived back at the Black home to see the Tonks family already there. Hazel was laughing and fanning herself with her hand as Tonks, was making her features change into strange and funny things. They’d visited last year at Christmas as well but never for long, it had been Sirius who’d reached out to them, not the other way around.

Narcissa and Draco arrived for Christmas day dinner. The family was looking at Hari and Draco who were sniping at each other all night. To the point they weren’t even looking at each other but acting like brats. It had all started when Hari gave him his gift with a grin. Draco had twitched looking in the box at the white ferret stuffed animal. Nico had not idea why they reacted to it like they did. Hari and Draco both remembered that little incident with Professor Moody having a crazy moment.

“It’s like watching Percy and Thalia…” Nico muttered

“Here I thought it was like James and Severus.” Remus muttered

“It’s still better then what Sirius did to Lucius when he realized I was being courted.” Narcissa stated

“Didn’t I break his nose and three fingers?” Sirius asked

“And two teeth” Andromeda stated amused

Sirius smirked “That was a good short” 

Tonks looked utterly delighted, as her father Ted was stunned at how oddly violent the family was compared to his Dromeda.

The dinner passed as most family dinners do, with drama, arguing and whining about people that weren’t there. Nico was startled by his sister’s actions but not horrified like he had been with the Weasleys. Though he was utterly fascinated seeing Tonks’s ability to change her form so naturally.

“Dora is a Metamorphmagus”

“We still don’t know where it comes from. No one else in the family has shown the trait.” Andromeda stated “They just pop up and the ability passes on for a few generations then vanishes again.”

“Aphrodite or Hecate?” suggested quietly to his sister

“They don’t usually turn themselves into animals” Hari muttered “That’s a Zeus trick and that wouldn’t pass on.”

“True.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hari and Nico spent the last few days in the Underworld with Hazel. Their father was happy to have them all where he could keep track of them. Hari and Nico shadow travelled with permission back to school, mostly for the security issues they were having.

Hari returned to the common room, after getting the password from McGonagall to find Jason talking to Neville who was in turn getting berated by Hermione as she gushed about her holidays. Apparently, her issues with Ron were over. Then Hari frowned… when had that started anyway, and why? She was distracted as Hermione handed her a note. Apparently, she had another lesson with Dumbledore tomorrow night.

The following morning however caused a stir in the sixth and seventh years. Apparition lessons. Almost everyone in sixth year signed up, even one or two seventh years.

At breakfast Jason was thinking out loud. “It’s been bothering me since I came back, but why don’t wizards mix magic and technology?” Jason asked

“That can be explained rather easily” Snape stated hovering over the group. “It fucks it up royally”

They all stared at Snape who actually swore, Hari even let out a noise that sounded like a strangled squeak in disbelief. The entire Hall had gone quiet.

“The magic or the tech?” Jason asked curious as Hermione looked like she’d never even considered the possibility. Horrified by the fact that thought had never occurred to her.

“Both, Magic tends to make complicated tech sentient. In very bad ways even if it’s not noticeable at the beginning, if it doesn’t fry itself due to overload. If it’s not electricity based or the electricity can be swapped out for magic it works in similar ways. If it works at all.”

“Like the DS” Nico muttered having been sitting with them because he could.

“Yeah, but our cousin made that and I don’t think he follows the same rules.” 

“Well I wouldn’t suggest anything more complicated then a lightbulb.” Snape stated “We wouldn’t want the return of the sentient wrist watch again”

“Again?” Neville asked blinking

“You can blame the Ravenclaws” Snape stated walking away.

They all shared a look as the Ravenclaws were shuttering. Apparently, it was so bad that any attempts to recreate it were firmly halted. Classes went as normal as everyone ignored the conversation about the wristwatch for the excitement of Aparition lessons. It was the topic for the entire day. Hari was just glad it wasn’t about her.

The end of the evening found Hari trekking up to Dumbledore’s office. She’d barely stepped foot in the door when she heard Dumbledore speak. “I hear that you met the Minister of Magic over Christmas?”

“Yes,” Hari admitted easily “He’s not very happy with me.” She smiled amused

“No,” Dumbledore sighed. “He is not very happy with me either. We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, Hari, but battle on.” Dumbledore gave her an amused look. 

Hari grinned. Apparently pissing off the new Minister of magic was fun for both of them. “What is our lesson tonight?”

“I have two more memories to show you this evening, both obtained with enormous difficulty, and the second of them is, I think, the most important I have collected.”

Hari waited as Dumbledore gathered the memories and explained why they were so important. Dumbledore was mostly giving Hari old information, only that again Tom Riddle was very charismatic, private, and incredible blatantly for manipulating people, both with fear and through ambition. There was even the explanation about the beginnings of the Death Eaters during his time at school. Hari was finding too many uncomfortable reminders of Dudley in this conversation. Dumbledore complained about not being about to get many memories of Tom during his Hogwarts years. Only that Tom was rightfully obsessed with his parentage, but with only his muggle father’s name he found nothing of them at Hogwarts which lead him to his mother’s family.

“Finally, after painstaking research, through old books of Wizarding families, he discovered the existence of Slytherin’s surviving line. In the summer of his sixteenth year, he left the orphanage to which he returned annually and set off to find his Gaunt relatives. And now, Hari, if you will stand…”

Dumbledore rose, and Hari rose too.

“I was very lucky to collect this,” Dumbledore explained said, as he poured the memory into the Pensieve. “As you will understand when we have experienced it. Shall we?”

Dumbledore looked at her as they landed in an even more dilapidated Gaunt shack. “They speak only Parseltongue, I’ve had to take my information from other sources and piece it together.”

Hari smiled “I’ll translate for you sir” Hari stated, she knew by doing this and acting as if she were loyal, she could ask questions later.

Seeing Tom and Morfin as she realized arguing and snarling at each other was interesting as she could see the personality similarities. Dumbledore was delighted as he finally understood what the hissing had been about. He was nodding as Hari gave the English of it all. “This makes much more sense.”

Then the memory seemed to just blank out as if a VHS had stopped playing after the credits. Dumbledore’s fingers closed tightly around Hari’s arm and they were soaring back into the present again. Dumbledore’s office was too bright after that impenetrable darkness.

“Why did it go dark, what happened?” Hari asked confused

“Because Morfin could not remember anything from that point onward,” Dumbledore said gesturing for Hari to sit back in her seat. “When he awoke next morning, he was lying on the floor, quite alone. Marvolo’s ring was gone.”

“Meanwhile, in the village of Little Hangleton, a maid was running along the High Street, screaming that there were three bodies lying in the drawing room of the big house: Tom Riddle Senior and his mother and father. The Muggle authorities were perplexed. As far as I am aware, they do not know to this day how the Riddles died, for the Avada Kedavra curse does not usually leave any sign of damage…The exception sits before me,” Dumbledore added, with a nod to Hari’s scar, insinuating something that was no longer relevant. He spoke of Morfin’s fate but Hari was watching Dumbledore’s face as he seemed to be lamenting about the ring’s loss as well.

They argued a bit about the incompetency of the law enforcement and specifically the underage magic issue that wasn’t caught on to because Magic was Magic to wizards.

They finally went into the second memory that was rather short. The worst part it was of Slughorn when he was teaching Tom Riddle. Hari realized as they found the tampered with Memory that this was the entire reason Slughorn was teaching this year. Hari wasn’t at all surprised when Dumbledore mentioned how Slughorn had altered his own memory to be seen in a better light to who ever watched it.

Hari was actually expecting when Dumbledore asked her to get the memory. It explained all of the manipulations this year. Hari argued a little to make it look like she was considering it and trying to think of a way to do it. Finding out that Legilimency and Veritaserum were off the table. Dumbledore suggested that it wasn’t violence but a weak point that needed to be exploited. Dumbledore smiled waiting to see if she would figure out the solution to the problem.

Hari would think about it, but there was a burning question she wanted answered. Hari was frowning. Dumbledore only gave a true reaction when he saw the ring. “Sir, what is so special about the Gaunt ring?”

Dumbledore smiled “I believe It is a magical artifact in a set of three that has been lost to time. In my youth I was obsessed with them. I learned the folly of my actions much too late, but even now I see it and that joy that came with hunt for them is rekindled.”

“What do you mean?”

Dumbledore smiled “You have always wondered why I am alone Hari. I see it in your face, how I have no personal pictures where you crave them.” He smiled and gestured for her to come to his side of the desk where he opened a drawer, there was a family photo and another of two youths. “My younger siblings who I have destroyed all relationships with, and the love of my life. A man I could not bring myself to kill for all his deeds for I in my lust of power drove him down that path.” Hari took the pictures from him in their beautiful frames. “This Hari is why I told you do not regret your actions. For these are my most precious memories and my greatest regrets.”

“What happened to him?”

Dumbledore smiled with a sigh “Gellert is imprisoned in Nurmengard Castle. I have not seen him in many years.” Dumbledore was walking around his office picking two thinks up from his shelves.

“What is the ring?” Hari asked placing the frames on the desk facing Dumbledore’s seat. She then moved to the other side as Dumbledore returned to the desk.

“Maybe it’s best you answer that yourself.” Dumbledore handed her a book of tales. She noted the bottle of mead on the desk with an ornate glass beside it.

“The Tales of Beedle the Bard?” Hari frowned. She flicked through the book, it was in ancient runes but she’d picked it up fairly quick over summer last year, one of her magic instructors only used them so she’d been forced to learn. Not to mention the rune books she’d picked up at McGonagall’s request. She stopped as she saw it, that symbol. “The Tale of the Three Brothers?”

“Very good. How about you bring that back at our next lesson. It will not be for a week or so.”

Hari nodded. “Good night sir.”

“Good night Hari.” Dumbledore smiled “and remember Hari, all stories have a grain of truth to them.”

Hari nodded then walked out of the office. She looked at the book in her hands. She looked back only once to see Dumbledore taking a long draught of the mead from the ornate glass.

The next morning no one said a word as Dumbledore looked dreadfully hungover. Slughorn offered him something that Dumbledore turned down with a soft smile.

Hari didn’t know how to get the memory from Slughorn, thinking of ways as he was teaching a lesson, but she also realized that there was no point in pushing him as that would just put Slughorn on the defensive. She sat through Golpalott’s Third Law. Neville looked like he was so confused. Daphne looked horrified as Hermione seemed to be the only one able to follow, even Blaise looked befuddled.

Hari knew most of it. She’d already had this lecture before by a more competent teacher. Hari was standing up right behind Hermione collecting her poison. Blaise was right behind her as the rest of the class realized the lecture was over and they needed to move.

Hari was frowning as her brain clicked to a very different thought. Satyrs and their iron stomachs that could even resist poisons. Then it went to Snape… first year, a question she’d never been able to answer. Hari went into her bag. She didn’t find it… she must have left it behind. Hari raised her hand “Professor, could I get something from the Supply Cupboard?”

“Of course,”

Hari smiled as she jumped out of her seat and went digging through the boxes in the classes supply cupboard. At the very back in a labelled card box was half a dozen shrivelled brown objects, looking more like dried-up kidneys than real stones. Hari pulled out a Bezoar from the box just as Slughorn called, “Two minutes left, everyone!” Hari ran back to her seat grinning as Blaise was fighting with his antidote.

“Time’s…UP!” called Slughorn genially. He then went around the room looking at everyone’s incomplete antidotes. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione’s concoction of fifty-two ingredients. Slughorn nearly gagged on the smell of Ron’s cauldron.

Daphne seemed to be put near the top of the class as had Blaise. Neville was nervous about his potion that had gone clear. But it seemed to impress Slughorn. Hari was grinning as she didn’t have her antidote but instead extended her hand showing of the stomach stone in her hand.

“You’ve got a nerve, Girl!” he boomed, taking the bezoar and holding it up so that the class could see it. “Oh, you’re like your mother…well, I can’t fault you…a bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions!”

Hermione, who was sweaty-faced and had soot on her nose, looked livid. She’d worked for her mark and Hari had sailed through this challenge, because she didn’t think like normal people, never had.

“That’s the individual spirit a real potion-maker needs!” Slughorn continued happily, not needing a reply. “Just like her mother, she had the same intuitive grasp of potion-making, it’s undoubtedly from Lily she gets it…yes, Hari, yes, if you’ve got a bezoar to hand, of course that would do the trick…although as they don’t work on everything, and are pretty rare, it’s still worth knowing how to mix antidotes…”

“Of course, Professor, it would only work on minor ones such as these poisons. I’ll take a more appropriate approach on the more sever potions.” Hari stated

That made Slughorn smile exceedingly pleased as he wandered off to his desk while they packed up. As they were walking out of the classroom. 

“Show off” Hermione hissed walking past Hari slamming into her shoulder, not that Hari actually felt it.

Hari frowned “Snape told us on the first day of potions” Hari stated annoyed making Hermione stop dead and stare at her. Hermione looked horrified as she realized he had. Then Hermione frowned “why do you remember that? You never remember things like that.”

Hari froze this time as she had forgotten Hermione still didn’t know. Hermione looked even more livid. “You… you’ve been… Hari you…” Hermione got so pissed off she stormed off unable to finish her thought out loud.

“Fuck” Hari let slip as she realized her secret was out to Hermione that she’d been lying about her intelligence to make Hermione feel better.

“You never told her, did you?” Neville asked. Hari shook her head. “Oh” Neville didn’t look at them as they headed to their next class or break.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico was practically in her lap as they were sitting in the field, today was a little different. Nico had been sparing with the others, but Hari was hunkered down with the book the entire time. Then Nico apparently wanted to cuddle so she shifted so he was leaning on her as she kept reading, he was also reading but the ancient runes were getting to him.

“What book is that?” Jason asked

“Oh, Beedle the Bard. I grew up reading those.” Blaise stated

“My gran told them to me.” Neville stated. “The Warlock’s Hairy Heart always gave me nightmares.”

Jason and Nico both gave him strange looks. Blaise leaned over “Don’t worry I had them too”

“Are they really that bad?” Nico asked

“Just the one.” Neville stated “The hopping pot is funny. Babbitty Rabbitty was always good for a laugh.”

“Fountain of fortunes fair was always a favorite of mine.” Blaise admitted

“Professor Dumbledore wants me to read the Three Brothers before our next lesson. But I was curious about the rest of them too.” 

“Three Brothers. That’s never a good one.” Jason muttered

Hari smiled then Nico looked at her “Read it?”

Hari giggled a little as she started reading out loud. Blaise settled beside her as Jason and Neville sat in front of her.

“There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

So, the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So, Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So, Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So, he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death’s gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, he sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother’s throat. And so, Death took the first brother for his own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared at once before him.

Yet she was silent and cold, separated from him as though by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. And so, Death took the second brother for his own.

But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, as equals, they departed this life.”

Nico shared a confused look with his sister. “No” Hari said “It’s not possible…”

“It could be.” Nico stated, “did we ever test them out?”

Hari shook her head. The stone had simply been kept, but never used. The wand had vanished from her boot after the Battle of Manhattan. She hadn’t seen it since. As for her cloak… that’s what bothered her.

“What’s the handwritten part?” Blaise asked leaning into her side almost resting his head on her shoulder.

“Dumbledore’s notes. He told me he was a bit obsessed with this one. It might explain how much is here. I’ll read them” Hari said

“This story made a profound impression on me as a boy. I heard it first from my mother, and it soon became the tale I requested more often than any other at bedtime. This frequently led to arguments with my younger brother, Aberforth, whose favourite story was ‘Grumble the Grubby Goat’.

The moral of ‘The Tale of the Three Brothers’ could not be any clearer: human efforts to evade or overcome death are always doomed to disappointment. The third brother in the story (‘the humblest and also the wisest’) is the only one who understands that, having narrowly escaped Death once, the best he can hope for is to postpone their next meeting for as long as possible. This youngest brother knows that taunting Death – by engaging in violence, like the first brother, or by meddling in the shadowy art of necromancy,”

“Hang on, like actual necromancy?” Jason looked a little bothered by it.

Nico and Hari smiled “The wizard version is really weak. I suspect that in the story it is depicted as a ghost or a temporary soul summon.”

“That’s not comforting” Blaise stated

“I can raise skeletons if you prefer” Nico stated bluntly

“No!” The three older boys stated loudly.

“like the second brother - means pitting oneself against a wily enemy who cannot lose.” Hari continued with a smile at the boys “The irony is that a curious legend has grown up around this story, which precisely contradicts the message of the original. This legend holds that the gifts Death gives the brothers – an unbeatable wand, a stone that can bring back the dead, and an Invisibility Cloak that endures for ever – are genuine objects that exist in the real world. The legend goes further: if any person becomes the rightful owner of all three, then he or she will become ‘Master of Death’, which has usually been understood to mean that they will be invulnerable, even immortal.

We may smile, a little sadly, at what this tells us about human nature. The kindest interpretation would be: ‘Hope springs eternal’. In spite of the fact that, according to Beedle, two of the three objects are highly dangerous, in spite of the clear message that Death comes for us all in the end, a tiny minority of the wizarding community persists in believing that Beedle was sending them a coded message, which is the exact reverse of the one set down in ink, and that they alone are clever enough to understand it.

Their theory (or perhaps ‘desperate hope’ might be a more accurate term) is supported by little actual evidence. True Invisibility Cloaks, though rare, exist in this world of ours; however, the story makes it clear that Death’s Cloak is of a uniquely durable nature.”

“What does it mean ‘Durable nature’?” Hari asked frowning

“Invisibility cloaks aren’t actually that good. They rip, grow opaque with age. Things like that. The Charms on them fade and wear off or even get countered. A revealment charm can make an invisibility cloak visible again. It’s usually only for hiding underaged or weak witches and wizards. They only last for a few years, never strong enough to pass down like in the story.” Blaise stated “Keep reading, he might explain more.”

Hari frowned as that didn’t match with what she had… did Dumbledore know what her cloak was. She gasped as it clued in… even as she started reading again. “Through all the centuries that have intervened between Beedle’s day and our own, nobody has ever claimed to have found Death’s Cloak. This is explained away by true believers thus: either the third brother’s descendants do not know where their Cloak came from, or they know and are determined to show their ancestor’s wisdom by not trumpeting the fact.”

“Sis?”

“That’s why… he wanted to examine it, that’s why he had it…”

“Had what?” Blaise asked

“No… Hari, no… that would make … Merlin’s frilly pick undies” Neville drained of all colour looking at the ground “well fuck…”

Nico looked at Neville startled “You swore” Nico was utterly shocked then delighted.

“Keep reading?” Jason asked not understanding any of this.

Hari nodded “Naturally enough, the stone has never been found, either. As I have already noted in the commentary for ‘Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump’, we remain incapable of raising the dead, and there is every reason to suppose that this will never happen. Vile substitutions have, of course, been attempted by Dark wizards, who have created Inferi, but these are ghastly puppets, not truly reawoken humans. What is more, Beedle’s story is quite explicit about the fact that the second brother’s lost love has not really returned from the dead. She has been sent by Death to lure the second brother into Death’s clutches, and is therefore cold, remote, tantalisingly both present and absent.”

“What is an Inferi?” Jason asked

The two wizard-born shook their heads “Nasty things that are very dark and Very violent if disturbed.”

“Noted”

“This leaves us with the wand, and here the obstinate believers in Beedle’s hidden message have at least some historical evidence to back up their wild claims. For it is the case – whether because they liked to glorify themselves, or to intimidate possible attackers, or because they truly believed what they were saying – that wizards down the ages have claimed to possess a wand more powerful than the ordinary, even an ‘unbeatable’ wand. Some of these wizards have gone so far as to claim that their wand is made of elder, like the wand supposedly made by Death. Such wands have been given many names, among them ‘the Wand of Destiny’ and ‘the Deathstick’.

It is hardly surprising that old superstitions have grown up around our wands, which are, after all, our most important magical tools and weapons. Certain wands (and therefore their owners) are supposed to be incompatible:

_‘When his wand’s oak and hers is holly,_

_Then to marry would be folly’_

or to denote flaws in the owner’s character:

_‘Rowan gossips, chestnut drones,_

_Ash is stubborn, hazel moans.’_

And sure enough, within this category of unproven sayings we find:

_‘Wand of elder, never prosper.’_

Whether because of the fact that Death makes the fictional wand out of elder in Beedle’s story, or because power-hungry or violent wizards have persistently claimed that their own wands are made of elder, it is not a wood that is much favoured among wandmakers.

The first well-documented mention of a wand made of elder that had particularly strong and dangerous powers was owned by Emeric, commonly called ‘the Evil’, a short-lived but exceptionally aggressive wizard who terrorised the South of England in the early Middle Ages. He died as he had lived, in a ferocious duel with a wizard known as Egbert. What became of Egbert is unknown, although the life expectancy of medieval duellers was generally short. In the days before there was a Ministry of Magic to regulate the use of Dark Magic, duelling was usually fatal.

A full century later, another unpleasant character, this time named Godelot, advanced the study of Dark Magic by writing a collection of dangerous spells with the help of a wand he described in his notebook as ‘my moste wicked and subtle friend, with bodie of Ellhorn, who knowes ways of magick moste evile’. (Magick Moste Evile became the title of Godelot’s masterwork.)”

“I’m sorry what is Ellhorn?”

Neville chuckled “It’s the really old term for elder.” Neville frowned “Professor Dumbledore has an elder wand…”

Hari matched his frown but shrugged as she continued reading.

“As can be seen, Godelot considers his wand to be a helpmeet, almost an instructor. Those who are knowledgeable about wandlore will agree that wands do indeed absorb the expertise of those who use them, though this is an unpredictable and imperfect business; one must consider all kinds of additional factors, such as the relationship between the wand and the user, to understand how well it is likely to perform with any particular individual. Nevertheless, a hypothetical wand that had passed through the hands of many Dark wizards would be likely to have, at the very least, a marked affinity for the most dangerous kinds of magic.

Most witches and wizards prefer a wand that has ‘chosen’ them to any kind of second-hand wand, precisely because the latter is likely to have learned habits from its previous owner that might not be compatible with the new user’s style of magic. The general practice of burying (or burning) the wand with its owner, once he or she has died, also tends to prevent any individual wand learning from too many masters. Believers in the Elder Wand, however, hold that because of the way in which it has always passed allegiance between owners – the next master overcoming the first, usually by killing him – the Elder Wand has never been destroyed or buried, but has survived to accumulate wisdom, strength and power far beyond the ordinary.

Godelot is known to have perished in his own cellar, where he was locked by his mad son, Hereward. We must assume that Hereward took his father’s wand, or the latter would have been able to escape, but what Hereward did with the wand after that we cannot be sure. All that is certain is that a wand called ‘the Eldrun Wand’ by its owner, Barnabas Deverill, appeared in the early eighteenth century, and that Deverill used it to carve himself out a reputation as a fearsome warlock, until his reign of terror was ended by the equally notorious Loxias, who took the wand, rechristened it ‘the Deathstick’, and used it to lay waste to anyone who displeased him. It is difficult to trace the subsequent history of Loxias’s wand, as many claimed to have finished him off, including his own mother.”

“Before you ask Eldrun is also another word for Elder.” Neville stated

“This really is obsessive research” Blaise stated frowning.

Hari nodded as she kept reading after taking a drink.

“What must strike any intelligent witch or wizard on studying the so-called history of the Elder Wand is that every man who claims to have owned it has insisted that it is ‘unbeatable’, when the known facts of its passage through many owners’ hands demonstrate that not only has it been beaten hundreds of times, but that it also attracts trouble as Grumble the Grubby Goat attracted flies. Ultimately, the quest for the Elder Wand merely supports an observation I have had occasion to make many times over the course of my long life: that humans have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them.

But which of us would have shown the wisdom of the third brother, if offered the pick of Death’s gifts? Wizards and Muggles alike are imbued with a lust for power; how many would resist ‘the Wand of Destiny’? Which human being, having lost someone they loved, could withstand the temptation of the Resurrection Stone? Even I, Albus Dumbledore, would find it easiest to refuse the Invisibility Cloak, which only goes to show that, clever as I am, I remain just as big a fool as anyone else.”

Hari was frowning as she finished what she was reading.

“Hari?”

“I like my cloak though” she muttered

Nico giggled “Power really isn’t our thing is it?” He shifted to sit facing everyone and his sister.

“And we are already capable of bringing back the dead.” She muttered but she frowned “The stone would have been tempting before my fourth year.”

“Yeah but same way you told me with Bianca. It’s not right to bring back the dead.” Nico stated “Even Dad has to follow that rule.”

Hari looked at her pendant. She frowned. Then then looked at Blaise. “Maybe you’re the safest to test this out.” She waved her hand and they all watched the skull pendent she always wore open. The square stone fell out of it and Hari dropped it in Blaise’s hand.

“Thrice in hand thinking about the one I want to see?”

The Hades siblings nodded. Blaise did, they all watched someone form. They were neither a ghost nor truly flesh, less substantial than the living, but much more than ghosts. Hari trembled as she saw what this was. Memory made solid.

“Hari?” Neville called as they could all see her hyperventilating. She was clutching her arm where the bite covered by the cuff rested. Nico didn’t know what was going on as Neville pulled Hari into his arms as she trembled. He had her leaning back into his chest trapped.

“Hari, it’s dead, they’re both dead” Neville said a little panicked but he forcible slowed his breathing. Hari was still shaking as she started matching his breathing. He was just repeating “They’re dead” to her.

Hari finally came back a while later, the others looking really concerned and feeling useless. But none of them seemed to understand what was going on. Nico had an idea but it wasn’t matching with what he knew.

Eventually the others left to keep within curfew. Blaise and Nico walked down to the Entrance Hall while Jason left for the common room. Jason stayed up doing his homework when Hari and Neville finally came back. Hari simply went to bed as Neville sighed sitting with Jason.

“The stone?”

“Back in Hari’s pendant. Blaise dropped it when Hari panicked and we collected it again when she calmed down.” They rather swiftly went to bed as well with very different thoughts.

The following morning Nico was unusually clingy and Hari smiled at him, she wasn’t shaken as she should have been, but she was thinking of something.

There might be a way to get that memory after all, but she needed to get to Hogsmeade. Which wasn’t for two months.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico vanished for the day of his birthday. Right near the end of January. He came back a while later grinning as he had a companion. Hari grinned “Finally got a proper litter I see.”

Nico was grinning “I named him Dante.”

“That’s exciting” Hari grinned greeting the Cerberus pup. Nico’s thirteenth birthday saw him with a pup.

“After Dante’s Inferno?”

Nico smiled. No one was about to argue with him.

They both missed the mass scramble as the teachers were happy, he had the pup. They were commenting about how it would be the same as two years ago, that the pup would have some run time along the road. Up until Snape stated Nico wasn’t old enough for Hogsmeade as he only Just turned thirteen. The women begged Dumbledore for special permission for Nico to go to Hogsmeade with the pup. He allowed it, sending an emergency permission slip to Sirius to sign for Nico. There was even the quick catch up for Slughorn about having the pup in classes. Snape even lectured Slughorn about keeping the pup out from under the desks during brewing and keeping it beside the teacher’s desk.

Meanwhile Hari smiled darkly as Jason kissed Nico all too happy. Jason parted with Nico for classes and Jason stopped dead seeing her.

“Hari… I can explain.”

“Oh, I already know. Just be fully aware if you break my little brother’s heart, I will make your life miserable and I’ll make Elysium into your worst nightmare in the Afterlife.” Hari smiled sweetly “You be good to my brother and I’ll cover for you with dad.”

“Thanks, I got a really weird dream about that recently.”

“Talk to Blaise he got one too”

Jason no longer felt any fear from Nico and realized he seriously likes the younger boy…. Like seriously did. That became all the more evident when they kept finding the two of them cuddled up together playing on the DS. Well more Jason was cuddling around Nico as Nico was playing the game. Dante meanwhile tired himself out running around before collapsing in Nico’s lap adding to the pile.


	9. Chapter 9

February rolled around and that meant that apparition lessons were starting. They walked into the Great Hall on a Saturday so no classes were missed because that would have been impossible to catch up from.

Hari was stunned as all the tables were gone. They stood in front of their heads of house and a frail minister wizard getting an introduction then they had to find a place five feet from anyone else. Hari was jittery as they were told they were about to apparate in the Great Hall for only an hour.

Suddenly there were wooden hula hoops in front of everyone. That’s when the not quite a lecture started. “The important things to remember when Apparating are the three D’s!” Twycross explained “Destination, Determination, Deliberation! Step one: fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination. In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now.”

Hari was frowning as she stared at her hoop. Seeing a slight pattern on the stone floor.

“Step two,” Twycross announced to the room “focus your determination to occupy the visualised space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body! “

Hari wrinkled her nose as this sounded so bleeding complicated compared to what she did for Shadow travel.

“Step three,” Twycross called “only when I give the command…turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation. On my command, now…one —”

Hari felt a slight amount of anxiety they were doing this so quickly but she steadied herself.

“— two — ”

Hari focused on the circle seeing the slightest shadow around the edge of the hoop.

“— THREE!”

Hari spun on the spot, realized she hadn’t apparated so much as shadow travelled from the drain, she lost her footing and trip over her hula-hoop rolling to stare at the ceiling, the hoop digging into her lower back.

“Very good Ms. Potter. Let’s work on the landing next time” 

“That wasn’t apparating” McGonagall muttered. The Ministry instructor looked started as McGonagall sighed. Sprout was also shaking her head “We don’t know what it is but it’s not Apparating or we’d have put wards up to prevent it. They can go through the anti-apparition wards.” McGonagall was complaining

Hari picked herself up to see Neville was flat on his back looking about as embarrassed as her. Blaise was looking at her frowning as she’d done something but he hadn’t seen anything more then blackness around her then she was tripping while he’d stayed on his feet.

“Never mind, never mind,” said Twycross dryly, who did not seem to have expected anything better. “Adjust your hoops, please, and back to your original positions…”

The second attempt was no better than the first as different people were falling down or keeping heir footing. The third was just as bad. The fourth filled the Great Hall with a horrible screech of pain and everybody looked around, terrified. They all saw Susan Bones wobbling in her hoop with her left leg still standing five feet away where she had started.

“Splinching” Hari said realizing what they had been talking about. It had been really odd, as there had been no blood, just apparently a lot of pain and fear. The teachers put Susan back to rights in a puff of purple smoke as Twycross explained to everyone what had happened.

Hari after an hour hadn’t Apparated, instead she’d been shadow travelling, one or even three times she would have been fine, but it was closer to a hundred. Blaise looked at her as she sat down heavily. It was Snape that was frowning at her.

“You alright?” Neville asked

“I think I need a nap…” Hari fell backwards Neville caught her from smashing her head on the floor by grabbing the front of her robes.

“What happened?” McGonagall demanded

“She fell asleep” Neville stated knowing the difference when Hari was Out or OUT.

“Is she hurt?”

“I don’t know” Neville admitted. Nico found them and he recognized what happened as Dante whined confused “How many times did she shadow travel?”

“We all lost count.” Neville stated “We’re trying to Apparate.”

“The move from one place to another transport thingy?”

They nodded. Nico sighed “She’s exhausted, she’ll wake up in a few hours… or tomorrow. Dante, stay with Neville.” Nico took his sister vanished. Seeing Nico do the same trick startled them all. He then returned standing behind Neville where Dante ran barking to him as a greeting. “I dropped her in bed.”

“Nectar?” Blaise asked

Nico looked at him like he was stupid “Of course”

McGonagall frowned that Nico knew how to get to Hari’s bed and how he seemed able to do that at will.

“He’s only done it once in a panic last year.” Neville stated “He’s not interested in that.”

McGonagall took his word for it for now. “I can vouch for that” Demelza said passing them. McGonagall let it go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every Saturday found them repeating this, though Hari had used a trick to keep from shadow traveling. She was twitching as it was so different. But she yelped as she finally managed it, she nearly kept her footing but got hooked up in her hoop and ended up knocking over Daphne who was standing in front of her, they both ended up on the ground in a pile. 

They were however in for a disaster of a Valentines day. This year wasn’t at Hogsmeade so some people got special permission to visit their other halves that were still studying. Only a certain number were allowed in at a time and only after they’d been screened, checked and approved by a teacher.

Nico was walking with Jason; they were heading to the lake to give Nico’s puppy some exercise. Jason was holding his hand making Nico blush as he tucked his cheeks in his coat collar. He looked up as they were approaching a happy smiling figure. She crouched down to greet Dante as only a puppy could agree with. He was very quickly getting a belly rub.

The black-haired woman was looking around sighing happily “It’s great at be appreciated” she said to herself looking at the castle and the temple of learning they were technically in.

“Greetings Lady Hecate.” Nico said nodding his head with respect.

Jason tightened his grip on Nico’s hand. But didn’t do anything more then bow as Nico was completely relaxed.

“Oh, Nico, Haven’t I told you to call me Auntie?” The woman, the goddess of magic said amused

“Yes, you have Auntie Hecate.”

This caused more then one person in the Entrance Hall to faint hearing Nico calling The Goddess Of MAGIC, Auntie. Jason was trying to figure out if Nico just like the Greek gods as all he saw was Trivia which was the roman name for the goddess in front of them.

Ron hit the ground hard. Draco fainted like a girl falling backwards into someone’s arms. Daphne, the one that actually caught him, not his girlfriend Pansy who had also fainted, dropped him onto the floor looking disgusted. She then nudged him with her shoe to see if he was still alive. He was.

Jason looked behind them when he heard the loud thud. Daphne was standing there nudging Draco with her foot. He went back to the conversation “All this love and they are all praising me, it’s lovely.” She turned to the sky “Take that Aphrodite!”

Nico and Jason smiled and chuckled

“Well, I’m going to wandering, you enjoy your date. Say hello to your sister for me.”

“Will do Auntie” Nico said smiling amused

They headed out to go on their walk as a few others were taking the cue to leave before the snogging started or the Chaos of having a God in the castle got them caught up in it.

Meanwhile Astoria, Daphne’s younger sister, approached her sister and was poking Draco’s forehead. She blushed and jumped back as she accidently turning his eyebrows pink. Daphne looked down at the pink and grinned. “If he’s going to faint like a princess, let’s make him a pretty princess.” She said grinning

Astoria said nothing as her older sister was putting in the full effort of making Draco look like a girl, dress, long hair and make-up included. By the time the witch was done, Draco looked better than most of the girls at school. More then one person ran between the Great hall and their destination to avoid her, others watched her efforts with great curiosity. Some even helped. Draco was in for a shock when he finally woke up. He bolted from the Hall in tears. Astoria found him a little later in a random dungeon to comfort him.

Nico frowned as they watched an angel pass over their heads. Nico frowned “He looked like Thanatos… but I know he’s not” Nico muttered

“I think it was Cupid. A school full of magic all trapped, it would draw his attention” Jason stated concerned

They both shuttered “Let’s wait a while to go back, maybe a picnic is in order.”

“Agreed.”

Back at the castle a couple heading out looked up. The being … no make that God was hovering over them grinned pointed an arrow at them. “My gift for you”

The pair dodged the arrow as it hit whoever was behind them. They scrambled to avoid the arrows fired at them. What they didn’t know was the two people that got hit were Crabbe and Goyle who in turn did not chase the running couple but the ginger that had just woken up from his faint. Ron started running away from them. Crabbe and Goyle were chasing Ron around trying to kiss him. Only Ron got nailed with an arrow and he himself ended up chasing Pansy around the school trying to get a kiss from her.

Cupid apparently lost interest in them. Cupid smiled; his job was to wreak some havoc. All while avoiding a Greek Aunt. Hecate looked over a railing to watch Cupid near a couple as they were looking down, watching Cupid cackle. Cupid shot of arrows at seeming random just to watch people chase each other, or in one case trying to rip each other’s clothes off in a small passage.

Cedric felt utter despair as he felt the gift fall out of his hands at the sight in front of him. He was staring at the pair of girls trying to undress each other and doing a pretty good job at it. He recognised them as his girlfriend and her friend. Cedric grabbed Cho’s shoulder.

“What’s your problem, Cedric? It’s just Marietta. She’s a girl, it doesn’t count.” Chang stated annoyed at him for interrupting.

Cedric shook his head. “We’re done” Cedric stated then walked away. Cho didn’t even chase after him going back to her friend.

“Cedric?” Hari called out as she was looking around her frowning as she was watching Hermione dragging a fourth year Ravenclaw off the house point hourglasses that he seemed to be licking for some strange reason. Blaise was trying to shuffle some of the more delicate first and second years away from the chaos in the main halls

The newly graduated Hufflepuff smiled sadly ignoring the noises of the girls making out behind them. “Been a while, how have you been?”

Hari smiled “It’s been stressful, but sixth year is brutal, how you did the tournament on top of all this is impressive.”

“I got a little more leeway on my homework because of it actually.” Cedric admitted

“Are you working right now?” Hari was curious

Cedric smiled “I’m working as an intern at a dragon reserve in Romania. I’m interning with the healers there to see if I like it. It’s been really wicked to see everything. My Father is pissed but I don’t really care.”

“Did you ever try to go professional?” Hari asked

“I did… but after the try-outs it just didn’t feel right. I was looking into being a healer anyway so I figured I’d try that out. I’m enjoying it so far, though at the reserve it’s a lot of burns, broken bones, and bites. I’ve gotten really good at antidotes actually”

“Then you must have patched up Charlie at least a dozen times already.”

“Charlie?”

“Charlie Weasley, He’s a dragon tamer at the reserve. He’s on the broader side of the gingers.” 

Cedric blinked and figured he’d see if he could talk more with the ginger, he hadn’t realized he was a Weasley. He’d definitely look into that as he waved at them heading home for a bit to pick up a few things he’d forgotten when he’d left for his internship.

Hari nudged her aunt and got a pleased smile “How are your kids?”

“Outside of the one, safe as they can be. Your father agreed that Alabaster cannot step foot in Camp Half-blood due to being too dangerous to other demi-gods. However, I am allowed to do as I please when it involves him.” Hecate looked at her pleased “Lord Hades was the best thing that could have happened to Olympus, the entire power structure has changed and we are stronger then we have been in a very long time.”

Hari smiled pleased “That’s an honour to hear from you, Aunt Hecate.”

“Yes, I’m looking forward to more interesting lessons with your younger sister. I think she’ll have a talent for my style of magic. But she needs more time before I get to have fun with her.”

Hari chuckled as Hecate departed down the stairs giving an odd look to Malfoy dressed as a girl as she passed him. Nico waved to Hecate as she left and they headed back to Hogwarts. She giggled at the outrageous chaos Cupid had caused on the grounds before vanishing back to her domain. That was when Blaise finally returned sighing and muttering about traumatized Firsties.

A few days later there was a change in couples, there was also a lot of detentions, extra precautions and more then a few people that couldn’t look each other in the eye. Some had broken up; others had gotten together. Everyone was horrified seeing Ron was now dating Pansy. Cho it was learned had become depressed and hated her former best friend because she was the reason she’d been dumped by her boyfriend, but it was a huge argument that it was entirely Cho’s fault.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was near the end of February when Hari had her next lesson. Between everything going on and the chaos from Valentine’s day it was understandable.

“Did you get the memory?” Dumbledore asked almost as soon as she entered the office.

“Not yet, I have a plan but it will take a little longer to get ready.” Hari explained

Dumbledore nodded.

Hari returned the book. “What did you think?” Dumbledore asked smiling at it.

“My Invisibility cloak shouldn’t exist, should it?” Hari asked as she fidgeted.

“Not in the way it does, no. I believe Professor Snape has cast at least ten disillusionment charms on it himself at different times with it never working.”

“Minor spells don’t even effect it” Hari said, “You thought it might be the Death’s cloak, didn’t you?”

“I did” Dumbledore stated “I regret taking it from your father when I did. There was a chance your parents might have escaped had I not taken it from them, But James was cheating the wards when he had it, making him a danger to himself and others. I regret not simply handing it over to your mother.” 

Hari sat down in the chair across from his desk. “The ring, you believe it to be the Resurrection Stone then.”

“I did, I have never managed to test my theory of it however.”

“How did you track them down?”

Dumbledore smiled sadly “Gellert and I were determined to find them. We spent our youth trying to find them. I was able to track the lineages of the Peverell lines. They settled in Godric’s hollow; they used the Deathly Hollow’s symbol as their family crest, it was already marked into the items I suspect. Antioch Peverell had no reason to be tracked as he left no blood line. Cadmus Peverell bloodline found it’s way mixing with that of Salazar Slytherin.”

“The Gaunts” Hari saw what he saw

“The first memory I gathered from Bob Ogden pointed me in the right direction for the first time in many years. But I could not find the ring. Nor the locket.” Dumbledore sighed “Then there was Ignotus Peverell. A thousand years ago the name died out on the male side. It took me many years to realize they hadn’t died out at all but the name had changed. I finally managed to track it down, after your father caused untold amounts of trouble here at the school.”

Hari watched ad Dumbledore stood up and walked to a cabinet pulling out a decanter of mead. “My apologize Hari. Maybe…”

“I understand sir, have a good evening.” Hari left the office, frowning at the decanter Dumbledore placed on his desk. The glass that he was already pouring into it... that was not the bottle she recognized from the last time she’d upset him so thoroughly. 

A week later Hari got an odd note. It wasn’t from Dumbledore but Snape about her next lesson. Hari blinked as she looked at the note. She didn’t want to believe it was right, but she’d have to find out.

Hari stepped into Snape’s office, “sir?”

“Dumbledore asked me to conduct this lesson with you.”

“Is something wrong with him?”

“He’s been poisoned. Luckily, I arrived by chance in time and was able to counter it, however there was damage, he’s still resting at St. Mungo’s, it would be appreciated that this information not get out around the school. Tensions are high enough as it is.”

“Oh, Yes sir.” Hari waited as Snape set up the pensieve.

“You are aware of what this does?” Snape asked

“Yes, Professor Dumbledore has taken me into a few memories for our lessons.”

“He asked me to remind you of collecting a memory and finding out if you had or not.” Snape stated

“Not yet” Hari admitted not willing to admit anymore to Snape then she had to Dumbledore.

“Well, we best get started.” Snape poured a memory into the pensieve and they landed in Dumbledore’s office. Dumbledore smiled at them

“Hari, I’m having Snape supervise this lesson as I am incapable at the moment. Now, let us continue with our story where we left off. I must believe you remembered the subject matter for the last lesson.” The memory Dumbledore explained “Now, you will remember, I hope, that I told you at the very outset of these meetings of ours that we would be entering the realms of guesswork and speculation. Thus far, as I hope you agree, I have shown you reasonably firm sources of fact for my deductions as to what Voldemort did until the age of seventeen.” Dumbledore was pacing slighting in the memory.

Dumbledore turned to the pair “But now, Hari, things become murkier and stranger. If it was difficult to find evidence about the boy Riddle, it has been almost impossible to find anyone prepared to reminisce about the man Voldemort. In fact, I doubt whether there is a soul alive, apart from himself, who could give us a full account of his life since he left Hogwarts. However, I have two last memories that I would like to share with you.” Dumbledore indicated the two little crystal bottles gleaming beside the memory’s Pensieve. “I shall then be glad of your opinion as to whether the conclusions I have drawn from them seem likely. Snape will show me this memory when I am fit to do so. Please make your observations to him.”

Snape looked at her and Hari nodded “Yes sir.”

“I hope you are not tired of diving into other people’s memories, for they are curious recollections, these two. This first one came from a very old house-elf by the name of Hokey. Before we see what Hokey witnessed, I must quickly recount how Lord Voldemort left Hogwarts.” Dumbledore looked at her clearly

“He reached the seventh year of his schooling with, as you might have expected, top grades in every examination he had taken. All around him, his classmates were deciding which jobs they were to pursue once they had left Hogwarts. Nearly everybody expected spectacular things from Tom Riddle, prefect, Head Boy, winner of the Award for Special Services to the School. I know that several teachers, Professor Slughorn amongst them, suggested that he join the Ministry of Magic, offered to set up appointments, put him in touch with useful contacts. He refused all offers. The next thing the staff knew, Voldemort was working at Borgin and Burkes.

I think you will see what attractions the place held for him when we have entered Hokey’s memory. But this was not Voldemort’s first choice of job. Hardly anyone knew of it at the time — I was one of the few in whom the then Headmaster confided — but Voldemort first approached Professor Dippet and asked whether he could remain at Hogwarts as a teacher.”

“Before you ask why he wanted to stay I will tell you that I believe he had several reasons, though he confided none of them to Professor Dippet,” said memory Dumbledore. “Firstly, and very importantly, Voldemort was, I believe, more attached to this school than he has ever been to a person. Hogwarts was where he had been happiest; the first and only place he had felt at home.

Secondly, the castle is a stronghold of ancient magic. Undoubtedly Voldemort had penetrated many more of its secrets than most of the students who pass through the place, but he may have felt that there were still mysteries to unravel, stores of magic to tap.

And thirdly, as a teacher, he would have had great power and influence over young witches and wizards. Perhaps he had gained the idea from Professor Slughorn, the teacher with whom he was on best terms, who had demonstrated how influential a role a teacher can play. I do not imagine for an instant that Voldemort envisaged spending the rest of his life at Hogwarts, but I do think that he saw it as a useful recruiting ground, and a place where he might begin to build himself an army.

As you can rightly guess he wanted Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was being taught at the time by an old Professor by the name of Galatea Merrythought, who had been at Hogwarts for nearly fifty years.” Dumbledore sat calmly at his desk.

“He did not get the job. Professor Dippet told him that he was too young at eighteen, but invited him to reapply in a few years, if he still wished to teach. I felt deeply uneasy, I had advised Armando against the appointment — I did not give the reasons I have given you, for Professor Dippet was very fond of Voldemort and convinced of his honesty. But I did not want Lord Voldemort back at this school, and especially not in a position of power.

So, Voldemort went off to Borgin and Burkes, and all the staff who had admired him said what a waste it was, a brilliant young wizard like that, working in a shop. However, Voldemort was no mere assistant. Polite and handsome and clever, he was soon given particular jobs of the type that only exist in a place like Borgin and Burkes, which specializes, as you know, Hari, in objects with unusual and powerful properties. Voldemort was sent to persuade people to part with their treasures for sale by the partners, and he was, by all accounts, unusually gifted at doing this.” Dumbledore smiled gesturing for the door. “And now it is time to hear from Hokey the house-elf, who worked for a very old, very rich witch by the name of Hepzibah Smith. Professor Snape, If you would.”

Snape pulled Hari from the memory to take her into a different one, prepared in a different pensieve. “You will understand in a moment.” Snape muttered annoyed before she could ask anything.

They landed in a sitting room in front of an immensely fat old lady wearing an elaborate ginger wig and a brilliant pink set of robes that flowed all around her, giving her the look of a melting iced cake. She was looking into a small jeweled mirror and dabbing rouge onto her already scarlet cheeks with a large powder puff, while the tiniest and oldest house-elf Harry had ever seen laced her fleshy feet into tight satin slippers.

“Hurry up, Hokey!” said Hepzibah imperiously. “He said he’d come at four, it’s only a couple of minutes to and he’s never been late yet!”

She tucked away her powder puff as the house-elf straightened up. The top of the elf’s head barely reached the seat of Hepzibah’s chair, and her papery skin hung off her frame just like the crisp linen sheet she wore draped like a toga.

“How do I look?” said Hepzibah, turning her head to admire the various angles of her face in the mirror.

“Lovely, madam,” squeaked Hokey.

Hari instantly knew how much Hokey loved her mistress to lie so blatantly to her face and hoped Winky didn’t do this to her when she got old like this…if she got this old. Hari had thought the magenta robes on a ginger were bad, bright pink was worse. From Snape’s expression of disgust, he agreed with her.

A tinkling doorbell rang, both mistress and elf jumped. Hari whipped around to the sound. That’s when she actually saw the room. It was so crammed with objects that it was difficult to see how anybody could navigate their way across it without knocking over at least a dozen things: There were cabinets full of little lacquered boxes, cases full of gold-embossed books, shelves of orbs and celestial globes, and many flourishing potted plants in brass containers. In fact, the room looked like a cross between a magical antique shop and a conservatory. The room was a treasury apparently on top of the parlor it started as from the tables, pouffes, and footstools. 

The house-elf returned within minutes, with Tom dressed in a plain black suit; his hair was a little longer than it had been at school and his cheeks were hollowed, but all of this suited him; he looked more handsome than ever. Hari blushed feeling annoyed that she still found the asshole attractive. Tom picked his way through the cramped room with an air that showed he had visited often. Hari got mad at herself for being jealous as he bowed low over Hepzibah’s fat little hand, brushing it with his lips.

“I brought you flowers,” he said quietly, producing a bunch of roses from nowhere.

“You naughty boy, you shouldn’t have!” squealed old Hepzibah, though Hari noticed that she had an empty vase standing ready on the nearest little table. “You do spoil this old lady, Tom…Sit down, sit down…Where’s Hokey? Ah…”

The house-elf had come dashing back into the room carrying a tray of little cakes, which she set at her mistress’s elbow.

“Help yourself, Tom,” said Hepzibah, “I know how you love my cakes. Now, how are you? You look pale. They overwork you at that shop, I’ve said it a hundred times…”

Voldemort smiled mechanically and Hepzibah simpered. Hari realized this seemed to be both a regularity and expected, Hari was mildly horrified by the flirting real on one side and an act on the other. She could see it as naturally as she saw ghosts.

It was only when Hepzibah said “I’ve something to show you that I’ve never shown Mr. Burke! Can you keep a secret, Tom? Will you promise you won’t tell Mr. Burke I’ve got it? He’d never let me rest if he knew I’d shown it to you, and I’m not selling, not to Burke, not to anyone! But you, Tom, you’ll appreciate it for its history, not how many Galleons you can get for it.”

“I’d be glad to see anything Miss Hepzibah shows me,” Tom spoke quietly, and Hepzibah gave another girlish giggle.

“I had Hokey bring it out for me…Hokey, where are you? I want to show Mr. Riddle our finest treasure…In fact, bring both, while you’re at it…”

Hari saw the pure lust when Tom realized what Hepzibah let him hold. Hari was a little disturbed by the way Hepzibah’s face mirrored Tom’s, except that her tiny eyes were fixed upon Tom’s handsome features.

Hepzibah explained how it was a family heirloom, and that it was Helga Hufflepuff’s.

“Helga’s… Then…” Hari watched as Hepzibah opened the next one to see Slytherin’s locket settled on crimson silk. “Slytherin’s locket”

“You know what it is?” Snape asked as he watched her expression.

“Yes. I didn’t know what the cup was. Then the diadem…” Hari giggled “I can’t believe Rowena could do that… By Hades… She’s amazing.” Hari beamed

They left the memory to step back into Dumbledore’s as he was waiting for them as they’d left him.

“Now Hari, I will explain a few observations I made with the information I collected. Hepzibah Smith died two days after that little scene,” Memory Dumbledore, resuming his seat and looked at them “Hokey the house-elf was convicted by the Ministry of poisoning her mistress’s evening cocoa by accident.”

“You are no doubt upset about that fact seeing as you are master of two elves. Certainly, there are many similarities between this death and that of the Riddles. In both cases, somebody else took the blame, someone who had a clear memory of having caused the death as Hokey explained.” Dumbledore didn’t quick fake the sympathy well enough in this case for it to be natural.

“She remembered putting something in her mistress’s cocoa that turned out not to be sugar, but a lethal and little-known poison. It was concluded that she had not meant to do it, but being old and confused the Ministry was predisposed to suspect Hokey because she was a house-elf” Dumbledore explained “She was old, she admitted to having tampered with the drink, and nobody at the Ministry bothered to inquire further. As in the case of Morfin, by the time I traced her and managed to extract this memory, her life was almost over — but her memory, of course, proves nothing except that Voldemort knew of the existence of the cup and the locket.”

“By the time Hokey was convicted, Hepzibah’s family had realized that two of her greatest treasures were missing. It took them a while to be sure of this, for she had many hiding places, having always guarded her collection most jealously. But before they were sure beyond doubt that the cup and the locket were both gone, the assistant who had worked at Borgin and Burkes, the young man who had visited Hepzibah so regularly and charmed her so well, had resigned his post and vanished. His superiors had no idea where he had gone; they were as surprised as anyone at his disappearance. And that was the last that was seen or heard of Tom Riddle for a very long time.”

“Now,” said Dumbledore, “if you don’t mind, Hari, I want to pause once more to draw your attention to certain points of our story. Voldemort had committed another murder; whether it was his first since he killed the Riddles, I do not know, but I think it was. This time, as you will have seen, he killed not for revenge, but for gain. He wanted the two fabulous trophies that poor, besotted, old woman showed him. Just as he had once robbed the other children at his orphanage, just as he had stolen his Uncle Morfin’s ring, so he ran off now with Hepzibah’s cup and locket.”

“No doubt you believe him mad to risk everything, throwing away his job, just for these two items, but not to Voldemort,” Dumbledore stated “I hope you will understand in due course exactly what those objects meant to him, Hari, but you must admit that it is not difficult to imagine that he saw the locket, at least, as rightfully his.”

“I want to bring your attention to why did he take the Cup? It had belonged to another of Hogwarts’s founders,” Dumbledore looked pensive “I think he still felt a great pull toward the school and that he could not resist an object so steeped in Hogwarts history. There were other reasons, I think…I hope to be able to demonstrate them to you in due course.” Dumbledore looked at here clearly

“And now for the very last recollection I have to show you, at least until you manage to retrieve Professor Slughorn’s memory for us. Ten years separates Hokey’s memory and this one, ten years during which we can only guess at what Lord Voldemort was doing… this next one will be Mine.”

Snape guided her out of this memory and into a new one.

Hari didn’t look much at Dumbledore but when she saw Tom, she knew this wasn’t Tom at all but the very beginnings of Lord Voldemort. This wasn’t the handsome youth, nor was it the charming young wizard. This was the starting to mutate monster that would come to destroy her life. He’d obviously made three of the Horcrux by this point. She didn’t have to see the aura to know he’d shredded his soul; she could tell from the sheer damage it did to his body.

Hari watched the power struggle and the game of one upping and pulling unwilling information out of each other. It told Hari almost nothing except when the war between them truly started… war between _Them_.

Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the memory. Hari was sweating. She realized what had changed why they’d gone into a 15-year hiatus. The damned Prophecy.

“Professor, how did Voldemort learn about the prophecy?” Hari asked the desk as she leaned on it.

“What do you mean?”

“The Prophecy. The one that declared someone specific would defeat Voldemort?” Hari said feeling an unusual chill up her spine.

“When Lily was about three months pregnant.” Snape stated

Hari turned to look at him “How much did he hear?”

“’The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...’ The rest was never heard by the Lord until last year.”

“Which made it self-fulfilling because he missed the next part.”

“Potter?”

“Was Voldemort after the Defense Against the Dark Arts job again, sir?”

“Yes, the Dark Lord definitely wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job,” Snape stated. “The aftermath of that little meeting proved this fact. The School have never been able to keep a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for longer than a year since Dumbledore refused the post to The Dark Lord.”

Hari nodded “Is that all that’s involved in this lesson?”

“Yes”

“Please excuse me Professor” Hari didn’t wait to be dismissed before she was already out of the room. Running as soon as she hit the stairs leading up. Snape was more shocked by the genuine politeness Hari showed him that usually was all sarcasm. Something had changed and apparently if he wasn’t antagonizing her, she actually was respectful. That had been a bit of a slap in the face for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason and Hari had gotten talking and were planning something. Hari was of course leader as usual. Jason seemed amused being second rather then first even if it was something he was very used to. This plan seemed to mean they would need to act solo to get the right result. Jason sighed as he almost wished they had a child of Mercury to help them. He wasn’t even sure how Hari had actually talked him into this at all but she had. They weren’t breaking any rules and even if they messed this up it wasn’t going to fall on anyone’s heads.

The fact they were in the library studying with everyone didn’t help in the slightest. Meg gave them a look and almost naturally ignored them all for her essay. Dante was under the table with a head in three different laps getting attention.

Nico blinked at his sister and Boyfriend “Is that safe?”

Neville burst out laughing. “I’ll keep them from destroying the castle”

“Would we be able to stop them?” Blaise asked

Nico and Neville exchanged glances as the ones that had known Hari the longest, and seemed to understand that Jason was similar in once they decided on something they were following through. “Probably not.”

Only it wasn’t in the castle their plan was being enacted. But Hogsmeade.

On the first of March, Blaise and Nico were left to watch the Chaos as Neville unwillingly got dragged into it. All the teachers were out in force, both at the school and at Hogsmeade along with more than enough Aurors. It had almost been cancelled due to the chaos outside the school involving some student’s families and a general capacity to dissuade a repeat of the last Hogsmeade trip.

Hari spotted the twins as they scared the crap out of Ron to give him his birthday present along with a few bruises because brothers, but Ron left a few lumps in return.

“Hey, Hari, thanks for that letter.” George said

“We are seriously considering buying this place, even put an offer into the lease.” Fred stated grinning throwing and arm around her shoulders then spotted the puppy.

“That’s not Max, the colour’s wrong” George stated 

“That’s Dante, he’s mine” Nico said grinning

The twins looked at him “Aren’t you… too young to be out here?”

“Special permission” Hari stated

“Wicked” the twins said in unison grinning.

“You know what, want to help us with a little prank?” Hari grinned

Jason was smiling as these two acted like sons of Mercury/Hermes.

Hari looked at the price on the pineapple and handed Jason coins to help with this stunt. They gathered them all into their basket. Hari willingly gave some to a girl that pouted at her and her hoard. A few others did the same with Jason. But they were grinning as Slughorn looked horrified by the empty shelf.

Slughorn looked at Hari’s basket. “I didn’t think you liked the crystalized Pineapple” He smiled at her

“I do, I was thinking of sending some of it out for Easter gifts. Something that isn’t chocolate. I do that for Christmas. That and My aunts love this stuff.”

Slughorn looked a little panicked. “But… Can’t you even spare one box?” Slughorn asked sweating

Hari looked at her collection. “Are you asking me to short my aunts their offerings?” Hari looked concerned and not sure if she should or not. It was brilliant acting. Slughorn was sweating even more but Hari sighed “Fine Professor, you have been very generous to me this year.” She handed him two boxes of the pineapple.

Slughorn was a little disappointed and went to the front to ask the cashier something. Hari was close by.

“I’m sorry, a young man just finished purchasing all our back stock.”

Slughorn actually looked like he was in tears as he bought his two measly boxes. Hari followed behind him with the rest.

Hari walked out to see Nico tucking the Pineapple into his expanded bag before grabbing Jason’s hand while blushing, both of them were. The twins smiled and flicked their wands at just the right time and Slughorn’s bag ripped. The crystalized pineapple boxes opened mid-flight to land all in a mudpuddle. 

Slughorn really did cry at that. Hari walked up to him and handed him a final precious box that Slughorn told her ‘he owed her a favor’ before scurrying off clutching at his box of pineapple.

“Okay, that was brilliant.” Blaise stated “You even made him cry.”

“Mission accomplished. Now to find out if this stuff is really that great.” Hari muttered never having tasted this stuff before.

They all sat on grassy spot with Butterbeers and an open box of Crystalized Pineapple. The group all looked at the piles of crystalized Pineapple… they’d all looked at the box they’d opened to taste it… none of them particularly liked it, and definitely not in the amount presented. Not even Dante was willing to eat it.

“Now that we’ve done this… um… what are we going to do about all of this?” Blaise gestured to the pile of boxes

“No idea” Neville stated

“We can’t floss it off to the students.” Hari stated “I said I was sending it away”

“Offerings?” Jason said

“To who?”

That was the question.

“The female gods would enjoy it…. but not a lot of the males.” Blaise muttered

Hari and Nico traded looks “Dad”

Hari did this odd trick with her wand to make it sprinkle so they got a rainbow to form. Throwing a gold drachma into it.

“What are you two doing?” Hades’ image formed looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Looks like he was in Olympus at the moment from the white and gold behind him.

“We have about a hundred boxes of crystalized pineapple we seriously need to get rid of” Hari stated

Hades blinked “The good stuff?”

“I would say so, it’s the best in the wizarding world I think.”

Hades thought about it… “A hundred boxes you say… I can get rid of that really quickly.”

“We’re outside the school at the moment”

“Good. I’m sending two Naiads to you; they will take the boxes.”

“Why Naiads?”

“Because most of it is going to my brother and two of his children.” Hades stated looking distracted he was also talking to someone else too, from the way he was handing something off.

It didn’t take any time at all before two Naiads appeared and then disappeared with the boxes. They shrugged as the two Naiads happily finished the open box.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gryffindor’s second Quidditch match finally arrived. Jason was twitchy but not nervous. Coote and Peakes, were both hitting their clubs nervously against their legs. Ginny was pacing a little. Dean looked a little nervous as Demelza was fixing her braid.

They as a group walked out onto the pitch. There was little wind; the clouds were patchy; every now and then there were dazzling flashes of bright sunlight. Good for finding the snitch from the glinting, bad for the rest of the team. “Coote, Peakes, you’ll want to fly out of the sun, so they don’t see you coming, Careful not to blind yourselves so you don’t need to worry about mistaking your target.”

They nodded.

Hari went and shook hands with the new Captain, missing Cedric already, they then shot into the air, Hari outstripping them all in height. The team was good so Hari wasn’t worried.

Jason could track the scoring by the cheering and that lion hat Neville was still wearing. Nico wasn’t at the pitch so there was no way he was cheering for his house team or his sister and his boyfriend. Nico had blatantly told him he was going for a nap and refused to watch.

Hari made the mistake of moving wrong and getting herself blinded by the sun. She never really had to actually worry about that as she was in the usual area above the others. Only as she was getting her sight back, she saw something, then felt something nail her in the head. It was such a shock that she actually lost her grip making her fall backwards. Hari’s brain didn’t quite catch up to the fact that she was falling off her broom.

There was screaming, then she felt the winds seemingly cushion her almost like a hammock as Coote and Peakes rushed to her grabbing her arms.

“Thanks” She muttered dazed.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, take me to the ground and get back to your positions” Hari stated. She dropped the last few feet rolling to soften her landing and then stand. It wasn’t hard to summon her broom back. Jumping on it as it came to her. She was back in the air a moment later.

There was loud muttering going on and Hari ignored it. She went back to her hunt for the snitch. The team wasn’t saying anything. They kept playing. Good they weren’t getting tense from the shock of her falling.

Hari finally spotted the Snitch diving feeling something ruffle her hair as it flew past her head. She caught the snitch before the Hufflepuff seeker seemed to realize what Hari was diving for. The crowd went wild as Hari showed off her prize. The score it turned out was two hundred and ninety to sixty. Hari hadn’t even realized how much the chasers had been scoring.

Teams all settled on the ground. Hari was expecting a huge uproar only to find she was being sat down in front of Madame Pomfrey, who was frowning and scanning her. “Are you sure? She has no damage whatsoever. It’s not possible she was hit by a bludger.” The matron asked

Hari blinked not realizing she really had been hit in the back of the head by something. It explained why she’d been stunned for a moment.

Jason walked with her to the change room. “I saw that hit; I used my ability with the winds to slow your fall.” Jason admitted

“Thank you. Landing on the ground from that height is painful” Hari said

“Done that?”

“A few times” Hari cringed “Usually only from a few feet but it’s enough.” 

“Still, I’ve been hit by one of those. You took a head shot.” Jason muttered

“Can’t tell you exactly but I’m invincible, I barely even felt it. It was more of a shock that I was hit hard enough to actually knock me off my broom.”

Later that night Nico walked up to Hari and put a sixth-year potions book on the grass beside her as they were doing their homework after training. “Is this right?”

Hari frowned flipping through it… she recognized that handwriting… “I think this is Snape’s”

“Was it? I had detention and was helping dust the potion’s lab. Sort of pathetic punishment, but it was easy. Nicked this because it was covered in writing.”

“Why were you given detention?”

Nico blushed “I might have annoyed Slughorn by correcting him on one mineral and it’s uses in potions.” Nico looked a little sheepish, “Or it could have been revenge for helping you with that plan in Hogsmeade.”

“Completely possible.”

Hari was reading the book and its alterations while Jason was sitting with Nico practically in his lap as they were playing the golden DS. No one could argue as none of them were actually doing their homework as it was. Nor was training a thing right now. Blaise and Neville were honestly playing exploding snaps.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari looked Firenze as he looked almost longingly at the Forbidden Forest. “Are you alright Professor?” She asked concerned

“I am fine, Princess. I am no longer welcome in my herd because I have sided with humans. I do not regret my decision; I merely miss the forest.”

Hari frowned “I can take you to Camp, Chiron would welcome another to help him train and protect the camp.”

Firenze looked thoughtful. “Maybe it is time I went to see my Grandfather again. It has been a very long time.” 

“I can take you whenever you want. That’s if you don’t mind Shadow traveling” Hari smiled at him

“Thank you, princess. Hopefully your Father isn’t inclined to try and kill me again.”

Hari blushed “Sorry about that. It was a really off year” 

“It might be best I return once this school year is over. It would be a time where my obligations here would no longer be weighing on me.”

“Of course,” Hari smiled

Firenze nodded to her going back to stare at the forest as Hari went down to Hagrid’s hut, he was burying Aragog tonight and she didn’t want him to be alone.

Hari sat with him most of the night as he lamented and told Hari stories about the Acromatula patriarch. Hari was getting bored as her attention was shifting so she showed Hagrid a braiding trick she’d learned to make the already strong Unicorn hair even stronger for binding things. 

Eventually she went back to the castle when Hagrid urged her to go to bed. He’d be fine. She believed him, not that she wasn’t still concerned about him. She’d go visit him again soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Brilliant Game, I have never seen such a Seeker. Have you considered going Professional?” Slughorn asked when Hari had come to see him after classes.

“I have, but at the same time I’m not sure I’m good enough.” Hari gave a lopsided smile.

“Good enough? You are at a Professional level already. You could play for England. I have people I could get you in contact with.”

She looked cute while Slughorn gushed about her adoptive Father as he’d also been an excellent flyer, even then it went to her adoptive mother who was the preferred out of the two, Hari enjoyed it even if it wasn’t her reason for coming to see him. Slughorn knew something was up but Hari was ignoring it.

“Now Hari what brings you? It can’t all be my ramblings.”

“The favor you owe me actually” Hari stated “Not that I didn’t enjoy hearing of my parents.”

Slughorn stiffened but nodded mostly due to the flattery “I’m listening.”

Hari fiddled with her pendent “Tom Riddle.” She said

“Ah. Dumbledore set you up to this.”

“Yes, he did. However, we both know something Dumbledore doesn’t. Tom was a very handsome and charismatic person. It was easy to fall under his allure.”

Slughorn looked disappointed in himself “Yes, a Brilliant lad.”

“I had the biggest crush on him when I encountered something like a living memory of him when I was twelve. I was almost completely fooled by him, it was only when he threatened someone so integral to my life at Hogwarts, I even considered questioning him or what he said.” Hari admitted smiling like a lovesick girl at the beginning before her smile faded.

Slughorn looked at her, Hari wasn’t faking “You do understand”

“He asked you about Horcrux. I know what they are. I want to know what he asked about them and the rest of the conversation. I know he made some odd comment you never connected to why he was asking, or …” Hari swallowed “what he was going to do with that information.”

Slughorn looked at her “You fully believe he charmed me naturally not with magic to answer all his questions?”

“I know he did. As I said before I saw him not long after you had that conversation. He made Horcurx and I encountered the strongest of them. Dumbledore believed you have a final clue that will put the last nail in Voldemort’s coffin. Will you help me?”

Slughorn looked at her and saw Lily. He deflated “Yes” He pulled the memory from his head into a small vial that he handed her. “Will this truly help fix my mistake?”

“Without a doubt” Hari said smiling as she took the vial. “I’m sorry for making you suffer with this. Tom can trick the best of us. Even if we are looking for it.”

Slughorn waved her away and Hari left with her little vial. She had the last puzzle piece. Hari walked out of the office staring at the vial. Hari’s feet didn’t take her to Dumbledore but Snape’s office. He was working on something.

“Sir, could I borrow your Pensieve?” Hari asked showing him the memory.

“Why?” he looked so confused even as he saw the vial in her hand.

“I want to make sure it’s unaltered before I tell The Headmaster I have it” Hari stated

“I will be going in with you.”

“Sir… May I ask something?”

“If you _must_.” Snape gave her a dark look.

“If this is what I think it is are you sure you want to know what _your_ Dark lord is, and has done to himself?” Hari looked at him in the eye. Seeing something Snape couldn’t tell, his ability to read her had vanished as the Tri-wizard tournament progressed.

Snape gave her a dark look “I already know what he is.”

Hari smiled almost amused with a soft chuckle “Then shall we?”

Snape took a memory out of the pensieve and into a vial that was tucked into his pocket. He gestured for Hari to pour in her memory.

Hari went first. Hari recognized the scene that greeted her. Snape looked around slightly disgusted. But then he frowned as he saw the boys scattered around Tom all watching Slughorn and Tom.

“Watch, the alteration is coming up.” Hari said focused.

Then she heard the real memory, there was no mistaking that awed greed of a collector. Slughorn must have been so ashamed to realize Tom who’d he’d offered to make Minister of Magic became the monster he did. Snape stiffened hearing the names as the boys were shooed out of the office. Hari was watching as there was another alteration coming up.

Snape drained of colour as he heard what Slughorn had told Tom, Hari wasn’t surprised at all. Slughorn rightfully wanted this memory to never see the light of day. He’d quite literally sent Tom Riddle down the true path that lead to the madman that was Voldemort. Hari was seriously impressed though; Tom really was a master at pulling information out of reluctant people. Snape looked mildly ill as the conversation continued.

“Seven Horcrux?” Snape had drained of all colour.

“There’s a reason he’s insane.” Hari muttered

Snape looked at her as she wasn’t reacting the same way, she didn’t seem to understand the fear she should feel learning this information. As Tom was leaving Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her from the memory.

“Do you understand what you just learned?” Snape snapped at her taking the memory from the Pensieve.

“Yes” Hari stated with full confidence. “Dumbledore knew Voldemort created them, but didn’t know the number of Horcrux he made. With this memory he now knows. This was the last puzzle piece.” Hari stated “The last nail in the coffin.” Hari tapped her finger on her lower lip. “How did that one get there though?” Hari muttered

“Potter!” Snape snapped at her “Do you even consider this a good thing?”

“Seven, The number of Power. A special number made of special objects. He wanted to ensure his immortality, only he’s done the opposite.”

Snape grabbed her shoulders “Potter, He can’t die unless the Horcrux are destroyed!”

Hari pulled away from him “Why do you even _care_?” Hari snapped back “You hate me, that’s why I came here. You would have laughed at my failure but now you’re going to pass it on to both of them. Making both of them start to move up their plans. Isn’t that your job?”

Hari was trembling as she realized she’d just yelled at Snape. The look of murder on his face made Hari pale out, a memory of pain… she bolted. She didn’t know what bathroom she ran into but she was sick in a toilet. She gave a hiccupping sob as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She just sat on the floor beside the toilet.

“Potter?” Came a shocked voice that made her look up. She blinked at the handkerchief being handed to her. She looked farther up to see Draco of all people not looking at her and blushing, his own eyes red.

She gave a pathetically wet chuckle as she used it to wipe her eyes “Thanks.”

“Granger and Weaslby?”

“Neither” Hari muttered curling up around her knees “I freaked out at Professor Snape… I’ll probably find out I have detention later tonight.”

Draco weirdly enough flicked his wand and the toilet flushed before he sat down on the ground beside her. “He’s not that bad.”

“He is with me” Hari stated into her knees.

“Then why were you sick?”

“I… panicked.” Hari admitted embarrassed “It wasn’t even him that did it to me… he grabbed my arms and yelled… I flashed back to something else…”

Draco didn’t say anything as he shifted so his knee was up and bent to rest his arm on it. “We’re both screwed, aren’t we?”

“Probably.” Hari muttered “You by the Mouldy thing and me by our glorious Headmaster. Why can’t the adults leave us out of this crap?”

“I’d like to know that too.” Draco muttered

They sat there sitting on the Bathroom floor for who knew how long before Moaning Myrtle found them. Hari smiled seeing Draco actually chatting with the ghost about almost normal things. Hari’s stomach didn’t growl but Draco’s did. They finally got up but Hari didn’t go to the Great Hall.

Draco turned to tell her they shouldn’t be seen together only she’d vanished on him. 

Hari found herself sitting in the grassy field that was their training grounds, the magical grass burnt in a 10-foot radius around her. The others walked in and Nico ran to his sister with a look of concern on his face. The others left Hari and Nico in their area of the room; Neville recognized the look on Hari’s face.

Though Jason was very much started by the frost spreading to their area of the field. There wasn’t training going on over there but something else as the two were talking and cuddling. Dante was being distracted by the romans even when he stopped and whined for his demi-god. When he was finally tired out, then he was allowed to join the cuddle session.


	11. Chapter 11

Hari blinked at the ghost that came to her. The cave on the coast she’d been hunting for, it had been found. After hearing about everything, she’d figured where Tom had taken the other orphanage kids was a cave. The Hellhounds had tracked the most likely areas, while ghosts had looked into the areas where the entrance most likely was. It was late evening when they finally got the information to her.

Hari wasn’t sitting on this; she’d been sitting on things too much this year. She was out of bed and sneaking in to grab Neville who grabbed Jason. They ended up standing in the stairwell between the Fifth-year boys’ room and the Sixth years’ room.

“Shouldn’t we have permission or a quest for this?” Jason hissed at her as she was already moving down the stairs to gather her gear. “An Augury at least?”

Hari looked at him blandly half a flight down from them “That’s not how it works here. We do what needs to be done, then we get in trouble after the fact.”

Jason sighed “At the very least contact the other two.” trying to convince them not to do this. Not that it would work. 

“How?” Neville asked “Blaise is in Slytherin and Nico is in Hufflepuff. It’s after hours and I also think Nico’s out of the castle anyway.”

Jason gritted his teeth, from Hari’s expression he realized she was doing this, with or without them. They all went to get into their gear to meet in the common room. They came back down only to see Hermione had followed Hari down and started lecturing them. Hermione grabbed Neville’s arm to keep them from going or to follow them. Hari saw Neville nod; he was staying behind to be the distraction. Hari let go of him as she shadow travelled with Jason to the location.

Both of their noses were assaulted by the smell of salt water. They could hear waves crashing around them. They peeked over the side of the high outcrop of dark rock they’d landed on. Below them they could just make out the foaming and churning water below them. The breeze was chilly, their armour gave them some protection as they carefully picked their way along, not interested in falling into the water. Neither of them were sea children and it wouldn’t go over well if they fell in.

Jason raised an eyebrow at the sheer black cliffs behind them that he himself really wouldn’t even want to try and fly up. That’s when they both realized they were standing on part of the cliff that had broken away and landed in the ocean.

“What is this place?” Jason asked

“Somewhere safe to hide something very dark. We’re looking for what dark thing was placed here.” Hari stated careful to watch her footing and hissing as rocks shifted under her feet. She was fine Underground, above ground and technically over the ocean was not in her range of power.

“How do you think they got here?” Jason asked, they were already on the mission so they were going to complete it properly.

“Magic” Hari answered “Ropes would be very difficult to get here with. Young witches and wizards can use their magic in stranger ways then you suspect solely because they don’t have a grasp of the concepts.”

Hari pulled on her power to make little eery balls of green fire appear around them like wisps so they could see their way to descend the side of the rocks using very crude not exactly made to be climbed footholds. The way got slicker with seawater and other things as they got closer to the cliffs. Hari could sense it as they reached the cliff, there was a fissure partly submerged. Hidden by the dark water swirling inside and around it.

“Looks like we’re getting wet.” Jason muttered

Hari dropped into the water letting out a sharp gasp at the coldness of it. They were both regretting their armour as they sank to their waists in the water, they quickly moved towards the fissure. They waded into a dark tunnel. It wasn’t so deep they had to swim, but they were wading, the tunnel itself was tall enough to walk comfortably but was only three feet wide. It was also noted that at hightide the tunnel would flood and be fully submerged, that was evident by the algae on the walls.

They reached a curve not all that far in that went to the left leading deeper into the cliffs. Hari however could tell what they were after wasn’t to the left but ahead of them. Hari lead the way as they were soon rising out of the water into an open cave that just stopped dead.

Hari touched the wall of the cave. She could practically see the spell work. But she could also sense from the ground itself that this was where the passage through was. Hari was having issues as she felt so cold. She whacked her head on the wall. “Sorry. We need to warm up, don’t we?”

“Might be good” Jason was shivering too. Hari pulled out her wand and using a spell she learned from a rather caring ghost that got them dry and warm. Hermione probably knew it from a book.

“So how do we keep going?”

Hari frowned as she knew this spell work actually. “Blood” She answered “Not a lot mind you, but something.” 

“Normal enough.” Jason stated using a normal knife he carried for normal things rather then as a weapon and sliced his forearm shallow enough that it would bleed, but not do any damage. He rubbed it on the wall that Hari gestured to. They were blinded by silver light as the door melted away.

Hari could see the path as the green flames lit the way. Jason reached for Nectar but Hari instead used the abundant shadows to heal the minor injury. They walked through the sort passage. They were already use to green light only there was more coming from in front of them. They stopped at the edge of a great black lake. Hari’s underworld senses told her that it wasn’t so much a cave as a massive underground lake shelled in rock.

“Can you see the edge, I can’t”

“Not really, but I think I can safely say this is bigger then the all the greenhouses and the gardens at Hogwarts put together.”

Jason whistled softly, they both twitched as an echo came back to them. They shared a look and they both took note that in their guessed center of the lake was a small island. This was where the misty green light was coming from.

“What is this pressure?” Jason asked

“Dark magic” Hari stated looking for a way to get to that center. That was their target.

“Should I fly over and find out.”

“No” Hari said as she realized something pale was moving towards them under the black mirror the water made, whatever it was wasn’t disturbing the surface. She knew what it was before Jason could even comprehend what he was looking at. Hari started walking along the very narrow path along the edge of the lake. Jason two steps behind her. 

They kept walking; a sense of some kind was leading Hari towards something. As they kept walking, more and more of the pale not fish followed them. Jason then saw what it was when it got too close.

“It’s a corpse” he stopped looking at the marbled white thing floating mere inches below the water’s surface with open misted over eyes, its clothing floating around it like smoke. “They all are…” as he was seeing more and more of them. Women, men, witches, wizards, even children.

“Inferi” Hari stated coldly and with disgust “This is what _wizards_ call Necromancy.” Hari kept walking though in her anger she was drawing more of them to her. They stopped and Hari frowned then she felt it. Chain she couldn’t see but she could feel the copper it was made of. This was what had been guiding her.

“What is it?”

“A boat that can pass over the river without touching it. It’s the same as Charon’s boat. Tom must have tried to remake a few of the old myths. Charon stores the Ferry for the dead like this.” Hari stated, feeding some of her magic into the chain activating a bastardized version of a spell that she knew. The thick green chain started to move the moment Hari let go. The chain began to leave the water slowly coiling itself into a neat pile on the ground filling the air with the sound of the clinking links echoing all around them.

Jason let out a surprised noise as the tiny boat finally slowly raised itself from the depths of the lake, it was as green as the chain. “A copper boat, really?” Hari wasn’t impressed. Jason was more weirded out by the fact there was barely any rippling of the water as the boat glided on the surface towards them.

“Is it safe?”

“If it’s anything like Charon’s Punt, yes, it will actually be the only safe way to cross without waking up the Inferi. I’ll go first, I’ll be able to handle the dead better if the boat doesn’t hold.”

Jason flicked out his sword and was at the ready as Hari climbed carefully into the boat. It didn’t do much of anything, only dipping down a single mark on the bow. “so, this is different. It doesn’t mark weight but magic.” Hari looked at him “Get in without touching the water, if we do start sinking, fly up I’ll deal with the dead.”

Jason nodded then swallowed “Water and boats aren’t exactly something I’m used to.” Jason admitted as he clambered into the boat, it rocked a little due to his unsteadiness but nothing else. They heard a soft sound as the boat disconnected from the chain. They both stiffened as they started floating to the center. The boat was carving deep ripples upon the glassy surface, grooves in the dark mirror, it even looked like there was a swarm of really ugly fish swimming with them.

They finally reached the small island that they confirmed the green glow was coming from. They climbed out of the boat, now thoroughly desensitised to the horror that was the passage across. They walked towards the light that came from a stone basin set on a pedestal. The basin was filled with emerald green phosphorescent liquid.

Hari reached for the potion only she was stopped by an invisible barrier an inch from the surface. She frowned pulling out her wand and cast a few spells that she knew could be used for such things. She tried to vanish it, part it, scoop it up to toss away, she even tried to siphon it away. She frowned as she resorted to trying to Transfigure, Charm, or otherwise change its nature and met with nothing. Hari reached into her bag and pulled out a cup, a simple bronze goblet. She then went to fill the goblet; they were both startled when it easily breached the surface. They filled the cup and then lifted it out. Hari poured some of it out and the liquid never touched the floor but repapered in the basin.

“It has to be drunk.” Jason cringed “Do we know what it does?”

“Knowing Voldemort, it could be anything, but I have a feeling it’s not lethal. I don’t feel death coming from it.” Hari frowned as she looked at the potion in her hand. “It feels…” Hari frowned “Like regret”

Jason looked around “Could this whole place have taken a hint from mythology and it will also be something of the Underworld?”

Hari frowned “Possible… but I’ve never…”

They both looked at each other “Akhlys”

“It must be a potion or a poison of hers or like everything else, a bastardization of it.” Jason stated

They stared at it. “Only one should drink it. That way the other can still defend us.”

Jason nodded then looked at the water, “Maybe I should” He offered

Hari looked at him. “Normally I would agree, but weaking me might actually cause the Inferi to back off. Also, I’m sorry to say this but I have a higher poison resistance then you possible could.” 

Jason almost argued that but he didn’t deal with poisons ever, except the basilisks under temple hill and he’d never been bitten. He also remembered about Hari’s encounter with a drakon and a giant venomous spider. Both stories and a few of her other adventures had been told to him since he’d started school. 

“Once I’ve drank enough, grab what’s waiting for us. I have a feeling I won’t be able to do it.”

“Are we sure this is important?”

“Yes. This will answer something I need to know. Something I couldn’t find out any other way.” Hari looked at him determined “If I can’t keep going you must do it for me. Don’t make me force you to swear it on the Styx.”

Jason shook his head “That won’t be necessary” he saluted her “for the quest” he wasn’t happy not in the slightest.

Hari drank the potion without pausing then gripped the edge of the basin. She choked “It’s memories” she stated “You’re worst memories. This is all mental fortitude. Jason, please never mention this to Nico.”

Jason sighed and nodded; he couldn’t stop her as she took the next goblet full. She was trembling as she kept drinking… and drinking. Her legs gave out as a sob escaped at the end of the fourth cup. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.”

Jason took the cup from slack fingers making Hari lean back against the pedestal. He got the next goblet and she didn’t resist drinking it even if she was starting to cry. Jason strengthened his resolve as she was apologizing to him as he refilled the cup again. The next cup her reaction changed.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be good. I’ll be a good girl.” Hari was clinging to his sleeve even as her eyes were closed tears running down her face. She just kept repeating that even as he forced her to drink more, she didn’t fight him at all, as her grip was loosening, he was sure she was either too scared or too weak to actually resist him.

Jason pulled away and she cried out “Please don’t. I’ll be good. I won’t do it again. Please don’t…”

Jason felt her trembling as he pressed the goblet to her mouth again. She choked a little but swallowed the potion. Jason was deeply bothered by how little she was resisting his forcing her to drink.

“I promise I won’t do it again. Stop please I won’t do it again…”

Jason froze as she was clinging to the bottom of his shirt “Please Let me out… I won’t do it again, Please…”

Jason swallowed and he lifted the cup to her mouth again. Jason went still as Hari sat there more of a doll then a Demi-god as she was crying silently. She wasn’t talking anymore as he kept feeding it to her. he wanted to stop but he could see that there was something there now. He checked that she was breathing,

“Hari?”

He got a terrified sob in reply as he made her drink more, this time he was a little started when she grabbed his hands and tipped it back into her own mouth as if… in her ‘dreams’ she was denied water or liquids. Jason looked at the basin. One more cup and they were done. He filled it and found he couldn’t grab the locket. He sighed forcing Hari to drink the last cupful. She seemed to open her eyes staring at the unending blackness. Jason hadn’t noticed her flames go out due to the light of the basin. Jason grabbed the locket out of the basin shoving it into his pocket. He then dug into his bag and pulled out a canteen of Nectar. She drank it greedily. But it wasn’t doing anything at all.

Jason was to the point of picking her up and running to the boat when he saw it. The Inferi were leaving the water. Jason flipped his weapon to make it into a pilum. Using lightning to sent a shock through the water, it shocked a few of them, vaporizing a small handful, but there were more and more coming up from the water all around them. He stepped forward which turned into them attacking him. He started to fight keeping them off Hari who they were focusing on. They weren’t stopping even as he tried to kill them, his spear wasn’t putting them down and he couldn’t shoot anymore lighting after he sent out a second much weaker bolt.

Jason swore, sending out a prayer only to see something appear out of the darkness. The pale face with its pretty features looked back at them. “What happened?” Came Nico’s voice

“I’ll explain later, we need to get out of here.” Jason stated lifting Hari into his arms.

Nico nodded and power exploded from him. The air smelt of hot ash as the Inferi vanished into nothing. Nico then ran to them to shadow travel. Nico was panting as they landed on the bare cliff top, they’d started below. He was already moving to get nectar into his sister.

“Are you aright?”

Jason looked up to see Dumbledore, Snape, and Hermione standing there. The three rushed towards them. Jason realized there was something wrong as he was trying to breath deeply and it hurt.

“Are you alright?” Nico asked him caping the nectar as he saw the Professors and the pain now too, it vanished into his bag.

“Broken ribs” Jason muttered

Snape was looking at Hari whose eyes were open but she didn’t seem to be seeing anything.

“Is she alright?” Nico asked

Snape was waving his wand and he drained of colour. He was quickly whipping something up from his potions supplies and forced it down her throat. There was finally a reaction. A reaction Nico was startled by. Jason wasn’t looking at her as his fists and jaw clenched.

“Severus, I’ll take these three back. You bring Hari.”

“I’ll go by myself to warn Madame Pomfrey” Nico vanished in shadows.

Dumbledore Apparated with Jason and Hermione having Jason followed him to the hospital wing. Jason arrived to see the Matron tucking Nico into a bed. She fixed Jason’s broken ribs and the basic battle damage. Mostly she had him tucking his armour under the bed to be dealt with later. Jason was put in a bed and didn’t remember anything.

Madam Pomfrey had more of a moment when Snape came in carrying Hari in his arms. Mildly panicked they would all call it. “Is she alright?” Pomfrey asked

“No, she’s … It’s a poison that doesn’t kill but it does cause damage to the mind and the body. I’ve managed to counteract most of it, but…” Snape was shaking.

Pomfrey scanned Hari and realized what she still needed. Snape was sitting on a different bed shocked by what he had experienced. He happened to know the potion in question. He seriously needed to question what he knew about Potter. None of her reactions fit anything close to his imagined life for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason looked at the ceiling. “Where are we?”

“The Infirmary” Hari answered from the bed beside his, her voice was weak but awake.

“How do you know that?”

“I recognize the ceiling.” Hari stated blandly “I see it at least twice a year. I think this bed actually has my name on it.”

“How did we get here?” Jason asked sitting up cringing as his ribs ached, they weren’t broken, just very tender. His memory was a little foggy at the moment. He remembered Nico and the Inferi, Hari in his arms too doll like for comfort.

“I usually have to assume a Professor found us and transported us for healing. Also don’t bother wasting you’re nectar or Ambrosia, Madame Pomfrey blows a gasket whenever people miraculously heal without her.”

“You don’t even sound surprised” Jason settled against the headboard shifting the pillows. He knew better then to move before a healer had given the clear.

“I’m usually followed or tracked wherever I go. I think Hermione might have tattled too. Meaning Neville had to have give it up unwillingly.” She then looked to the side to see Nico come in and sit on the bed leaning back on Jason looking at his sister.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know they followed you. I felt you and moved to your location then moved all of us to a safe place only to run into them.” Nico stated quietly “Dumbledore took the locket from Jason; I woke up when they found it in his pocket.”

Hari sighed “Damn, I wanted to know what was inside it”

That’s when the door opened again. Snape was there with Dumbledore. Snape was striding in his best stalking bat form towards their beds. “You are very lucky, you dumb girl. If I hadn’t known the symptoms of that potion you drank, you could very well be dead.”

“I feed you Nectar which healed most of it before they arrived.” Nico muttered

“So, did I” Jason said remembering that.

Meaning Snape had just finished the job the Nectar hadn’t. 

“Severus, she needs rest not you yelling at her again. Dumbledore, you can wait until she’s rested before you get the full story. Mr. di Angelo, you get half an hour only, you have the last day of classes before Easter starts to get to. The puppy stays under control”

Nico smiled as he settled into leaning on Jason a little more firmly as Dante jumped to settle on Hari’s bed, much like Max had, even if Dante was a little bigger then Max had been at that age. The two boys were talking then said something and turned to Hari to find she’d fallen asleep on them.

Madam Pomfrey after half a day decided Jason was good to leave. He was healed and he wasn’t suffering anything permanent or damaging. Jason was pulling on his socks when Hari woke up again.

“Hey, Madam Pomfrey release you?” she asked smiling softly “Lucky.”

Jason smiled “How you feeling?”

Hari frowned hearing something in his voice that didn’t sound right. “I’ll live.” She stated

“Hari… you know that if you ever need help, I’ll happily offer it.”

Hari looked at him confused. Jason wasn’t looking at her as he was lacing up his trainers. Then his hands paused. His expression told more then anything else. 

“The potion…. At first you just apologized, then said you’d be good… begging for whoever you were seeing to stop, that you wouldn’t do it again… then you went silent. I think you going silent while crying was the scariest part. As Professor Snape started bringing you off it, you started asked for it to please stop. And went to apologizing again… Professor Snape looked really shocked as you were just shaking after a while. Professor Snape picked you up… I’m not sure what happened after that. I think I passed out as well. I only remembered that much earlier this afternoon.”

Hari was chuckling “Jason, you don’t need to worry about it. Thank you, but… They’re dead.” Hari smiled “They died two years ago.”

“What happened?” Jason sat up looking at her concerned, his foot dropping to the ground.

Hari smiled at him “My Father killed them. I don’t think he truly understood what he’d done or what they had done to me…”

“Do you regret not doing it yourself?” Jason asked focused solely on her words.

“No… I don’t think I could have.” She chuckled “I _know_ I could never have done it myself. I’m done crying because of them.”

“Are you sure?”

Hari smiled at him “It’s done Jason.” She shifted her pillow into a more comfortable spot. “Ask anyone third year and up, they remember because I couldn’t stop laughing when I heard. I’m sure I traumatized more then one firstie that year.”

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it.” Jason said finishing tying his shoes and then grabbed his armour from under the bed. Finding that Hari’s was gone.

“It’s in the Underworld. Ask Nico about it… I think I want to sleep a bit… more.” Her eyes closed and she was out again. Jason touched her hand and walked out. He felt something and ran back when he heard Madam Pomfrey scream. He arrived to see her standing there holding her chest and shaking her head.

“Max, don’t squish her and don’t eat anyone that walks in am I clear?” Pomfrey told the Cerberus that was the size of a horse settling between the beds beside Hari. There were soft barks from each head before they all settled, two heads on the bed the third watching anyone that was in the room. That’s when Jason left for real.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari woke at what seemed like noon. Hari sighed and barely managed to sit up, it was mostly because she needed to move out from under the heavy head using her as a pillow trapping her in the bed. She saw the door open again. It was McGonagall. She saw Jason and Nico right behind McGonagall but they stayed by the door. Dante wagging his tail sitting beside them.

Hari smiled as McGonagall started lecturing her. Hari recognized the ‘You are lucky to have survived’ voice. Which was different then the ‘Win that cup for me’ voice, the ‘what the hell were you thinking’ voice and the ‘I can’t believe you did that’ voice.

“Ms. Potter, this is serious!”

“Sorry, Professor.” She properly looked abashed even if she was amused to hear the tone.

McGonagall walked to Pomfrey’s office as Jason and Nico came to visit her. Blaise was sheepishly holding a bouquet of roses for her right behind them. Jason looked at her confused then at McGonagall.

“I hear it at least once a year. Every once and a while I get the lecture because I got myself hurt during a game which has a different tone to it.” Hari explained amused

Jason raised an eyebrow at her. “That’s unique” he stated. He was used to getting lectured not quite like that by a Lars or on the rare occasion, Reyna. But not enough to notice different tones.

Nico placed the potions book on her bed so she’d have something to do while she was trapped in the hospital wing. He was giving attention to Max who wasn’t happy his Demi-goddess was hurting as she was. Max was sniffing at the excited puppy that was bugging his heads not on the bed.

Hari was giggling as Blaise presented the roses to her. He was blushing so badly it showed through his darker complexation. “Thank you, Blaise.” She smiled as she smelled them.

“Ah, I’ll bring you a vase.” Pomfrey stated as she walked McGonagall out. Not a moment later a pretty vase was set on the side table and Blaise was settling the roses in it, fussing with them like he was know to fuss over Hari’s curls. They sat there and talked for a bit, before Pomfrey shooed them out for dinner. Hari pouted as she took her meals mostly alone in the Infirmary.

Hari was a little impatient as she was reading in her bed, she couldn’t do much else. The Half-blood Prince was a potions genius. He was still a horrible potions professor.

“A potions textbook Potter?” Snape chided as he walked in to check on her.

“Yours to be exact. Your instructions are better and easier… why don’t you publish revised potions books?” Snape looked at her stunned even as he was bringing her more of the counter to the poison she’d consumed. “You can’t honestly want to spend your life teaching snot nosed brats like me potions or Defence your entire life.” Hari stated looking up at him.

Snape looked more thoughtful then mad at her. “Drink this” He ordered as he took back his old textbook from her. “Where did you get this?”

Hari drank the content of the vial and placed it on the side table “Nico found it in the potion’s classroom during a detention. He brought it to me to see if it was a valid thing. I was impressed. It also explains why we never pulled out our textbooks for brewing.”

Snape looked at her differently “Potter, tell me something. Why did you keep asking to be let out?” Hari froze in her bed. Snape saw it all too clearly “For the same reason you froze up and panicked when I grabbed your arms that day and yelled.” Snape guessed

“Do you really want me to break apart that illusion you’ve built up so you could hate me Professor?” Hari asked putting her hand on the nose of the head that was lifting to growl at Snape.

“Tell me.”

Hari looked at him, her eyes were hard, not angry hard, but Hardened so the hurt, the tears, and the emotion couldn’t be seen past them. The ones Snape saw in the mirror. “I’m not scared of the dark, or of small spaces. It’s that damned lock on the door that does me in if I’m not the one in charge of it. Does that answer your question?” 

Snape frowned “You were locked in your bedroom?”

Hari nodded “For days on end.” Hari admitted “Curfew is different but being locked in a space I can’t get out of…” Hari shuttered which made Max whine at her.

Snape didn’t ask anymore. “You will unfortunately need to stay at Hogwarts this holiday. Unless you really want me going to your dog fathers’ house daily to give you the antidote.”

Hari opened her mouth to say something then closed it as she seriously thought about it. “That would be disastrous…” Hari admitted.

“Very much so. Dumbledore is contacting them now so I suspect they will be here early in the morning to see you.”

“Why can’t you send it via house elf?” Hari asked

“The dose changes depending on how well you’re doing and healing on a daily basis. I can’t measure that via a house-elf”

“Point taken.” Hari muttered unhappily

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari felt movement in the room and smelled lilacs in the room that only had roses in it. Hari felt a gentle hand on her brow. “Mom?” Hari blinked seeing dark hair and a smiling face.

“Hello sweetheart” Persephone said softly

“Does Dad know?” Hari asked nervous

“Yes, he isn’t impressed in the slightest and is hunting down how that substance somehow made it into mortal hands.” Persephone seemed just as impressed about the fact.

“I’m not going to be able to go home for holidays. Snape is the only one that seems to have the cure for it.”

“I noticed you had a cure and weren’t just waiting for it to wear off.” Persephone agreed, “Took four years for it to wear off when I got dosed with it as a joke when I was new to being queen.” 

Hari shuttered “No thank you. I’ll suffer the week under Snape.”

“That would be a good idea. Though my lord is going to be coming to see you.”

Hari smiled “That should be interesting.”

“Get some more sleep. I’ll tell your father you are safe so he doesn’t go murderous rage on people again. The council was in session when he found out about it.”

“Can you tell him I did it willingly that it wasn’t forced on me.” Hari said cringing at the thought of her father losing in the throne room of Olympus.

“Princess, that you had to be in that situation when there are so many ‘responsible’ adults around, that’s what the problem is. Now I’m going to go see that Centaur on the lower floor.”

“Kay” Hari dozed off again

Hari woke up to Nico jumping on her bed and him looking fascinated at the door, Dante scrambling under her bed where he barely fit. Hari turned her head to see Sirius and Snape at each other’s throats with Remus slipping away from them to come see the siblings.

“Has Severus been treating you well?” Remus asked

“Well enough, his bedside manner needs work, but so does Padfoot’s volume control.” Hari muttered forcing herself to sit up.

Hearing Remus giggle made everyone grin. “Are you going to be allowed to leave for holidays?”

“No, not unless you want Snape at the house on a daily basis, meaning the scene at the door where a mediator they’re both scared of isn’t there to stop them.”

“BOTH OF YOU ACT LIKE ADULTS!” Madame Pomfrey yelled at them then looked at Hari, “Sorry Potter, I’ll get breakfast brought up for you.”

“Just like that” Hari grinned getting chuckled and snickers. The two men looked sheepish as they walked over to Hari’s bed.

“Is that a potions textbook?” Sirius asked

“Yes, you hurt it and I’m giving Remus to the twins for a week and you are going to be trapped cataloguing the library back at home.” Hari stated with a sharp look in her eyes. Sirius didn’t say a word even taking his hand away from the textbook.

Hari managed to eat breakfast between three arguments and two teasing fits. She only had to tell Sirius and Snape to stop calling each other rude names once before Snape left in a sweep of robes. Hari listened for a time and didn’t even notice when she dozed off sitting up.

The next time Hari woke up she was still sitting up slightly with Nico using her lap as a pillow. She smiled petting his hair for a bit then she dozed off again. The curse mixed in with the poison seemed to be doing a number on her.

She was woken up and had way too much food forced on her and she blinked having finished it all. She’d been starving and hadn’t realized how much she’d eaten. Hari managed to get herself bathed, then proceeded to pass out again.

Then there were times she was sleeping for lack of anything better to do. Neville was a regular visitor as was Nico. Blaise, and Jason were doing something out of the castle. Hari was a little confused as Draco actually came to see her in the hospital wing. That had been a strange awkward conversation. Which was quickly ended as Nico in rapid Italian was talking to an adult beside him and a concerned Dumbledore.

Hari smiled as her dad was here. Hades looked at a paling out Draco. “This is?” Hades asked, he didn’t look so intimidating in faded jeans and a tee shirt that read ‘I don’t suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute.’ With a leather jacket and biker boots on.

“Technically a cousin. This is Draco Malfoy. He’s Sirius’s family.”

“Ah, one of the Blacks?”

“Through my mother” Draco stated standing up looking really nervous, he was even sweating a little bit.

“You look… awkward” Nico stated as he settled on Hari’s bed.

“We are awkward.” Hari stated blushing “We’ve been school rivals for so long friendly conversation is weird.”

“At least you aren’t trying to hex or hit me right now.” Draco muttered

“Madame Pomfrey confiscated my wand after Ron tried to visit with Hermione and I got them both with jinxes.” Hari pouted “Pomfrey claimed it was overexertion and it wasn’t allowed in my condition.”

To say Nico and Hades laughed was nothing compared to the glee on Draco’s face. “That’s my girl” Hades bent and kissed her forehead making her smile happily. “I brought you something.” He presented her with a small bag. “My lady informed me you were trapped here for Easter.”

Hari pouted “Yes. Professor Snape has the cure and this is the easiest place for me to be to receive it.” 

Hades sat in the chair dragged over to the bed for her guests. “He actually has a cure for it? My wife failed to tell me that.” he rubbed each of the heads that came to greet him, even as Dante’s head was in his and Nico’s lap.

“Yes. I’m trapped drinking it for a week or so.” Hari explained

Hades nodded thoughtfully. “Better then letting it wear off. I hate it myself; I’m going to need to talk to this man after all.”

“Maybe. Mom beat the crap out of him in my fourth year when you came to visit that one time.”

“Wait, she did?” Nico looked stunned and a little awed.

“Yes, oh right you missed that. Mom went through the school and beat the crap out of nearly half the Professors and some of the school population.” Hari explained

They then looked at the confused looks on Draco and Dumbledore’s faces. “Did we switch languages?”

“Greek” Draco answered. “I recognize it but can’t understand it.” then he stood. “Please excuse me. I have homework I need to finish if I want to avoid another detention.” Hari waved as Draco practically bolted from the room.

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to stay but one glare flashing purple from Hades and he was leaving as well. Madam Pomfrey didn’t say anything as she left them alone.

Hari then opened the bag to find Pomegranates inside. Hari dug one out and cracked it open. Nico snagged a few seeds and so did Hades simply because he could. Some of the colour that had drained from her was already coming back.

A few days later Hari looked at the Easter gift she was handed. Blaise, Neville and Jason were also there. Nico was sitting on the bed proud as they unwrapped the little silver and gold compact mirrors. “Two-way mirrors. Just say the name of the person who the mirror is tied too and it will warm up to tell the other they are getting a call.”

“Theses are amazing Nico.” Hari gushed

“Sirius gave me the idea actually.”

“So, these are all connected to each other?”

Nico nodded happy showing off his own. “I made a set of five. I intended them for Christmas but I hit a snag and ran out of time.”

They smiled as they each admitted and tried the mirrors out. Pomfrey finally kicked them out of the hospital wing an hour later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good to see you up and about my Girl.” Dumbledore stated as Hari was walking out of the Hospital wing.

Hari looked at him “Sir, what was in the locket?”

“A note. It wasn’t what I thought it was. I believe I was very wrong about Tom.”

“Sir…. Might I see it?” Dumbledore allowed her into his office. She looked at the note… she read it and realized she knew the writing. “Regulus Arcturus Black.” Hari recognized the writing from letters in one of the bedrooms. Sirius’s younger brother. 

“Ah, then from Mr. di Angelo’s explanation, no doubt he died in that pit. I will make sure that Sirius knows the truth. It is disappointing that it wasn’t a real one.” Dumbledore looked sincere, but Hari felt a little ill realizing he didn’t feel it.

Hari looked at Dumbledore. “Sir, I want a few questions answered.”

“My Girl, what do you want to know?”

Hari looked at him. “I want you to swear on the Styx you will answer my three questions truthfully. I will tell you where the real locket is in return.”

Dumbledore nodded “I swear on the Styx I will answer truthfully to the three questions you ask me in return for telling me where the Locket is.”

Hari looked at him and smiled as the oath took. “Why did you steal me away from my Father?”

Dumbledore smiled in that Grandfatherly way then choked on his words looking startled

“You swore by the Styx. Don’t think you can lie to me.”

“I needed a powerful child to fulfill the Prophecy. One that could be molded, one that was a blank slate that I could manipulate. James and Lily didn’t know their child died two days after birth. They were to be the parents of the prophecy child. The child was too weak, so I brought in a new one. You, you who were so powerful I had to dampen and drain you. The blood wards were so simple to construct around you.” Dumbledore covered his mouth looking horrified.

Hari stood there with her arms crossed. “What was your plan for me after I defeated Voldemort?”

“If you survived, I was to stand as your teacher, having the power to manipulate you. With your fame I could have gotten things to change. Power for me is a weakness, it is easier to resist if I’m not the one in power merely whispering in ears. If you started resisting, you would simply have had an accident and be mourned as a hero.” Dumbledore felt the blood drain from his face.

Hari was shaking. She didn’t know from anger or sorrow. “You put me the Dursleys knowing they weren’t my blood. Refused to allow Remus to take me, and you manipulated Sirius into listening to you… Why?”

“Sirius was too hot headed and stubborn; he would have spoilt you and ruined any chance I had at manipulating you. Remus was a werewolf and one accident would destroy any chance I had of raising you high, if he didn’t build in that famous resistance in your spirit against manipulations had he raised you. You couldn’t keep secrets from me. I had to be what you depended on most. That’s why I placed you with those filthy Muggles, so that you would be committed to saving the wizarding world, to see me as your savior and you’d do anything if I asked you too. Not punishing you for doing what needed to be done regardless of the rules just instilled that dependence.”

Hari looked at him, her eyes black. “So, you’re aware sir. The Horcrux are destroyed. All six of them. The one inside me as well. The locket was one, it was stashed away in the Black Ancestral home. Nico and I found it last year, which was when we destroyed them using the locket as a focus to summon them all. The one that you couldn’t place, was a snake. She died at the end of my fourth year when Voldemort tried to resurrect himself last year. Which I can now safely assume was orchestrated by you as well.”

Hari looked around her “Accio Regulus’s locket.” The locket in question jumped out of the desk and came to her hand. “Good evening Professor” Hari walked out of the office as Dumbledore slumped in shocked horror at his desk.

Hari quite literally ignored any attempt Dumbledore made in trying to contact or talk to her. Snape tried to tell her to go see the Headmaster but the look in her eyes, seeing them go black the moment Dumbledore was mentioned and the flickered of green fire that he very rarely saw appear, he stopped asking.

Hari came back to the common room and let out a delighted noise. “You’re Back! Are you alright? You look better”

Katie Bell who was surrounded by seventh years looking as right as rain chuckled “I’m really well!” she said happily. “They let me out of St. Mungos on Monday, I had a couple of days at home with Mum and Dad and then came back here this morning. I hear you just came back from the hospital wing again.”

Hari blushed looking embarrassed “Yeah well, At least it wasn’t Quidditch related…”

“So, the team is doing good, we’re in second right now.” Katie said

“Yep. Thankfully we can get you to play the last match. I was a little concerned because Dean and Ginny just broke up, badly.” Demelza stated

“That would do it.” Hari muttered.

That night Hari felt odd dreaming of Hazel, she wasn’t in the Underworld anymore, she was facing a large wolf. Hari clued into her being a goddess of some sort when the wolf saw Hari even in her dreaming form. Hari knew Hazel would survive. She was ready for this.


	12. Chapter 12

Time was flying as Jason was finally getting to his age group on the Spell work. Hari had been doing a lot for that, as she’d dropped the effort of her own homework, used to the amount now, even if Hermione was refusing to even look at her regardless of the fact they shared a dorm.

Hari was confused as they seemed to have shifted the quidditch match schedule again as the last match Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw was being held near the beginning of May, instead of closer to June. Katie was right back into shape as the last match loomed over them. Dean understood that he wasn’t playing in the final match and took to skipping practice. Ginny seemed to be relieved by this as she was bright and happy while Dean was dour due to what had been a rather explosive break-up.

The match finally came on a bright sunny day. It was brilliant weather conditions. Hari did the Captains shaking of hands. The whistle blew, they all launched into the air.

Hari knew their team was on fire. The girls were getting every goal, Jason was only missing a very few compared to the shots taken at him. The beaters were doing brilliantly… Hari’s problem as things dragged on was, she couldn’t find the snitch. Both her and Cho had dived only to pull up as someone’s watch flashed. Hari swore someone was purposely making their watches flash so they’d get confused. Probably a Slytherin or maybe Ron and Pansy.

Unfortunately, the score gap was just getting wider as Gryffindor in an hour of playing was already at two hundred points to Ravenclaws fifty. Cho was getting frustrated and Hari was getting distracted by her team.

Another forty-five minutes passed when Hari saw it. The snitch was above her. Hari didn’t shoot down but went straight up. Cho looked up as they hadn’t been looking up as the snitches usually didn’t go as high as this one seemed to be. Hari came up underneath it and caught it.

“Potter’s Got the Snitch!” The commentator yelled into the Megaphone “That’s Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty for Gryffindor! Gryffindor has won the House cup!”

Hari landed as the stadium filled with noise. The entire team was lifted into the air. Hari didn’t have time to think as they lifted the Quidditch Cup in the air. The after party was even more impressive but not a Fred and George level one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May turned to June and all the stresses of exams were hitting everyone, the fifth and seventh years the hardest. Jason was suffering under writing the exams. Nico was pouting as he was losing time with his boyfriend, which was in turn taken up by playing with Dante. 

Hari felt something shift too. Hari didn’t know when it started or how the message got out. Hari blinked at seeing some rather odd adults and former graduates in the school. Seems like something was happening. Hari jumped when the ghosts that had been watching the school all converged on her. She realized something had happened. Hari jumped as there was a panic started in the school.

Suddenly there was fighting in the halls. Hogwarts itself did something that seemed to limit where the fighting was and who was in the areas where there was fighting. Summoning her armour was simple as Hari met more then a few attackers aiming to kill her. Hari walked past them her short swords out cutting through them as their spells bounced harmlessly off her armour or were blocked but the protections of her armour for exposed parts. Many were bouncing harmlessly off her because of the curse too.

Hari heard a mildly terrified scream as one of the adults she was walking towards dropped their wand as their legs gave out. There was a smell that filled the air. Hari ignored the adult walking past them only for them to fall down anyway with their eyes rolled up to the back of their head. Hari ignored it as she was moving onto the next area.

Hari saw something resembling a horror movie werewolf gone wrong going for Bill. Bill took a shot to the face with its claws. It was bad. Hari threw fire at the thing distracting the movie reject, and it roared in pain. It was coming for her now. Hari fell into a natural stance knowing it was blindly rushing at her, even if there was intelligence there, Hari was faster and better in a fight. In a quick motion Hari removed its head. Hari looked coldly at the head rolling away from the corpse as it dropped. Her arm splattered in the blood.

Hari ran to Bill to find him still bleeding. He was cringing as he was trying to stem the bleeding with his hand. Hari ignored her ripped sleeve as she tried what she knew to heal Bill’s face but even her shadows didn’t work. Nico was suddenly there. Having shadow travelled to them standing in full armour with his sword in hand.

“He needs Madame Pomfrey, I can’t heal this.” Hari stated

Nico took one look at Bill and understood seeing the werewolf movie reject. “I’ll take him. The others need you.”

Hari nodded and was off into the shadows. Hari saw Death Eaters in the corridors. Hari slashed from behind causing screams to start. She’d somehow found herself behind the enemy line.

“Monster!” Hari heard screamed as one wizard, a younger one from the sound, was pointing at her.

Hari smiled as she was enjoying this now. Monster, huh? She’d show them a monster. A Laugh escaped her which made the Death Eaters scramble away from her as the green fire filled the air followed by piercing screams.

Hari passed a hall hearing Bellatrix laughing and Neville’s roar. Hari knew it wasn’t something she could help with not when she saw a streak of lightning that way too. He was fine. Hari was cutting down any Death Eater in her path.

Hari didn’t see Bellatrix’s fate, But Jason did as he was blocking a shot meant for someone else only his eyes went wide at the level of rage he’d never seen in Neville’s expression. Bellatrix became wrapped up in vines and plants. Neville ignored everything around him as something was in the air, a crackling of pure magic. The look of pure hatred on Neville’s face actually made people back away from him as he plunged his pilum through her chest. All of the students and teachers all looked at Neville shocked as they’d never seen hatred like this on his face before, they’d seen rage, anger, and humiliation, but never true hatred.

People on both sides fled in his wake. Neville stood frozen staring at the thing choking on her blood trying to get a rise out of him. Neville wasn’t hearing a word Bellatrix said as she slowly just stopped talking or even breathing.

Every time the Death Eaters got distance from Hari or Nico when he joined the battle again, they were shadow traveling to their sides and cutting them down. It was like the Battle for Manhattan all over again.

Hari wasn’t sure when it happened or even if it did but she swore she saw Voldemort grab her, her arms had come bare and that’s when he went to pull on her to drag her somewhere, only he screamed instead of her. Hari saw smoke coming from his hand and he looked at her wide eyed. Hari figured it was a hallucination. Hari wasn’t sure what was going on anymore, but her fire was already scattered through the hall.

Hari reached out, catching Lucius Malfoy by the throat as he knelt at her feet, he was trembling looking at her pale as a ghost even though he was still virtually unharmed. “You will deliver a message to your Dark Lord. He will pick a place and a time for us to end this. I will be there. If he doesn’t, I will come for him. Do you understand?”

Lucius nodded fervently. People came running. They all stopped a distance away. Hari let Lucius go as he scrambled away from her. Hari stood there looking like death himself as shadows spilled from her wearing her full armour, her clothing shredded but not an ounce of her own blood was spilled even though she was splattered with it. Her skull helm was normally described as creepy, but she didn’t see that her eyes glowed with power, making the skull look even more menacing as she was smiling. All while standing among the dead at her feet or leaning against the walls.

Ginny let out this noise as Fred forced her hand down as she was pointing her wand at Hari. “You good?” Fred called out loudly signalling to the others this wasn’t an enemy.

“Yes” Hari’s answer came out dark and angry. She shadow travelled away from them. Hari landed near Neville as he was still looking at Bellatrix dead and bled out on the floor. Neville was a wreak as he was both laughing and crying.

Hari stepped up to Neville and he collapsed to his knees sobbing “She’s dead… she’s finally dead.” Hari hugged him. Neville clung to her and she didn’t let him go. How many times had he held her like this when she’d broken down just like this? She didn’t even dare count.

They ended up sitting leaning on the hall. Hari tucked into his right side with her helmet in her lap. Neville sat there as he could tell Hari had fallen asleep on him. The left side of her head leaning on his shoulder. They were sitting in blood and Neville couldn’t bring himself to care. They were both already covered in it. Jason and Blaise arrived with George to see them there. It was George that knelt in front of Hari and touched her shoulder bringing her back to the waking world.

“Is it over?”

“It’s over.”

They managed to get to their feet and they were looking around at the bodies. There were a few of their own mixed in who were being collected by other people. Many Hari couldn’t name. They came across Nico and he ran to Hari first looking at her.

“Where have you been?” Nico demanded

“I needed a nap” Hari answered. Nico stopped fussing but nodded looking at Neville who nodded even if he looked worse then Hari did. 

They found Sirius down one hall with his arm wrapped around Remus’s shoulder. Remus was staring at the head of the monster movie reject. Seeing the look of almost madness in his eyes made Hari look at Sirius. Sirius gave her a sad smile. “This is Fenrir Greyback. The monster that turned Remus into a Werewolf. Among so many other children. He’s a monster.”

Hari blinked at the corpse. “Maybe I shouldn’t have made it so simple a death.” Hari said darkly though as she looked at her blades and the bodies around her, she was frowning.

“Dad had a coating put on our weapons” Nico stated “Stops them from absorbing mortals.” 

“That’s probably for the best.” Hari stated

They all gathered in the Great Hall, those that were in the battle were all drawn there, while the rest of the school seemed to be shuffled to their dormitories.

Colin looked like he’d been part of the fight managed to gather those that hadn’t been majorly wounded together for a picture. Colin felt rather proud of himself when he unintentionally got all the demi-gods into a single picture as Hari sat in a chair with her arm around Nico as he stood beside her, the other boys stood behind them. All of them in their armour looking at ease but tired.

People were starting to talk as they were coming out of shock and sharing information. Both students and adults. Hari looked at everyone “How did they get in?” She demanded

“Some sort of cabinet.” A student said “I saw it in a flash before the call went up and the Castle did something.

Hari blinked “He repaired the Vanishing cabinet?” she asked

There was nodding as this was being investigated.

“Fuck.”

“Hari!”

“Miss Potter!”

“Potter!”

“What?” Hari looked confused

“Language!”

Hari rolled her eyes and ignored the offended looks.

They started cleaning, they found a few injured that Hari or Nico shadow travelled to the hospital wing. Pomfrey had her work cut out for her. On the last trip Pomfrey looked at her. “Potter, stay, help with the healing I know you retained it.” Pomfrey ordered as she was working on certain people.

Hari mostly used magic but a few things were better to use her shadows for. A message went out and proper healers arrived taking over for her. 

“Hari, you have the most delicate touch. I’m sorry for asking this of you” Pomfrey waved her over. She saw Bill’s face now cleaned up, but they were doing the only thing they could to ease the claw marks.

Hari took the ointment and dabbed it on, Bill was apparently out cold, but Hari was doing more then just dabbing the ointment. She was also using her shadows to clean and seal the wound as best she could. Nico was helping Pomfrey with the injured he was allowed to when they others saw what he was doing.

“Is there really nothing we can do?” The twins asked as they had at some point arrived with Fleur looking at Bill with a frozen expression.

“No charm will work on these,” Madam Pomfrey explained, “I’ve tried everything, all we can do is ease the natural healing…”

Hari felt a hand on her shoulder as another healer came up to her to switch off, but Hari was nearly done. “Child, you are too practiced at this.”

“I’ve been giving her some training, but not this much” Pomfrey looked started

“My cousin is a healer; I’ve been taking some lessons with him.” Hari wasn’t lying as she had gotten pointers from Apollo and a few of the Apollo’s children. Not to mention treating her own wounds.

That was also when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived. That was a bit of Chaos as Hari had to tell Fleur and Molly both off for trying to ruin her work. They both backed off seeing black eyes looking at them. They instead started arguing with each other over the bed but not where Hari was working.

Hari sighed looking at Molly. “Mrs. Weasley, you always assumed Fleur only cared about looks, she’s been intrigued by him since the beginning, him being handsome was just a bonus.” Hari stated bluntly

Fleur blinked at Hari as Molly looked more akin to an owl as Hari’s hands had stopped moving. She was done treating Bill’s face. She then looked at Nico, “Nico, can you call dad and ask him for that odd silver concoction Apollo left with him. I think I know what it’s for now.”

“You mean this?” They all looked over to see an almost familiar face holding a small container.

“Does Dad have you playing runner again?” Nico asked.

The man walked up to them looking slightly strange in his not right robes. “Yes, your highness.”

“Umm this is?”

“Oh, I’m Alexius Stone.” The fallen son of Apollo stated

“Named after that famous Healer?” One of the St. Mungo healers asked

Alexius smiled as Hari and Nico snickered. He stepped away from them and looked at the mess that was Bill’s face. “You did well Princess. Your skills have increased. I’ll apply this, you rest for a moment.”

Hari backed off as Alexius moved with natural skill and speed.

“Is he a son of Apollo?” Jason asked, he’d been running supplies up to the infirmary.

“Yes” Hari said leaning on the wall watching everything. “He died… a hundred years ago?”

Jason looked at the demi-god again, startled.

“He’s normal looking because he received Elysium.” Nico stated going over to hug his sister and just lean into her, both of their Armour having vanished a while ago even if their weapons hadn’t.

Dumbledore finally arrived. He’d been cleaning the castle and dealing with the dead that had been left in the halls, or at least directing them.

“Alexius Stone…” he saw the young man treating Bill.

“Ah, Albus, you’ve survived you’re youth I see.”

“You’re dead”

“Yes” Alexius smiled as he agreed without care

The room stared at him now as this wasn’t a named after healer but was the famous healer who had actually put the treatment of werewolf bites into practice. “Well, I’m done here. The Green ointment is all that’s needed for a few days to help with the healing.” Alexius announced “He will have some very minor side effects, possible just the craving for raw meat.” He looked at Fleur, “as you are the fiancée, when you do marry, try not to let him eat meat fully raw if there is a chance it’s been contaminated by something. Other then that, his temper might flare a little easier on full moons, or he’ll have trouble sleeping those nights.”

“Zank you” Fleur said smiling

Alexius nodded to her then went over to the Hades siblings. “Your Highness, please keep this with you. I will prepare more according to the recipe for the Palace.” He bowed to them handing over the container to Nico. The more likely to need it. Alexius left the hospital wing in a small burst of light.

“You knew he was…”

Hari looked at them smiling “Dead, yes.” Hari stated not even twitching “He’s a brilliant healer.”

“Why did he call you ‘Your Highness’?”

Hari looked down at Nico who looked up at her and shrugged. Hari considered it… “Not telling” she smiled cutely and that caused a small uproar. Those in an uproar were kicked out of the infirmary.

Madame Pomfrey saw it where no one else had. “Potter, di Angelo. Find a bed before you pass out on the floor.” She yelled at them. The healers didn’t argue when the two of them passed out on the same bed, being how few of them they had.

Hari and Nico woke up to the Minister of Magic having descended on Hogwarts. Hari was headed to the Great Hall for lunch when she saw them. Hari saw Umbridge simpering beside the man with Percy on his other side.

“I see you didn’t take my warning seriously” Hari stated bluntly as she descended the stairs to see them. Dumbledore and Scrimgeour twitched ever so slightly as she moved with that feral grace, they’d all see in battle.

“Miss Potter, you will show the Minister the respect he deserves.” Umbridge yelled at her

Hari looked at Umbridge and the woman drained of colour as she saw something, she didn’t believe she did. She dropped to the floor with a startled cry as she clutched her head. All she was seeing was being surrounded by centaurs only this time there would be no escape. “If he keeps you at his side what respect does he deserve.” Hari asked coldly “and you will not address me again, Toad.”

The image in Umbridge’s head was released making her look utterly terrified looking up into black eyes, she fainted on the floor. Hari looked at the Minister “I assume you’re here to deal with the bodies and actually do your job?” Hari asked

The Minister twitched but nodded “Madame Bones is already moving everything to the Ministry. We will be investigating how this happened.”

“We have already started that ourselves” Dumbledore stated

Hari looked at them and sighed “You’re both idiots” She stated then walked away. “It happened under your noses because for adults you can’t get your heads out of your arses and you think you know everything as well as what’s best for everyone.”

“What would a child like you know!?” Percy demanded

Hari turned to look at him, she smiled amused “I’ve already sent out the ultimatum. I’m waiting for an answer. This war will be over very quickly no thanks to the two of you. Actually, this entire mess is thanks to you two and the last minister. Congratulations.”

“Sis!” Nico came running towards her. “Something arrived for you.”

Hari took the letter from Nico reading it. “Seems we have some time to prepare.” She had a time but not a place. That would come later. It amused her.

Nico looked at Hari “Wouldn’t it just be easier to sic a Hellhound on him?” he asked

Hari smiled “Normally I would agree, however that prophecy is in the way, isn’t it?”

“Right… but we already destroyed all of them.”

“You know what it’s like fighting against a prophecy.”

“Not worth it.” He sighed

“However, … The others, that’s something to think about.” Hari smiled darkly. “Neville killed the one I needed taken out before it could all be set into motion.” 

“What are you two plotting?” Sirius asked looking at them with a raised eyebrow

“How to kill Death Eaters” they smiled

“’ari” Hari had a little time to brace as she saw Fleur flying at her. Hari wasn’t prepared for the hug she got from the French witch. “Serais tu ma demoiselle d'honneur, s'il te plaît?”

Hari blinked at this stunning woman and she understood the question as the rest of the room seemed to freeze. “Of course.” Hari answered with a smile.

“Zank you, ‘ari!” Fleur kissed her cheek.

Hari giggled having completely forgotten how life always seemed to keep going normally no matter the horrors happening around them.

“I ‘ope Ginny will not be upset by my asking you this. I zought zat only ‘aving Gabrielle or Ginny would upset ze other. You understand? Bill only wants Charles to stand with him.”

“No, Ginny will not be upset with this decision.” Hari encouraged, thinking that it would actually be a relief not a burden for Ginny, not that Hari was going to say that out loud. 

“Zank you ‘Ari”

Hari smiled.

It was the last bright light before exams hit. Then no one had time to think, the ones that stayed anyway. Some of the students left before exams in the wake of the Death Eaters getting into Hogwarts. Hari couldn’t blame the parents, Afterall her own double set were trying to pull her out to get her away from Dumbledore who it seemed had turned a one sixty around Hari but was still acting properly in front of the school.

Hari almost knew better then to believe she was coming back for seventh year. She might just take the exams and be done with it all. 

“You ready” Nico asked arriving with McDonalds as they were enjoying the sun on their last few exam free days.

“Yeah. Thanks for doing the run” Hari stated sitting on the grass opening her paper bag. Nico was sitting beside her munching on chips. Meg was digging into hers. Jason was actually amused by the other bag he was handed. Hedwig wasn’t interested in this food as she was in the tree above them with a frog.

“You actually skip out to go to McDonalds?” Jason asked

“Yes. At least one a month, sometimes five or six. Where do you think we vanish too randomly?”

Jason thought about it. “Not there.” 

“Are you coming back next year?” Meg asked

Hari and Nico both paused. They were honestly considering the answer as No.

“Even if we don’t, I’ll come by to say Hi” Nico said grinning.

“I’ll hold you to that” Meg stated pouting a little at them.

The school year finally ended and they all said their good-byes. Blaise got his mandatory kiss and then grumbled that Hari wasn’t taking the train home. But Neville and Jason were riding with him at least. They were more entertained but the argument going on with the adults as Hari and Nico weren’t playing by the rules again.

Hari looked at Nico as they both tucked their trunks away in their expanded bags, they weren’t going on the train so it wasn’t like they were going to want them out. Nico had Hedwig on his arm and a hold on Dante’s collar/harness. Firenze chuckled as Hari let out a squeak when he lowered himself on his front legs. “Let’s make this easier and faster.”

Hari blushed and was glad she wasn’t in her robes. She climbed up and was still blushing as Nico and Firenze laughed at her. They both vanished into different shadows. Both made easier due to the large shadow Hari and Firenze made on the ground. 


End file.
